Total Drama Redemption
by Team Gophers
Summary: An Ezekiel redemption story where Courtney is also given a chance. After Ezekiel said his famous words, a different event takes places that not only saves him but Courtney as well from elimination. On hold. Chapter 6 redone not beta.
1. Not So Happy Campers

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama Island.

* * *

It hadn't been a great day for the Killer Bass. Failing the first challenge of the season, and soon they'll be sending the first person home. They suffered a disadvantage during the cliff diving challenge because of DJ and Courtney's refusal to jump. The team was full of mixed emotions; most were either sad or angry as they slowly picked at the so-called food that Chef served them. Even if they'd won, they wouldn't have been able to stomach the rotten slop.

Courtney was the first to break the long silence echoing the team's defeat, "So, team, who are we voting to eliminate? We're a team, so we should all agree."

The rest of the Killer Bass glared at her angrily, all but DJ as the big guy felt too ashamed.

"Well, I think it should be you or the big guy," Duncan pointed at the two of them.

"What? Why me?" Courtney asked with a confused expression.

"WHY!? WHY!?" Eva smashed her plate on the ground in frustration and glared at Courtney. "Why do you think!? If you had just jumped, we might have won the damn challenge!"

"Roid rage is right!" Duncan added.

"Hey, last time I checked, I'm not the only one wearing a chicken hat." Courtney shot back defensively, pointing her finger at DJ, making him look at the ground in sadness. "He didn't jump either!"

"True! But scaredy-cat here isn't a whiny, spoiled little bitch like you," Eva replied, arms folded with a stony expression.

Courtney scoffed, and crossed her arms, "Classy Eva. Come up with that on your own?" Eva grabbed Courtney by her scruff on her shirt, but Bridgette calmed her down.

"So what if I did?!"

"Easy, Eva. She isn't worth the effort." Eva popped in her headset to calm her down.

"Thanks, Bridgette." Courtney gave the surfer girl a weak smiled and mumbled something about Eva being a dumb strong ox, lucky for her Eva had just put on her headphones to listen to her music.

"Don't mention it," Bridgette replied by placing a hand on her hip. "But I am with them on this one. You could have jumped."

"Why gang up against me?" Courtney glared, "DJ didn't jump either."

"I'm afraid of heights." DJ spoke up, "I know that isn't a good excuse, and I'm sorry for letting the team down." Geoff placed a hand on DJ's shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay big guy. We all have something we're afraid of."

"Yeah, man. I'm scared of chickens." Tyler placed a supporting hand on DJ as well, ignoring the small laughing that came from his team.

"You're afraid chickens?" Chris, the host, walked by and laughed, wiping away a tear, "that's really lame, man." Making Tyler look down in shame.

"Plus, in the future, I much prefer the big guy with us if we ever have a physical challenge," Geoff added.

"You can't be serious. I am..." Courtney glared at her as Bridgette cut her off.

"We know a CIT," She said annoyed, "So you who do think should be sent home?"

Courtney looked around at her team, "How... about... Umm... him." She pointed at Tyler, "He's a total slip up."

"Hey," Tyler was seemingly offended, "At least I jumped."

"Then..." Courtney was steaming, and her eyebrow twitched. She desperately tried to come up with a reason for someone else to get voted off; she glanced at Eva, who gave her a murderous look.

"I don't understand how we lost, eh?" Ezekiel jerked his thumb and pointed to the Gophers, "They have more girls!"

"What's that mean!" Eva hissed at him.

"It's because guys are stro..." Before Ezekiel had a chance to finished his sentence. Eva flung him across the room and collided into a wall. Everyone winced as Eva went over and began to violently beat him. A loud sound of agony was heard when Eva twisted his leg into a painfully angle, the pain cost Ezekiel to pass out.

Geoff and DJ rushed to the prairie boy's aid and tried to held the athlete back.

"Lets just chill out," Geoff plead, hoping to keep some level of peace, while Courtney and Bridgette checked on Ezekiel. The two were pissed at his words, but they both would agree Eva went to far.

"He's alright." Bridgette replied.

"I'll take him to the medical tent," DJ offered picking the prairie boy up.

"I guess we know who going home," Eva scoffed, her team glared at her.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Welcome campers to the very first elimination ceremony!" Chris smiled at the teens excitedly; the Killer Bass were far less than thrill at seeing the host, Ezekiel was in a wheelchair and covered in stitches.

"Okay campers here's how it works, you all made your decision. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get a marshmallow, much immediately walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers, and you're out of the game and can't come back ever! The first marshmallow goes to..." Chris explained, holding a plate of ten marshmallows.

The Killer Bass all looked around at each other with determined expressions.

"Geoff."

"Awesome!" Geoff jumped up from his seat and ran up to get a marshmallow and stood next to Chris.

"Tyler." The jock pumped his fist and let out a cheer, he ran up to Geoff and gave him a high-five.

"Bridgette." The surfer walked and smiled at her team.

"Katie and Sadie." The gals squeed and hugged each other before joining their team.

"Duncan." The punk stoic expression didn't change as he joined his team.

"Harold."

"Yes." Harold pumped his fist in the air.

"Courtney and DJ."The two joined their leaving just Eva and Ezekiel without a marshmallow.

"Camper, this is the last marshmallow of the night. The person who doesn't get a marshmallow will be eliminated." Ezekiel and Eva looked at each other with worried expressions. Ezekiel was shaking nervously, while Eva slipped her thrumb across her throat. "The last marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel gasps and catches his marshmallow while the others were glaring at him while some felt a little sympathy for him.

"This is insane! " Eva stomped her feet and glared at her team, she threw a rock, hitting Ezekiel on the head. "You backstabbers! I was your only hope! You kept this sexist pig over me!"

"Yep," Chris replied, cutting her with a chuckle and a big grin.

Eva replied by kicking Chris in the shine, "OW!"

"That sexist f###er is going to die!" Chef appeared by Eva and began to take her to the boat. "I do not concede! I do not concede!" Eva was screaming, giving death threat to Ezekiel, trying to break free from Chef and Chris' grip as they dragged her to the Boat of Losers and threw her aboard.

"This won't be the last you see me!" Chris just chuckled happily as the boat departed, Eva's wails could be heard as the boat disappeared into the night.

Ezekiel looked back at the Bass he noticed that the female campers were looking at him with blank expressions and walked away silently to turn themselves in.

"You can go back to your cabins." The campers did as Chris ordered and walked out, leaving him alone on the docks.

"And that wraps up the first elimination ceremony! Who will be next? Find out next time on, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris smiled to the camera, and Eva's screaming could still be heard.

* * *

**Remaining Campers.**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Justin, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Owen.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan.**

**22nd Place: Eva**

**Voting Results**

**Ezekiel - Eva**

**Geoff - Eva**

**Duncan - Courtney**

**Courtney - Ezekiel **

**Eva - Ezekiel**

**Geoff - Eva**

**Tyler - Eva**

**DJ - Eva**

**Katie - Ezekiel **

**Sadie - Ezekiel **

**Bridgette - Eva**

**Sorry to Eva's fan; but she the only realistic enough to get a early boat and to keep Ezekiel and Courtney around. **


	2. The Big Sleep

Writers Notes: Thanks to HGranger89 for beta reading this.

* * *

Chris stood on the docks as he yelled out the recap. "Last time on Total Drama Island: 22 campers arrived and learned that they'd be spending the summer at an old crappy run-down summer camp, where they compete for a grand prize of $100,000! After getting settled in, the campers faced their first challenge, where Courtney and DJ chickened out, costing Team Killer Bass the win. Ezekiel managed to piss off all the female campers with his sexist comments. However because of Eva's rage she was disqualified. Who will be next? Find out today on Total Drama Island!"

*** Intro ***

The sun was only beginning to rise for the campers on a new day at Camp Wawanakwa, with birds starting to chirp as they woke up, and the sound of someone's light footsteps as they walked across the grass, still wet with morning due all the campers were peacefully snoozing away in their bunks.

Chris walked down to the campgrounds, a happy grin on his face as he held a megaphone in front of himself. Once he reached the middle between the east and west cabins, he pulled an air horn out of his pocket and positioned it right in front of the megaphone, pressing down and releasing a loud noise out across the island.

LeShawna instantly woke up, sitting up straight and hitting her head on the bunk above her. "Ow!" She yelled, waking up her cabin-mates in the process. "It's seven in the morning!" She opened the window on the side of her cabin and looked out, to see Chris standing there, waving innocently, with a big grin on his face. "Do I look like a farmer to you?" She growled.

Chris smiled and chuckled, ignoring LeShawna as she mumbled something about the host and how much she already hated him. The campers groaned and rolled out of bed; almost everyone looked tired or mad, aside from the very peppy Ezekiel, Beth and Bridgette; the first two lived on a farm and were used to waking up early, while Bridgette always woke up early to catch the early morning waves. Exiting their camp, Duncan tripped Ezekiel and Harold, he smirked at Courtney as she walked by.

"Hey?" Harold looked up at Duncan, who was laughing at the two of them.

"Not cool dude, not cool!" Tyler supported.

"It's too early for this," Gwen moaned.

"C'mon guys, its challenge time," Owen pumped his fist in the air and let out a cheer.

"Morning! I hope you all slept well!" Chris yelled out with a bright smile, seemingly pleased that nearly all the campers were exhausted and glaring at him.

"Can we just sleep for... ten more minutes?" Lindsay asked, swaying from side to side as she tried to stay awake, "I need my beauty sleep."

"Me too," Sadie yawned, "Seriously this is cutting into my precious beauty sleep."

Noah scoffed, "You need to be in a coma for tens years to improve your looks." Katie along with a few others glared at the bookworm.

"Let me think about that for a minute..." He then smiled, "No." The host replied bluntly and laughed, before walking down the line. "Okay, I hope you're ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!" He tapped at the watch on his wrist, his grin only growing in size.

"Uh, Chris?" Owen asked with a nervous chuckle. "I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Oh, don't worry Owen, you'll get breakfast," Chris replied. "Right after you complete your 20 kilometres run around the lake." Nearly all of the campers groaned in tired frustration.

LeShawna groaned, "oh come on we just woke up, are you trying to kill us?"

Chris folded his arms, "I'm legally bounded to say no."

Noah's rolled his eyes, "Thank you, you saying that give me peace of mind."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

Still covered with bandages; "Over the past few day since Eva's elimination. I was doing some thinking, I realize now how wrong I was about women. I've tried to apologies, but I'm dead scared I'll screw things up and make them mad. I still have bruise over what Eva did. Pa if your watching, I hope you realize you we're wrong as well."

*** Outside the cabins ***

The campers all stood in position at the starting line, many appearing to be very reluctant to begin their run, looking like they were about to pass out.

"Alright campers, on your mark... get set... go!"

The campers all took off running at once, well Tyler stumbled and fell on his face, Trent, DJ, Bridgette and Duncan led the pack, with Justin, Courtney and Geoff close behind. Not far behind them were Izzy, who was swinging from tree others had started running, but most of them were now slowly walking.

"Do you know how much longer?" Harold asked as he walked beside Ezekiel, Gwen, and Cody, the latter of which was attempting to play it cool with Gwen, but it was just annoying her.

"I know eh, I'm sweating like a pig," Ezekiel added.

"Well, the average walking speed in about five to six kilometre per hour so." Harold was beginning to explain as Gwen cut him off, "So if we keep this up we should be there by 10:30 or 11:00."

"Yeah, you two..." she turned to Cody, "you three, don't walk near me."

"I understand," Cody smiled pulling on a 'cool' voice, "You wanted to be left alone I can totally relate." Gwen rolled her eyes and picked up her pace.

"Dude," Harold shook his head.

"What?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"I don't run, especially not with these shoes. If my team has a problem with that, they'll have to deal with it."

*** In the woods ***

As Heather continuing walking, she came upon Owen, who was licking up water from a puddle, with Noah be his side.

"Come on, you big lug!" He demanded, "We're not going to lose this race against those losers!"

"Can't... catch...breath...must...have... condition!" Owen collapsed back into the puddle, unable to fully catch his breath.

"Yeah, it's called overeating," Heather coldly told her exhausted teammate stepping over him, and shoved Noah to the ground."Look into it, fatso."

"Oh, what's your excuse? You mean-spirited... annoying...Oh Lord, too tired for insults." Leshawna leaned against a tree and tried to catch her breath as Chris rode by on an electric scooter.

"Pick up the pace, campers. If you don't make it to the finish line, then you don't eat."

"I hate him, " Heather spat as she glared at the host riding by

"You know what white girl, as annoying as you are, that's one thing we can agree on," Leshawna added.

*** Inside the Mess Hall ***

Many of the campers had already finished their run and were sitting at their tables, exhausted and awaiting their remaining teammates. Suddenly, Owen burst through the door, carrying a passed out Noah over his shoulders, as Heather and Leshawna stumbled in.

"Clear a table stat; we got a man down!"

Owen dropped Noah down onto the table and began to administer CPR when Noah suddenly screamed, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"We...we...made it," Leshawna nearly collapsed but was slowly able to make it to her table, the last member to finish was Harold who was, out of breath and sweating.

"What took you so long dork?" Duncan asked in an angry tone, glaring at the ginger waving his fist at him."We just lost the challenge!"

"We lost again!" Courtney glared at the geek, "You lost to the fat oaf!"

"We excuse me for being a little out of shape," Owen snapped.

"Are you alright?" Ezekiel pointed at Harold, "You look like you're about to have a heart attack, eh?"

"I think I have heart palpitations," Harold added while doubled over, holding his chest.

"Um, should he see a doctor or something?" DJ asked considered for the ginger safety, Chris just shrugged seemingly he didn't care about Harold's condition.

"He looks great to me," Chris smiled, and slapped the aforementioned teen of the back, he collapsed to the ground gasping for air, "see he's fine." Ezekiel and Tyler helped the tired teen up.

"Wait... so if they lost... then we will win the challenge," Gwen yelled. Soon after, the remaining Gophers all cheered with her. Harold looked down in shame as sunk in his seat. Tyler and Ezekiel gave him a pat on the back, letting him know everything was okay.

"Hold it guys, you didn't win anything," Chris said with a smile, Harold perked up a little after hearing that.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna raised an eyebrow, as Chris chuckled.

"Let me ask you guys something. Who's hungry?" Chris motions towards a curtain, which opened to reveal a buffet of delicious looking food. A huge turkey dinner, and much more. The campers stared at it with eyes watering; after days of Chef's cooking, they felt like they were dreaming.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"I know I speak for everyone: after eating nothing but brown sludge. We almost died when we saw the dinner."

*** Confessional Owen ***

"Never have I seen something so beautiful in my entire life," Owen began to weep with joy.

*** Mess Hall ***

During the course of the meal, Ezekiel attempt to talk to his girls on his team but they all ignored him. After the meal the campers were moaning in pain, many lying down on tables in a food coma. Chris looked around and smiled, taking great delight in their condition.

"Alright campers, are you ready for today's challenge?"

"But... I thought the 20-kilometre hike was the challenge?" Owen talked with his mouth full of turkey.

"Haven't we suffered enough for the day?" Heather said.

"No," Chris chuckled, "It's time for the Awakeathon!"

"What?" Tyler asked.

"This is an easy one Tyler, whoever stays awake the longest wins immunity for their team!" Chris yelled through the megaphone right in front of Tyler, causing his ears to bleed and ringing painfully. "Whichever team has the last person standing wins."

"So the stupid run and turkey dinner was just your sick twisted plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?!" Gwen asked, her eyes narrowing into slits. Chris' smug smile was all the campers needed to confirm her question.

"Okay campers, to the bonfire area."

"WHAT?" Tyler replied, having become temporary deaf.

"Just follow me, eh?" Ezekiel pulled on Tyler's arm.

The campers started to slowly exit the mess hall one by one as Trent approached Gwen.

"So, how long before everyone's sleep?"

"Hour or two," She replied. Owen then lurched passed them, looking like he was about to pass out, Cody attempted to approach Gwen but tripped in a pile of Owen's drool. Cody tried to play it off as he meant to do it, Gwen was already gone before Cody got up, and Noah facepalmed at Cody's failed attempt to flirt with Gwen.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Oh, nothing, you'll have her swept off her feet in on time flat," Noah replied, Cody, smiled and went to check up with her, as Cody left Noah mimic putting a gun to his head.

*** Bonfire ***

"We are now twelve hours in, and all of the campers are still awake," Chris spoke softly. Many campers were slumped into their seats, while some were moving to stay awake.

"This challenge is easy!" Owen pumped his fist into the air before suddenly passed out.

"This is the most boring thing I've done," Gwen told Trent.

"When it could be worse," he responded.

"Really, how?"

"I could be here without you to talk to." Trent smiled, evoking a small blush from her.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"So, I have a plan to get a few campers to ally with me. But who else Is dumb enough to listen to me?"

*** Bonfire ***

Lindsay and Beth were both standing on their hands, while Izzy was watching nearby along with Gwen and Trent.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked.

"Trying to get blood to rush to our heads," Lindsay replied.

"I think its working!" Beth added excitedly.

"Can Izzy try?" Izzy asked them.

"Sure!" Beth smiled.

Heather looked at the three of them with a sinister smiled on her face and walked over to them."Hey, can I talk to you girls for a second?"

"Sure," Beth smiled at her teammate as she alone with Izzy and Lindsay got up and walked over to her.

"So, I'm forming an alliance, and I want you with me!"

"Really?" Izzy asked in a surprised tone.

"Really!" Heather smiled, "Let's just set down some rules. Number one I'm in charge of this alliance. Understand?" They all nodded. "Good."

"Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really hot?" Lindsay smiled at Tyler; the jocked waved to her before Heather blocked her view.

"You can't date him; Heather scoffed, "He's on the other team. It's against the alliance rules."

"There are rules?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, Lindsay there are rules," Heather folded her arms, "But if you don't want to follow them, you can leave the alliance. But I can't save you from elimination."

"No, I want to be in the alliance!"

"Me too," Beth added.

"Izzy likes alliances!"

"Good," Heather smirked as they returned to their seats.

Over by the Kiss Bass sign Tyler and Harold were leaning up against a tree, trying hard to say awake while talking to Ezekiel, teaching him a thing or two outside the world of his farm.

"Look dude," Tyler yawned, noticing the girls glaring at Ezekiel. "You should try to apologies to the girls."

"I'm been trying my best to make it right with them, but I don't know what to do, eh? I mean, it's hard not understand how they think or if what I'll say will make them mad?"

"You're in hot water," Harold yawned, "even if they don't accept it, at least you made an effort."

Ezekiel pondered what his friends told him, he knew he'll most likely be eliminated if they lose again and his mother always told him he had to makes things right. He looked over at Katie and Sadie, who were struggling to keep his eyes open. Then, with a small grin, he stood up and made his way over to them.

At the same time, Courtney walked up to Harold and she didn't seem pleased with him.

"Why are you helping out that sexist pig?" she demanded.

"Well...I think he just needs a little help that's all."

"That pig doesn't deserve it," Courtney grunted, "He's gone next time we lose!"

*** Confessional Courtney ***

"I don't get why Harold and Tyler would want to help that pig? He got lucky last time."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"I figure the best way to save myself would be practice talking to girls and then I'll learn to not offended them as much... Or at all. If I'm lucky, eh."

*** Bonfire ***

Courtney glared over at Ezekiel as he sat down with Katie and Sadie. At first, the BFFF's weren't too happy to have his company. But after a few minutes, they loosened up their cold reaction towards him and actually listened to him speak, showing interest. Courtney was a little impressed, but wasn't completely sure. They happily waved goodbye to him, as he went over to Bridgette.

As Ezekiel stepped forward, Bridgette was slightly taken back to see him. He looked extremely nervous; as though he was waiting to be executioned.

"What do YOU want?" She grunted, folding her arms.

"Un...er..." He struggled, "Uh, I said some things that I know you probably didn't appreciate me saying. And...uh...though I didn't think they meant anything to you at the time, I realize now just how hurtful those comments were, eh. I never realize how badly words can hurt people. Though I don't except you to accept it, I came over to apologies... so..um...I'm sorry." Bridgette glared softed a little, "Okay. I've said my peace...I'll leave you alone." He didn't even wait for a response and just walked away.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I DO think it was a pathetic attempt to apologies, but for some reason, I get the feeling that he was sincere. I'm still mad over what he said, I'm willing to give him a chance but if it happens again he will be the next one gone."

*** Bonfire ***

The prairie boy walked over to Courtney next, the C.I.T was jogging in place to stay, awake. She ignored him as he approached her, not wanting to listen to everything he had to say.

"Look homeschool, just pray that we don't loss this challenge or you'll be next and you won't be lucky next this time."

"Okay, I'll leave you, alone."

*** Confessional Courtney ***

"I'm planning to be Prime Minister one day, and it's guys like that keep us down. If he proves himself useful I may concerning forgiving him."

*** Bonfire ***

An hour later, Ezekiel talked to the Gophers girls as well. Katie and Sadie were both asleep on Team Killer Bass; as for the Screaming Gophers, Noah and Cody had also fallen asleep. Gwen and Trent were talking to each other non-stop, Justin stood still like a statue and LeShawna was moving around trying to stay awake. On the Bass Geoff and DJ were chatting happily with each other, Duncan's expression grew cranky due to lack of sleep, and Courtney was running on the spot.

"Time to crank things up a notch. Time for fairy-tales." Chris smiled as Chef came out wearing a sheep suit and played the harp.

"Really?" Duncan looked at Geoff, who shrugged in confusion.

"Once upon a time... there was a sleepy kingdom... filled with very sleepy children." As ridiculous as this was, it was successful in putting Lindsay, DJ, and Tyler to sleep.

Gwen and Trent spent the next two hours sharing details about themselves, talking about their favourite movies and their favourite hobbies. The sweet moment between them was suddenly interrupted by a naked Owen.

*** Confessional Owen ***

"Did I mention I ate all the beans at the turkey dinner? The funny thing about baked beans...they make me sleepwalk!"

*** Bonfire ***

It was, at last, the fifty-hour mark in the challenge. It was then that it was finally brought up that Justin's way of standing still the entire time was just odd to everyone.

"How in the earth can he stay perfectly still?", Gwen asked.

"I don't know," replied Trent, "Let's go see."

The two walked over to Justin and attempted to get his attention.

"Amazing," Gwen said as she poked Justin in the face, he moved his eye revealing they were painted. Duncan noticed this and was offended at his cheating.

"Hey! His eyelids are painted on! He's been asleep the whole time."

"No way!" Chris exclaimed, "Oh, I have got to see this!", the host then went over to Justin to inspect his eyes. Justin sheepishly smiled at the host, and of course, blinked thus revealing his painted eyelids. "That's so amazing incredible! But your still out dude." Justin's head looked towards the ground upon this reveal.

Soon enough, the night ended and the morning was reached, with it being eighty-five hours into the Awake-a-Thon. Harold had fall asleep when Duncan along with Geoff placed his fingers into a warm glass of water. Soon enough, Harold's pant was soaked. Duncan smiled and laughed at this.

"Ha, It worked! Dork peed his pants!" Duncan said with a laugh. Harold awoke, and looked down, flashing red with embarrassment.

"What's your problem, eh?" Ezekiel scold, as Harold ran off.

"Calm down, homeschool," Duncan replied.

"That NOT Cool!" DJ pointed at them, looking a little intimating when mad.

"Just a little prank," Geoff smiled, which turned to frown at the sight of Bridgette glaring.

"Seriously you guy's, that just cruel!"

"What the hell is your problem Malibu?" Duncan scowls.

"Why the hell are you bullying Harold?"

Geoff looks a little ashamed while Duncan rolled his eyes and scoffed.

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"I'm...not a bully...am...I?" Looks down unsured.

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"Bullying?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

*** Bonfire ***

Also on the island, Noah and Cody managed to fall asleep near each other. Noah happened to be hugging Cody and even kissing his ear. During this, both boys woke up and looked at each other. Noah, of course, noticed what he was doing first, and getting up from their sleep, both boys screamed in horror and ran off.

All that was left was Gwen, Trent, Heather and Beth for the Gophers and Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff and Courtney left for the Bass.

"Okay. So now we are nearing the end here so all of you that are no longer in the challenge can go wash up. Like really, it's starting to stink around here!" Chris pointed out. All of the eliminated agreed to this, especially Harold who did not want anyone to see the front of his pants now."I never wanted it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But darn it, you campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find!"

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Okay what now," Gwen crossed her arms, "You, know what? Bring it on."

*** Bonfire ***

"The history of Canada! A pop-up book, chapter 1! The beaver, national symbol of the country and a damn fine hat.!", Chris revealed. As he began reading the chapter, Heather, Geoff and Courtney immediately fell to the ground.

"Trent?" Gwen asked as she turned over to see that he as well fall asleep. The remaining two struggled against the boredom, and of course, found it profoundly hard to do so.

"Any takers for a bathroom break? So long as you don't mind a little company," Chris asked.

"No," Duncan replied, "I held it this long."

"You ready for the rest of the book?" Gwen mocked.

"Next chapter is about the maple leaf," Chris replied.

"Ok," Duncan turned to the cameraman, "Just stay out of the stall."

"Yo, Duncan! You in there man?" The cameraman called, having waited outside for the past few minutes without hearing anything. Hesitantly, the cameraman pulled open the door to the bathroom, only to be greeted with the sight of Duncan, fast asleep on the toilet with his pants down. Sighing, the cameraman pulled a walkie talkie from his shirt pocket and pressed a button on it speaking to Chris.

Chris chuckled from the other end, looking down at the half-asleep Gwen lying down on the ground, her feet still propped up on a stump, leaving the two farmers left."Looks like Duncan's dived the can!"

"What that mean?" Ezekiel asked.

"He fallen asleep on the toilet." Beth yawned, Ezekiel chuckled a little.

"You're going down," Ezekiel said determinately, desperately struggling to stay awake in fear of be eliminated.

"Because I'm a girl?" Beth teased.

"Yes...I mean no...wait...I mean." Beth just laughed as her eyes were beginning to close the same as Ezekiel and two fall off their stumps and fall asleep.

"Going to need an instant replay," Chris waved one of the camera guys over to replay the footage, playing it in super slow motion it was clear that Beth it the ground a second before Ezekiel.

"The official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is, Ezekiel!" Chris bent down and raised the teen's hand in victory. "The Killer Bass win!" The Bass Cheered and DJ lifted the prairie boy and carried him back to the cabins.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

That night the Screaming Gophers all gathered at bonfire pit, Beth was still passed out from the challenge as she tried to recover the sleep she had lost. Chris walked up to the team, his plate filled with ten marshmallows. "Gophers welcome to your first elimination ceremony. You've all cast your votes and made your decision." There was a smile on his face that annoyed the campers, as many of them were dead tired... "If I call your name, you are safe, and you will receive a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get one will be eliminated." A few of the campers began to fidget nervously in their seats, while some were struggling to stay awake.

"The first marshmallow goes to Beth," Chris tossed the marshmallow hitting Beth's in the face while she continued to sleep.

"Also safe are Noah and Cody." The two stared awkwardly at each other before getting up to collect their marshmallow.

"Trent , Gwen." As the two got up, he flashed a smile to his surviving teammate, making the goth girl blush.

"Heather," She smiled as she claimed her marshmallow.

"LeShawna, Izzy and Lindsay You're all safe." The nine campers each happily received their marshmallows and stuck them on their sticks, walking over to the fire to roast them. Justin and Owen looked at each other, eyes widen, hoping for the marshmallow.

"The final Marshmallow goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Justin!"

The supermodel got up and claimed his marshmallow, as the big guy wiped away a tear before smiling.

"It was fun guys, I hope you all have fun." Owen waved goodbye before walking down the docks.

*** Confessional Trent ***

"I voted Owen, sorry man but you sleep walk naked! Not cool!

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Owen, because of him I used up all my cans of Air Freshener."

*** Confessional Beth ***

"Owen is nice, but was the first to fall asleep so."

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Justin, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Leshawna, Heather, Gwen.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan.**

**21st Place: Owen**

**22nd Place: Eva**

**Hate the cliche of Ezekiel winning the Awake-A-Thon, but he kind of had to is this as the Bass won't have a target to vote off besides I guess Geoff or Duncan which I have plans for. The same with Justin I have plans for him. I love Owen but with him being the first to fall asleep and his sleeping walking makes him a lucky voted off.**


	3. Dodgebrawl

Writers Notes: Thanks to my beta reader HGranger89. Also if you like BridgettexEzekiel check out The Kobold Necromancer has a few EzekielxBridgette stories.

Omni Spectator; Yeah Justin would have sense but I have plans for Justin. As for Izzy, Heather would think Izzy is crazy enough to listen to her, plus Izzy was briefly apart of Heather's alliance when Izzy returned.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island! Our campers were forced to take part in a gruelling Awake-a-thon! Heather formed the first alliance, friendships bloomed, and in the end, it was Owen who was sent home. What will happen next? Tune in today on Total Drama Island!"

*** Intro ***

Inside the mess hall, everyone but Gwen, Harold, were seated around the team eating breakfast. Most campers were still visibly tired from the Awake-a-thon, and Chris was very amused by their exhaustion, especially Duncan's; he had large black rings under his eyes, and his hair was a mess.

"Duncan, you look like crap dude."

"Stick it!" Duncan rested his head back on the table trying to sleep.

"Harold snored all night," Courtney explained. "Thanks to him, none of us have gotten much sleep."

"Four days without sleep," He grinned at the annoyed campers, "How much are you hurting bro?"

"Put a fork in it, eh!"

"It's sock." DJ corrected, just as Harold eventually stumbled in, unbeknownst to him there was a mustache drawn on his face. As he walked by the campers began to laugh.

"What's so funny, GOSH?"

"Someone messed with your face, dude, eh."

Harold picked up a spoon to check his reflection and saw the mustache.

"Sweet, stache."

"Look, everyone, it's Gwen!" Chris smiled as the goth girl walked into the mess hall. She fell back to sleep once she took her seat at the breakfast table.

As the campers ate their meals, Heather was making a plan with her allies.

"So, let's go over the alliance rules again." Heather said to Lindsay, Beth and Izzy, "Number 1, I am the leader of this alliance, so I make the rules. Number 2..."

"Breaking the rules can result in being kicked out of the alliance?"

"Good Beth. Number 3, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits."

"Izzy didn't bring anything, so Izzy is okay with it."

"I'm not sure about that rule?" Lindsay replied.

"Well I can change the rule, and I change who I keep safe!" Heather glared.

"No, I'm good," Beth said.

"Me too," Lindsay added.

"At least the air is breathable?" Noah grimaced, as he looked at his brunt breakfast, while Cody hesitantly sat in front of him.

"So..." Cody rubbed the back of his neck,"what to talk about what happened?"

"No."

"So...just pretended like what happened didn't happen?"

"Yep."

As the campers were eating, Duncan poured salt in Ezekiel's coffee.

"EEW!" Ezekiel gagged, as he spat out his coffee and glared at Duncan who was laughing. Ezekiel angrily tapped a bottle of ketchup to pour on his eggs, but he accidentally splattered it over Bridgette's shirt while she sat across the table from him.

Bridgette jumped up, looking down at the huge red mess, she glared at Ezekiel. Who turned even paler than usual.

"Sorry, eh."

"Errr!" Bridgette was about to turn heel and run, just as Chris made an announcement.

"Alright, camper, your next challenge begins after breakfast."

The campers then started getting ready for the challenge, and soon, all of the campers were now inside what looked like a clear glass box with bleachers and a court in the middle. Duncan walked straight over to his team's bleachers and collapsed on them.

"Any of you wakes me up, and it'll be the last thing you do." The Bass team gulped at Duncan's threat.

"Okay, so, campers!" Chris greeted, "Time for your third challenge of the season, which is a classic Summer Camp Game! Dodgeball!" Chris revealed while holding up a red dodgeball himself.

"The rules? Well, it's Dodgeball pretty simple. You know to throw the ball, if it hits someone, the person hit is out. If you Catch the ball, the thrower is out! That's all there is!"

"Wow, throwing balls, another mentally challenging task," Noah said sarcastically, annoying Chris, he threw the ball knocking Noah out.

"So what do I do when the ball comes flying?", Lindsay asked.

"You Dodge!" Chris replied. Chef tossed him another ball, and then smacked the ball straight into Lindsay's face, knocking her down onto the ground.

"Ow!", Lindsay shouted as Tyler helping her back up. A black eye was blooming on her face, frustrating her team with her ineptitude at the game.

"Now, best three out of five. Five players out?"

"Alright, I'm sitting this one out," Noah replied, "So, let's go out and throw some murder balls!" Noah sarcastically cheered to his team.

"I will as well can't risk my face." Justin smiled.

Cody along with Trent, LeShawna, Heather and Lindsay against the Bass' Courtney, Tyler, Ezekiel, Bridgette, and DJ.

"Get ready to lose fishies," Heather taunted.

"Oh, you'll be the ones going down. We're going to bring dinner to the table, and then we're going to eat it." The Killer Bass facepalmed at Tyler's weak comeback.

"Yeah!" Ezekiel cheered, making DJ shake his head.

"Get ready to face my mad skills!" Harold warned to LeShawna.

"Oh? Bring it, string bean, let's see what you got!"

Harold possed, preparing to strike, and then tossed the ball. However, he threw it directly on the floor in front of LeShawna. She looked at him, unimpressed, and threw her ball at him, getting him out.

"Alright! Get ready for this!" Tyler announced. He then swung his ball around and around over and over, which eventually got everyone bored once he didn't throw it after quite some time. Sadie and Katie cheered sitting in the Bleachers.

"Yeah!" Tyler cried out. The Ball rammed directly into Katie and Sadie and knocked them out instead, making his teammate's groan.

"Are you kidding me?!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Game on!" Trent ran to pick up a ball while yelling and threw the ball with all his might at Tyler.

Ezekiel, angry that Trent hit his friend so aggressively, tossed the ball with all his might at Trent. However, the musician was able to catch it, eliminating Ezekiel and bringing in Gwen. Gwen yawned and slowly made her way onto the court only for DJ to violently throw the ball square in the goth's girl face.

"Sorry!" DJ called out.

"Its cool." Gwen yawned.

Cody, showing a rare side of anger, threw the ball at DJ, eliminating him.

"Ok, what am I supposed to do with this again?"

Before someone could answer Lindsay, Bridgette threw a ball directly at her face, getting her out. As Lindsay took her seat, she exchanged a smile and wave with Tyler. Heather, annoyed threw her dodge ball right at Tyler's manhood.

"Mommy?" He cried pitifully.

"The hell!? He wasn't even on the court!" Courtney was furious.

"Whoops, my hand slipped."

Courtney was hissing in rage, and was unable to see LeShawna as she threw the ball at her, getting her out.

Ezekiel was the only one left for the Bass, gulpped and threw the ball underarm style.

"That's a bowling throw, you inbred hick!" Courtney yelled at him from the bleachers, Heather grinned as picked up the ball, and hurled it directly at Ezekiel face.

"Gophers win round one!" Chris announced, the Gopher cheered as the Bass looked over at Ezekiel with mouths agape, as blood was dripping out of the prairie boy's nose covering his hands in blood.

"EW!" Sadie exclaimed, as Bridgette rushes onto the court and escorts me to the bleachers.

"Pinch your nose, and keep your head tilted forward, while someone gets tissues."

"I'll get you some," DJ offered, getting up from his seat and rushed off.

"Alright guys," Courtney said, "We need a plan."

"I can do it," Harold interjected. "I didn't get the chance to display my mad skills."

"Oh, we've seen plenty, Harold." Courtney mocked.

"Wait let me in!" Tyler responsed.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Courtney replied angrily, "No way in HELL! We actually have a chance to win this. You threw like a girl!"

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"I don't get it, eh? I make a comment like that and everyone hates me. And now Courtney say something like that."

*** Dodgeball Court ***

"My last throw was just a warm-up, I promise we will DOMINATE this game if you give all the balls to me! Come on." Tyler assured his team. Courtney rolled her eyes, and though she practically knew this would likely end in defeat, she allowed it.

"Fine, go ahead. YOU BETTER HIT ONE OF THEIR TEAM THOUGH! Because if we lose, you ass is gone!", Courtney replied, the boy gulped but still got out as an active player alongside Courtney, Geoff, Katie, and Sadie, leaving Bridgette to tent to Ezekiel's bloody nose.

"Noah, Justin, you're up," Heather said.

"Sports are not my area of experience," Noah replied.

"My face, sorry," Justin smiled.

For the Gophers, Lindsay, Izzy, Cody, Beth, and LeShawna were active players in round 2. The Bass then gave all of their balls to Tyler, who tossed them after swirling once more. One shot went directly towards Chef, causing him to jump to safety, the second nearly hit Chris who dodged it.

"Watch the face, dude!" Chris yelled out after he saw Tyler's ball was dodged. The third ball went for the benched gophers and hit Noah who was to busy reading to pay attention, and the final ball hit Lindsay in the face. Tyler was devastated by this turn of events and ran to her, screaming.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"That's what I want to see!" Courtney said, relieved that Tyler finally struck an enemy player. Tyler, however, ran directly to Lindsay.

"Are, you okay?", he asked as he once more helped her get up from the ground.

"My face! Oh my god, how's my face?" Lindsay asked as she was worried, turning to him to show him many red swells from where the dodgeballs hit. Tyler showed a visible reaction but didn't tell her anything was wrong.

"It...it looks great!" Tyler assured Lindsay.

"It does?" Lindsay replied with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely!", the boy kindly replied. Cody, spotting Tyler's distraction went over and weakly tossed the ball at Tyler, getting him out. Courtney clenched her fists in anger, and Tyler and Lindsay both walked off, much to Heather's distaste.

"What are you doing? Hello! The Alliance rules!" Heather glared as she tried to get Lindsay's attention to no avail. Suddenly, the Bass heard something from the Gophers side.

"LET ME HANDLE THIS!" LeShawna angrily said, and she screamed with rage as she tossed the ball directly at the Bass side and then took her teammates' balls, knocking Courtney straight to the wall, followed by slamming one on the ground which landed on Geoff causing him to fall through the floor nearly. Next, there was Katie who was knocked unconscious. LeShawna screamed in triumph as she threw the last ball at Sadie, knocking her out.

"And that's how I roll." LeShawna cheered.

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"We're pretty much screwed."

*** Dodgeball Court ***

"We're so screwed?" Geoff said.

"We someone who can take no prisoners kind of guy, someone who knows how to think of nasty plans." Harold added.

The Bass members looked down at Duncan, who was still asleep.

"Well, I ain't going to wake him up," Katie stated.

"Me either, he'll kill us!" Sadie addded.

"Don't be a baby!" Courtney replied, as she glared at her teammates and pointed at Ezekiel,"You! Wake him up!"

"Uh...Why me, eh?"

"Because if he does kill you, you're the one that the most worthless on this team!" Ezekiel looked down at his feet, hurt by her comment.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I get Courtney still hurt with what Ezekiel said. I'm still hurt as well, but there no need to always put him down."

""" Dodgeball Court ***

The prairie boy nervously walked over to Duncan and tapped his shoulder, within a second Ezekiel was held up by his neck with Duncan giving him a death glare.

"You must have a death wish, homeschool?!"

"We are in danger of losing, we need help and you're going to help us do it!" Courtney glared at the punk.

"Is that right? Tell me princess, why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I can promise you that YOU'LL be eliminated tonight if we lose!"

Duncan looked around to see the other Killer Bass members giving him frustrated looks to back up Courtney's claim. He sighed.

"Alright," Duncan replied, speaking up, "I think I have a plan here, back at Juvenile Hall we always did something like this. We can send all the balls at the same opponent, preferably the strongest one they have, and eliminate their strongest first thus making the rest weak, got it?" once his team nodded, he got his game face on, "Good!"

Soon, Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ and Geoff were against Izzy, Cody, Gwen, Beth and Trent. The Gophers were not anticipating Duncan strategy, which got all of the balls to strike Trent at once. Shocked by this, he wasn't able to react in time and was struck, knocking hij out of play. The Gophers recoup and tried to respond to the Bass attack, but the Bass were too fast and successfully took down Cody and Gwen. Izzy and Beth were taking out shortly after.

"Bass take round 3!" The Bass cheered, while the Gophers looked at them with jaws dropped.

"Noah, Justin get out there!" Trent compliment, "We need your strength."

"Look just send out your strongest players, believe me, I'm helping by not helping."

Justin just smiled.

"Like we needed your skinny little butt!" LeShawna groaned.

Heather, Izzy, Trent, LeShawna and Gwen took their place across from Duncan, Geoff, Katie, DJ and Ezekiel.

"Your little trick won't work this time!"

"That's what you think. Get her!"

All five Bass tossed their balls at LeShawna. This time she easy dodged the first two, but the third one connected, getting her out. Stunned once again by LeShawna's elimination, the Gophers didn't have time to react; quickly taking out Gwen, Heather and Trent out, leaving Heather. The redheaded girl gulped but with a determined look and charged at the Bass with two balls in hands, taking Katie and DJ out. In was only a short lived as the Bass quickly took Izzy out.

"Killer Bass take round 4, the winner of the next Round is safe from elimination," Chris announced.

"I can't believe we're going to lose again!" Heather was losing her patience, she along with the other Gophers, glared at Noah and Justin.

"Ok, Noah, Justin, you listen and you listen good." The two looked at LeShawna beginning to get nervous by her words. "We are getting our butts handed to us out here, and you're just sitting here without a care in the world. You better get your ass out there or I'll kick it back to where you came from."

Noah looked around at his team, all of whom were giving him angry glares. He gulped as he finally realized he needed to do take action. While Justin gave them his brightest smiling, believing he'll get by looks alone.

Trent, Beth, LeShawna, Cody and Noah positioned themselves across from Ezekiel, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff and Duncan.

"Now!" Geoff yelled, the bass took aim and hit Cody and LeShawna. Taken by surprise, Beth threw a ball at Ezekiel, but the prairie boy caught it getting Beth out, and brought in Harold, much to the dismay of everyone. Bridgette smirked, taking the ball from Ezekiel and threw one at Noah, hitting him square in the groin. Trent and Geoff caught a ball, then throwing it at DJ and Katie, and brought in Gwen and LeShawna in. Geoff and Trent threw their balls at the same time both hitting each other, Gwen and LeShawna threw their balls at Bridgette getting her out. The past several minutes were an intense back and front of catching and knocking, evening leaving just Trent and Harold for their respective teams.

"Just one left! Go for it!" The Gophers cheered.

"You got this!" Tyler and Ezekiel cheered, as the Bass looked down.

Trent picked up a ball and glared at Harold, taking a nervous gulp threw the ball, as Trent threw the ball with all his might. However, Harold leaped out of the way and easily dodged it. Stunned, Trent then picked up ball after ball and chucked them all at Harold, who dodged every single one of them. The campers looked on, impressed and shocked by Harold's dodging skills.

"Time out!"

By Courtney's request, Chef blew the whistle.

"Harold, that was amazing, eh! Were did you learn to dodge like that?"

"Figure skating."

"Those were some pretty mad skills bro, but dodging isn't enough."

"Geoff's right! You have to either get him out," Courtney replied.

"Which we all know you can't throw for crap!" Duncan added.

"So you're going to have to catch the ball. Think you can do that?" DJ asked.

""I'll try."

Trent and Harold took their places back on the court. Trent picked up the ball immediately, and with on his might threw it straight at Harold. The ball hit its mark, and the force shot Harold back into the wall. Harold raised his hand up, and in his hand was the dodgeball.

"Killer Bass win the challenge!"

The Bass cheered in joy and hoisted him up on their shoulders and cheered him own.

"Not bad, dweeb," Duncan stated.

*** Bonfire Ceremony ***

"Screaming Gophers, welcome back. When I call your name please come and get a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers and you can't come back ever! The first marshmallow goes to Trent."

The musician flash a smile to Gwen before he got up to take a marshmallow.

"Gwen, Beth, Izzy, LeShawna, Heather, Cody."

The other Gophers members stood with Chris and took their marshmallows.

"and Lindsay you're also safe."

Lindsay let out a sigh of relief and stood with her team, leaving only Noah and Justin in danger of elimination.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Noah looked at the marshmallow nervously, while Justin just smiled at the female campers.

"The final person safe is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noah!"

A stunned Justin looked at Noah in disbelief.

"Wait, I'm eliminated?" Justin asked.

"That's right!"

Justin got up and slowly made his way down the docks.

Noah stood with his team, who glared at him.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Leshawna, Heather, Gwen.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Courtney, Harold, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan.**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Owen**

**22nd Place: Eva**

**Noah - Justin.**

**Izzy - Justin.**

**Cody - Justin.**

**Beth - Noah.**

**Trent - Justin.**

**Lindsay - Noah**

**LeShawna - Justin.**

**Heather - Noah.**

**Gwen - Justin.**

**Justin - Noah**

**Writers Notes; I kept Justin around so I could keep Noah around longer.**


	4. Not Quite Famous

Writers Notes: I don't own Total Drama Island, thanks to my beta HGranger89, and thanks for all the positive feedback.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island. The Killer Our campers had round of Dodgeball. The Bass thanks to Duncan and surprisingly Harold were able to outmaneuver the Gophers, and in the end, it was the supermodel Justin that was sent home. Who will be eliminated this week? Find out tonight on the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet on Total Drama Island!"

*** Intro ***

In the Gopher boy's cabin, everyone but Noah was still asleep; the bookworm was lying on his bed deep in thought.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Last night was a huge wake-up call. I thought I could get through this game with my intelligence alone, which was really stupid. But now I'm not going to make that mistake again."

*** Cabins ***

All the Gopher girls, excluding Izzy who was sleeping outside for some reason as she did that sometimes.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this. I'm already out of tanner."

"Wow Lindsay, that's such a tragedy," Gwen said sarcastically as she woke up.

"I know, right? Now I'll have to suntan in the sun. Do you realize how bad that can make your skin look?" Lindsay walked over to Gwen, who was still in her bed, fixing her hair. "Aw, you totally do," Lindsay said while looking at Gwen's pale skin, much to Gwen's annoyance.

"Wake up, campers," Chris said over the speakers near the cabins. "I hope you got plenty of sleep because today you're going to shine like stars. Be ready to bring it in today's challenge." Many of the campers had over enough of Chris, and very reluctantly got ready for today's challenge.

*** Theater Area ***

The campers took their seats on wooden bleachers in front of a stage.

I love musicals. Especially the ones with singing and dancing." Lindsay smiled when talking to Beth.

"Gwen! Saved you a seat," Trent said as Gwen walked over to him.

"Thanks." Gwen sat down next to Trent as the two smiled at each other. Heather glared at them, while Cody tried to mimic them Trent sat, only to fall on his backside in the process. Ezekiel tried to mimic Trent as well as he failed as well as he tried to sit next to Bridgette. Meanwhile, Lindsay blew a kiss to Tyler, who caught it and winked back. Heather, annoyed by this, glared at Lindsay, who nervously smiled at her.

"Welcome campers to our brand new, state of the art, outdoors amphitheater! Today's challenge is a summer camp classic. A talent contest!"

"Yes! Awesome!" Harold exclaimed.

"You have eight hours to pick the three most talented people on your team. Anything goes as long as it's legal," Chris said, pointing at Duncan, who snapped his fingers in disappointment at this.

*** Screaming Gophers Area ***

Heather blew a whistle to get her teams attention. "Ok, I'm Team Captain, so here's how it's going to work-"

"Whoa now, who made you Team Captain?" Gwen cut off Heather.

"She did, just now," Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, Izzy, Beth, and I had a voted, and I won."

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic."

"No one threatens Izzy," Izzy pointed out.

"Hey Gwen, snagged you an extra muffin." Trent walked up to Gwen and gave her a muffin, which she happily accepted. Heather began to glare but then smiled.

"Trent, you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?"

"Yeah, whatever, go for it."

"Very good. Now then, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy and I will be the judges."

"Are you going to audition?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Doubtful. You should audition, though; I heard you by the dock last night. You're terrific." Heather rolled her eyes as the couple exchanged another smiled just as Noah cleared his throat and did an impression of Chris.

"I'm Chris, can someone whip my ass for me."

All the Gophers cheered, as Noah continued doing impression of Chef, and his fellow Gophers.

"Great, Noah.." Heather smirked, "But when you go on stage suck up to Chris. His ego will love it!"

*** Confessional Heather ***

"I don't know what's going on between Gwen and Trent, but if I have anything to say about it, it's not going to last for long."

*** Killer Bass Area ***

A good distance away from his team, Ezekiel set up a log, placing an apple on top of it, and drew out an arrow. He released his grip, sending the arrow flying through the air. However, it bounced off of a tree and went flying through a window of the mess hall.

"NEXT!" Courtney replied.

"I know eight languages, those that help?" Courtney looked at Ezekiel somewhat impressed.

"You know eight languages?" Courtney folded her arms, and her along with Bridgette and Harold's jaws opened as Ezekiel spoke several different sentences in French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Italian, Portuguese, Russian and sign language.

"That great and all, but it won't help us win." Courtney replied.

Ezekiel felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and Bridgette's reassuring face.

"Hey, Ezekiel, maybe later, you can teach me Italian?"

"Really?" The surfer girl nodded, giving him a smile, which a certain party animal noticed.

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"Man, how lame get Zeke get?"

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"Does this mean I have competition for Bridgette now? No, it can't be."

***Screaming Gophers Area ***

Heather, dressed in a ballerina outfit, began to dance gracefully. As she finished her dance, she glared at Beth, Izzy and Lindsay.

"Oh, I vote for Heather to be in the contest," Lindsay said.

"I second that," Beth agreed.

"Izzy doesn't like," She folded her arms and shook her head.

"Ok, so I guess I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five?"

*** Bass Area ***

DJ had just finished doing an impressive ribbon dance routine.

"Alright, so I guess he's in then," Courtney said. "Who's next?"

Tyler was attempting to do tricks with his yo-yo, but horribly failed, and ended up wrapping himself in the string.

"Next!"

Katie and Sadie began to dance; after ten seconds, Courtney had enough.

"Next," Courtney groaned.

"I can surf," Bridgette said proudly, "I've won three champions."

"Good, good, anyone else got anything?" Courtney asked, wrote down Bridgette's name as a maybe, "Duncan, you got anything?"

"Talent shows are for losers."

"URG, NEXT!"

Instantly, Geoff stepped forward, smiling and with a skateboard in hand, however when he jumped on to his skateboard, it broke in half.

"Whoa, that kind of wrecks the ride."

"NEXT!"

Harold walked forward to do his audition he told a big breath.

"NEXT!" Courtney let out a thunderous voice, as she broke her clipboard in half.

Harold let out a frustration sigh and returned back to his seat.

*** Screaming Gophers Area ***

As the Gophers returned to continued auditioning, Izzy began to do an exotic dance, "Izzy call this the dance of the Rattlesnake."

"I'll put you down as a maybe," Heather said, "Gwen, what do you got?"

Gwen cleared her throat and began speaking:

"_Into my heart, an air that's kills from yon far country blows,_

_What are those blue remembered hills,_

_What spires, what farms are those._

_That island of lost content,_

_I see it shining plain,_

_The happy highways where I went,_

_And cannot come again."_

"Well if we need help putting Chef to sleep then we'll give you a call." Gwen when back to sit down, mumbling under her breath about Heather being an uncultured swine. "Cody, you're up."

Cody brought out a large piece of cardboard and began to break dance horribly; the self-titled ladies man believed he was much better then he was.

"Next!" Heather groaned.

LeShawna cleared her throat and began to sing 'I Will Always Love You' doing a decent impression of Whitney Houston, getting applause from her team.

"Not bad," Heather replied, "But not what we are looking for."

"Excuse me?" LeShawna replied.

"She pretty good," Gwen said.

"I said no, and I'm Team Captain. Beth, you're up."

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Rap star gangster wannabe is good, but I'm not going to let her upstage me."

*** Gopher area ***

Beth brought out two batons which she set on fire and began to twirl them around, everyone but Izzy was considered.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Don't worry Leshawna; I took classes."

Beth tossed the batons into the air, where they span out of control.

"Hit the deck!" Trent yelled. Everyone ducked for cover as the batons came hurling back to the ground where Izzy jumped and caught one with her teeth.

"I kind of missed the catching class though." Gophers walked off to rest before the talent show, Cody walked over to Gwen.

"So what you got there, Gwen? A journal?"

"Beat it, Cody."

"Oh, so it's private right. Don't worry; I'm down with that. It's cool." He folded his arms and leaned back, trying to look cool.

"What part of beat it don't you understand?" Cody took a sniff of Gwen's hair, "What the hell? Are you a pervert?!"

Gwen stormed off towards the girls' cabin as Cody followed her and held the door for her, much to the amusement of Heather.

"Aw, look Beth, Izzy, it's the first hookup of the season."

Gwen glared back at Heather and replied, "Oh yeah, we were going at it big time. I need a swim just to cool off." Gwen inside to change. Cody attempted to peek inside but instead got hit in the face by the door.

"Gwen, wait. I'll come to you," Trent said as he joined her.

"Sure!" Gwen quickly realized how excited she had made herself look. "I mean whatever."

The duo walked off, while Heather nudged Beth and Izzy. "We've got a diary to find." Beth looked at Heather suspiciously while Izzy just nodded.

*** Theater Stage ***

"It's the TDI talent extravaganza! Welcome to the very first Camp Wawankawa talent contest!" Chris said as the campers sat on the bleachers to watch. "First up for the Screaming Gophers, it's Noah!"

The campers clapped as Noah walked out on to the stage and took a bow. He cleared his throat, "Hello, I'm Chris McLean. The world most sexliest man."

"Okay, I'm going to award you ten points!" The self adsorb man smiled.

"First up for the Killer Bass is Courtney."

Courtney came out on the stage with a violin and began to play, Nearer, My God, To Thee.

"Beautiful I'll give it seven points!" Courtney bowed and returned to the bleachers, "So far the Gophers have the lead, up next, is Trent."

Trent walks out with his guitar to the applause of the Gophers, "This goes out to someone special here at camp."

_They say we've only got summer,_

_And I say that's really a bummer._

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun._

_It'll just be the two of us._

_Nothing to do just hang._

_So, let me say only this._

_Stick around for just one kiss."_

Trent was met with applause as Chris had awarded Trent eight points for his song. Trent waved over to Gwen, who dreamily watched the performance. Chris then slid Trent away and called on DJ to the stage. "Second up for the Bass give it up for the big guy DJ!"

DJ, wearing his unitard, came out and began his dance. Things were going well at first, but he soon got his legs tangled up in the ribbon and tripped on his feet.

"Dainty, and yet masculine. Let's see what Chef thinks." Chris smiled as we walked on the stage, and Chef awarded DJ two points.

"Not good, the Gophers had an early lead, last up for the Gopher is Heather!"

Heather came out to the applause of her team, wearing her ballerina outfit, as she sat down.

"Originally I going to dance for you. But instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration," Heather smiled and pulled out Gwen's diary.

"She wouldn't?" Gwen was left frozen in shock.

"With words by Gwen, the performance by me, enjoy," Heather cleared her throat and began reading. "Okay. What is it with guys that play guitar? What they think that just because they write music we just fall in love with them? What a loser."

Gwen face when from honor to confusion, "wait I didn't write that!" She turned to Trent, who looked as thought his heart had just been broken. Tears were swelling up in his eyes and looked as thought he was hurt extremely bad. When he saw Gwen looking at him, he couldn't bare it. He stood up slowly and without a word, just walked away.

Gwen wanted to call out to Trent, but something in her throat wouldn't let her.

"I mean how f###ing lame is he? And don't get me started on the others. There this creepy little perv that won't leave me alone. Escape asylum nutcase. Girl with an IQ lowered then dirt. A walking black stereotype. A spoiled little daddy girl's. A smug smart ass that needs a serious beaten. An ugly pig farmer with glasses, sorry sweetie but no man is going to want you. A walking heart attack, and a mute!"

Gwen looked over at her teammates, who were all giving her dirty the Bass looked at her disapprovingly.

*** Confessional LeShawna ***

"I know it wasn't Heather business to read Gwen's diary and all, but dear lord. That poor boy poured his soul into that song. And that's what she thinks of us?"

*** Confessional Trent ***

Trent is tearly eyed. He tries to speak, but he looks so devastated, he couldn't open his mouth.*

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"It's not true! I loved the song he wrote for me. Now I've to prove it to the rest of the team."

*** Stage ***

"Okay... that's just seriously messed up, even Chef agrees, but we loved and Heather earn ten points for her team. But with Noah's impressions and Trent's song, the Bass are seriously sucking. Can Bridgette and her surfer skills up things around? Everyone to the beach!"

*** Beach ***

Bridgette was in her wetsuit as she went out to the water with her surfboard, nerves were hitting her as everything came down to her. The campers, along with Chris and Chef, gathered around the beach to watch. The surfer started off slowly, and things were looking good, then she started to pull off some tricks. Earning cheers from the Bass, she then surprised everyone as for her big finish, she did a flip and was now standing on her hands on the surfboard.

"Awesome work there!" Chris smiled as Bridgette returned back to the shoreline, "and unfortunately you guys were just one point away from winning so that means the winners are the Gophers." All the Gophers cheered. The Bass looked out realizing that they lost.

"And the Bass, I'll see you tonight."

*** Confessional DJ ***

"I'm worried because I got the losest score for the team."

*** Bonfire Ceremony ***

After much of the bonfire ceremony had passed, Ezekiel, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Courtney, Harold and Tyler all had their marshmallows, leaving just DJ and Bridgette in danger of elimination.

"Kudos to you all for a great talent show. Singing, dancing, and surfing made for an entertaining night. But now it is time to say goodbye to someone." Bridgette and DJ, both glancing at each other, biting their nails.

"The last marshmallow goes to," Chris smiled, "... Bridgette."

The surfer let out a breath of relief, as Ezekiel let out a small cheer everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, eh." He pulled down his hat to cover his face.

"Its cool." DJ smiled, as his teammates came over for a group hug, before DJ made his way down the to boat of losers.

Later that evening, when Gwen was returning to her cabin. Only to fine it had been lock and the windows frames closed as well to prevent her from entering the cabin. She sent the rest of night there depressly trying to get them to open the door.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Izzy, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Cody, Gwen, Heather, LeShawna.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekie, Courtney, Harold, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan. **

**19th Place: DJ**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Owen**

**22nd Place: Eva**

* * *

**DJ - Bridgette**

**Bridgette - DJ**

**Duncan - Bridgette**

**Geoff - Courtney**

**Courtney - DJ**

**Harold - Courtney**

**Ezekiel - DJ**

**Tyler - DJ**

**Katie - DJ**

**Sadie - DJ**

Writer notes; Courtney played Nearer, My God, to Thee, probably most famous as the song the Titanic band played. According to the wiki Ezekiel can speak eight languages, it would have been nice to see that. Like World Tour, would have been a perfect place to display this skill. Or hell don't have Ezekiel enter but in the Aftermath Ezekiel could have a part where he teaches the viewer different languages.


	5. The Sucky Outdoors

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

Thanks to HGranger89, my beta reader, Omni Spectator; I was going to make Duncan the big bad because Ezekiel is going to be the main protagonist. But he's really going to the same as in canon a jerk but jerk with heart. Its just to make Izzy seem like she more crazy then normal.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers squared off in a talent show, and we had surfing, singing and Heather shocked everyone by reading Gwen's diary to the entire viewing world, and in the end it was friendly giant DJ that was sent home.

*** Intro ***

Needless to say, things were quiet and uncomfortable for the Gophers the next morning at their breakfast table. The only word spoken were Izzy asking her teammates if they were going to finished their breakfast.

Gwen sat alone at the end of the table. She meekly looked up to where Trent was attempting to choke down his breakfast. He looked terrible to say the least: his eyes were a little puffy from last night and the smile he usually wore on his face was no more.

Trent and a few Gophers looked up at Gwen, they grunted something under their breath and turn back to their food. Gwen wanted to say something, but she choked up.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Great everyone on my team hates me. LeShawna won't talk to me, even Cody stopped bothering me. I'll want to tell Trent the truth, but then I'll have to reveal my true feelings."

*** Mess Hall ***

Meanwhile, at the Gophers table. Geoff was still upset about DJ's elimination, the two had become quite close. To make matters worse, the girl he was crushing was currently talking and smiling with other guy. The prairie boy was teaching Bridgette and Harold Italian.

"Forchetta," Bridgette smiled as Ezekiel was holding up a fork.

"Tavolo?" Harold answered as Ezekiel tapped the table.

"Good morning campers!" Chris greeted as he entered the mess hall, "You known was today is?"

"Another challenge?" Noah replied, and rolled his eyes.

"Yep," Chris smirked. "Today's challenge is going to be the hardest yet. I'm not going to lie to you; some of you may not come back alive." Many campers gasped at Chris' comment. "Hehe, just kidding. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. All you need is at your campsite in the woods. You just have to find it first."

Chris pulled out two maps and compasses from a backpack and tossed them to Heather and Duncan.

"A night in the woods? That's easy, eh." Ezekiel replied, as he turned to Bridgette. "Dad and I did this a lot back home." Bridgette looked as though she been striked by a bot of lighting.

"Make sure to watch out for bears. Lost a few interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast is saved from elimination.

"In other word, I hope you Bass enjoy your night together because it'll be the last time for one of you," Heather snickered as she mocked the opposing team.

"I don't think so!" Tyler snapped back. "You're the ones who're going to be sending someone home!"

"And we know exactly who that will be!" LeShawna glared at Gwen.

"I hope not," Katie sheepishly replied. "I like everyone here...I'm sad that we had to say goodbye to four great people."

"That toughing and all," Noah replied, "but we have a challenge to win here."

Chris pulled out an air horn and blew it, too began the challenge. The campers stood up and began to race into the woods.

As the Screaming Gophers walked to their camp, with Gwen trailing behind the team. She didn't feel comfortable being around her fellow teammates with all of them all thinking she some heartless bitch. She knew they weren't just going to forgive her for 'what she wrote about them", she had to come up with how she going to reveal her innocence without revealing her true, deep feelings for Trent.

Ahead of the group was Heather, strategizing with her alliance.

"She's the next one to go," Heather spat.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Who do you think? Weird Goth Girl!" Heather pointed in her direction.

"I know she like so mean," Lindsay replied.

"Was the really necessary?" Beth asked, "I mean, do we really have to humiliation Gwen like that?"

"Or course!" Heather retorted. "We've gotta make everyone believe that they deserve what's coming to them. That way, they're most likely to vote that person."

"I guess," Beth sighed, "But it seem so mean."

"We're here to win," Heather reminded the farm girl. Beth just nodded. But for some reason, she didn't think it was worth all the humiliation. "Lindsay, Izzy, did you get that?" The two simply nodded.

Noah and Cody meanwhile, were having an intense, debate. The two geeks were fighting over what was better Marvel or DC.

"DC, is just to mature for little boys like you."

"Well excuse me for wanting FUN in a superhero movie!" Cody yelled back.

LeShawna grew tired of this and yelled," oh would you quit it with nerd talk!? It's giving me a headache!"

The camera switched over to show the Killer Bass, walking to their campsite as Courtney and Duncan were fighting over who would lead, Ezekiel was pointed to things in the forest and Bridgette was saying what they were in Italian. They were laughing as Ezekiel said a few colorful words about Chris in Italian, Geoff couldn't help but notice this and it turn his stomach.

"Look, Sadie!" Katie pointed to a bush of blueberries. "Look, blueberries!"

"I love blueberries!" Sadie said, the two girls stopped and began eating the sweet berries as their group continued walking, not realizing that they were leaving them behind. After a couple of minutes, the two girls noticed they were left behind and began to panic.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gopher had arrived at their camp, and were beginning to set up camp

"Whoa, where's the food?" Heather asked.

"Well, Chris did say this was a survival challenge," Trent replied, "We'll have to find our own food."

"Oh well, no problem then. I can find food here, wait right here, guys. I'll have food in no time." Cody replied as he entered the forest to get food.

"Great! Let's assign tasks," Heather said, "Lindsay and Beth, I need you two to help me build a fire, Noah, LeShawna and Izzy go and get fire wood and food if you can. Trent, you and Gwen should set up the tent."

Immediately, everyone else glanced back and front between Trent and Gwen, who looked uncomfortable with the idea.

"All right! Let's get to it! Chop! Chop!"

Though some of the campers were annoyed by how bossy Heather was acting, they decided to let it go for now and set off to their tasks. Heather smirked at Gwen and Trent, she had a plan to make Gwen even more hated then she is now.

The Gophers continued to work on setting up camp. Lindsay and Beth had gotten a fire started and LeShawna was just returning with some firewood. Trent and Gwen worked quietly on setting up the tent.

"Sooooo hungry," Lindsay complained while holding her stomach.

"Hey, pizza delivery."

The Gophers turned around and were shocked to see a pizza guy holding a large pizza box in his hands.

"Over here, it's for the camera crew," the camera said while waving to the delivery boy.

"Ugh, how is that fair?" Heather asked.

Suddenly, Cody emerged through the trees holding a large pile of fish.

"I am man! I bring fish!" The Gopher members were delighted and crowed around Cody, Izzy took one of the fish and ate it raw.

"Cody, did you catch all these yourself?" Beth asked.

"Sure did, my grandfather taught me how."

"Cody? Did you bring back anything else?" Heather asked, "I'm not eating fish."

"Yeah, me either," Noah replied.

"No one here is going to stop you from starving yourself," Gwen retorted, glared at Heather.

At the Killer Bass camp, the campers present had done a great job at setting up their campgrounds and getting ready for the long night ahead of them. Duncan, Courtney and Tyler were setting up a tent, well Duncan and Courtney were, Tyler somehow managed to get his pants stuck in the tent peg when he hammered them in. Ezekiel and Bridgette were lighting the fire, while Harold and Geoff were tasked with finding food and more firewood. Ezekiel was having a hard time focusing on anything but Bridgette.

"Whoa, you're good at that," Ezekiel said.

"Um, thanks?"

"Oh, I mean it's a good thing. I mean you're not like other girls, you remind me of my cousins; they don't mind getting dirty, eh."

"Uh, alright." Bridgette raised an eyebrow, sure the prairie boy was trying his hardest to make up for his comments.

Duncan chuckled as the prairie boy didn't realize his compliment had failed, while Courtney rolled her eye, Duncan turned to Courtney, "What's for dinner Ladies!? I'm starving!"

Courtney and Bridgette snarled, "You seriously don't except us to cook for you do you?!"

Ezekiel covered his face with his hat, excepting Duncan to get beaten up, "You got to learn to keep your mouth shut, eh."

As the Bass finished setting up camp, the others returned from foraging. Geoff was single-handledly brought a large supply of firewood for the evening. Hoping his strength would impress Bridgette.

"Man, finally. I'm starving," Duncan stated. "Get anything good?"

"We got some berries and fruit, and filled the canteens with water," Harold replied, as Geoff was trying to comfort Katie.

"What's wrong," Bridgette walked over to Katie, she tried to explain by couldn't understand her through her weeping.

"Sadie is lost in the forest," Geoff replied, as he patted her back.

"We found her, calling out for Sadie," Harold explained.

"Well we have to find her," Bridgette spoke up determined, Katie looked up a wiped away a tear.

"Re-really you'll help?" Katie asked, and Bridgette nodded.

"Sure we will," Geoff replied, "If my best bro were lost, I would hope someone would help me."

"I'll help too, eh!"

"Me, too," Harold added.

"Fine!" Courtney shrugged, "Just make it back before dark I don't want to lose this challenge!"

*** Gopher Area ***

As the sun set, things were going much better for the Gophers. They had plenty of food, their fire was burning strongly. They were eating fish around the fire, as Izzy finished telling a long story of how she killed a bear.

"Izzy killed a bear once, with Izzy's bare hands, it was when Izzy had to camped out with a tribe of Eskimos in Siberia during Izzy fleet from the RCMP and learned to kill a bear and eat raw fish" Izzy smiled, then to prove her point, she once again took a bite out of a fish, much to everyone, disgusted. "They even taught Izzy the surprise mating calls of the bear." Izzy began growling.

Cody and Noah were in other debate over who the best Jedi is, while Gwen had finally worked up the courage to sit down and talk to Trent. She nervously approached the musician, still shaking off the gut feeling.

"Trent?" She whispered to the musician.

Trent looked up and smiled at her, but when he realized who it was, the smiled faded away, much to Gwen's displeasure.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to sound neutral.

Gwen stumbled at her words, "I know you're not thril with me."

"What gave you that idea?" Trent scoffed, if Gwen didn't like him he would deal with it. But getting pitied by the girl he liked was to much.

Gwen ignored this, "But you should know...that...wasn't true what you heard."

"Is that so?" Trent didn't sound convinced, "It was from YOUR diary!"

"I didn't write the stuff," Gwen replied, sounded frustrated. "I don't hate you, Heather was lying!"

"Really? Prove it then," Trent sneered, folding his arms.

Gwen was stuck, she wanted to prove her innocence, she wanted to prove she thought Trent was a great guy, but she was scared to admit her feelings towards the musician either.

"Well?" Trent asked, getting impatient.

After a couple of seconds of quick thinking, Gwen did the only thing she could think of: she threw her arms around Trent and pulled him a kiss. All around them the Gophers were cheering loudly, Heather smirked.

Meanwhile, Katie, Geoff, Harold, Ezekiel and Bridgette were still out looking for Sadie.

"Okay, Katie try to think, when did you last see Sadie?" Harold asked.

"Right here... I think. It's too dark to see clearly," Katie cried as Geoff tried to comfort her.

"It's okay," Geoff said softly, "Sadie is probably safe in a cave, or maybe she found her way back to camp?"

"Don't give up, before we even try." Bridgette smiled.

"It was so stupid, we had a silly little fight," Katie looked down with guilt.

"We all fight with our friends sometimes," Harold replied.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up about it," Geoff smiled.

"Yeah, being sad doesn't help, eh."

"Th-Thanks," Katie' mind was panicking at all the horribles things that might happen to Sadie, "You didn't have to help."

"We couldn't let you just go alone," Geoff replied.

"Plus, we can find her quicker with more people," Bridgette added.

It was beginning to get dark, and Ezekiel stumble backwards, tripping over some root, and suddenly he let out a sharp cry just and fell in a pile of leaves. Ezekiel grabbed his legs, eyes closed in pain, just as they heard a low hissing sound, Harold shined a flashlight and saw a snake tail slither away into the forest.

Bridgette knelt down and crawled towards him as he clutched his leg, breathing deeply. "Are you okay? Oh man -that thing bit you?" Ezekiel grimaced but didn't answer, "I left my first-aid kit back at camp. Just let me see how bad it is?" He drew back his leg just as Bridgette grabbed the cuff of his pant leg; he tried to get up on his own, shaking as he did but fell back down.

"Crap! Harold help him up," He ran over and used his strength to support Ezekiel's, he wasn't looking too good.

"Dude, not looking so hot," Geoff commented.

"Okay...Okay...Okay," Bridgette was thinking, her phobia was beginning to kick in, it was now night fall, Sadie was lost and now Ezekiel was injured. "Geoff, stay with Katie and help her find Sadie, and Harold, help me get Ezekiel back to camp."

They all nodded in agreement, as Ezekiel shaking his head.

"NOO! I'm fine!" Ezekiel was trembling, trying to show them he was okay.

"No, you're not!" Bridgette replied and went over to Ezekiel and supported his side as Harold did the same and nodded back to Geoff and Katie as they made their way back to face when nearly as pale as the farm boy.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I hope Ezekiel will be alright."

*** Gopher Area ***

*** Bass Area ***

The Bass team were sitting around the campfire as Duncan was telling ghost stories. Tyler was in a fetal position, while Courtney was unimpressed.

"And when she got to the car, there was a hook!"

"Wha...What happened?" Tyler asked, shaking.

"No...one knows, some say the killer died, some say he haunts these very woods. He could even be...Right here!" Duncan brought up his hand, which now had a hook on it. Courtney leaped into Tyler's arms, who immediately dropped her like a rock, as Duncan chuckled.

"That wasn't funny!" Courtney comment, Duncan just smirked, suddenly Harold and Bridgette returned with an injured Ezekiel.

"Did you find her?" Tyler asked; then he noticed Ezekiel and the jork grew concerned, "Is he okay?"

"Zeke got bit me a snake, Geoff and Katie are out there looking for Sadie," Harold replied.

"You still haven't found her?" Duncan asked, suddenly realizing how he acted, he continued, "Not that I care or anything."

When Bridgette set Ezekiel down by the fire, they were shocked to see how pale he looked, his face almost pure white tinged with a sickly green, he was sweating and trembling slowly; his right eye was twitching and then suddenly he collapsed again. Bridgette checked out the bite, finding it swollen, red and bulging.

Bridgette began panicking, putting her hands over her head to think, "Okay...Okay...Tyler bring me my pack." Tyler immediately did as he was asked and returned her pack. Bridgette rooted through it, finding her first-aid kit and began rubbing some lotion on Ezekiel's swollen lump. "Okay, okay, that should keep the swelling down," she then took some pills and tried to make Ezekiel swallow them, "and that should help slow down any infection."

"Alright so..." Tyler was cut off early by a roar coming from the woods.

"What was that?" Courtney asked, nervously looking in all directions.

"Sounded like a bear," Bridgette responded.

"Chris did say there were bears out here," Harold added.

"So, we'll just leave Zeke here and run," Duncan chuckled, as his team glared, "God, learn to take a joke."

Suddenly, a large grizzly bear walked into the campsite; the Bass members eyes grew wide at the sight.

"RUN!" Courtney yelled as the Bass ran, Bridgette and Tyler struggled to move Ezekiel as his whole body was limp and he moaned in agony as they tried to move him, they tripped over a rock. The beast towered over the three teen, they closed their eyes tight and waited for the end, as the bear began laughing.

Everyone was taken by surprised as the beast pulled off its head, revealing Izzy, laughing. Bridgette clenched her chest and was gasping for air, Tyler wetted himself.

"What the f##k!?" Courtney snarled, eyes full of murder while Duncan and Harold held her back, "What kind of sick twisted psychopath are you!"

"That was so much fun, Izzy totally got you guys good." She smiled and soon turn to Ezekiel, who was moaning in grunts.

"What happened to Zekey?" Izzy asked.

"Got bit by a snake," Bridgette replied after her heartbeat returned to normal.

"Cool. Izzy loves snakes, Izzy has ten at home, what kind was it?"

"Of course the crazy girl has snakes," Duncan mumbled.

"It was too dark to see. All we know is that it bit him, and now he's really hurt." Harold replied.

"Really?" Izzy almost sound surprised like that getting bit was by a snake was a bad thing, "Snakes gives Izzy kisses all the time, and nothing happened to Izzy." She walked over and smiled with childish wonder at it, and poke the swollen lump, causing Ezekiel to moan in pain and agony.

"Izzy, go and bother your own team," Bridgette glared, getting annoyed by her presence.

"Okay," Izzy threw a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared into the night.

"So, hows is the dorky redneck doing?" Duncan asked, causing Bridgette to glare at him.

"He should be okay, I've stopped the swelling the best I could, but he needs some better meds back at camp. We should leave now, waiting till morning could make him worse."

The team agreed to start making their way back to camp; Tyler picking Ezekiel up to carry him, making the teen groan. "Hopefully Katie, Geoff and Sadie will be there."

The teens were making there way back to camp, and Bridgette sang softly to Ezekiel.

_"Never mind the darkness._

_Never mind the storm._

_Never mind the blood red moon._

_The night will be over soon._

_The night will be over soon."_

The camera then cut to the forest again where Katie and Geoff were calling out for Sadie.

"This my fault!" Katie said, "Sadie is lost, and Ezekiel got hurt because of me."

"Don't say that, " Geoff replied, "We'll find Sadie and Ezekiel will be fine, alright?"

As then continued searching, they could hear a faint sound up ahead. Katie smiled and ran ahead with Geoff following her as they came across a cave where Sadie was.

"Sadie!"

"Katie?" The two friends joined into a big hug.

"I'm so sorry," Katie replied, holding her friend tightly.

"It's okay," Sadie smiled.

"Oh, Sadie, Geoff helped me find you," Katie said, "So did Bridgette, Harold and Ezekiel, but Ezekiel got bit by a snake."

"That sounds scary," Sadie replied.

"There's nothing we can do right now," Geoff added, "Seems pretty safe inside this cave. We should stay here tonight and make a break back to camp at first light."

The girls nodded in agreement, and they fell asleep.

The camera cuts to the next day, Chris was standing in front of the bonfire awaiting the campers' arrival. The Killer Bass arrived first.

"Chris, Ezekiel needs the infirmary now!" Bridgette called as she walked over, with Tyler carrying a seriously looking sick Ezekiel. He looked pale as a ghost and was trembling.

"He looks fine to me, shake it off man," Chris said to Ezekiel.

"Chris he needs medical attention now!" Bridgette yelled, shaking her fist, surprising everyone by her outburst.

"Okay," Chris shrugged, "Take him to Chef, dude was army vet or something." Tyler threw Ezekiel over his shoulder and dashed to the mess hall, followed by Bridgette.

They burst through to the kitchen where Chef was asleep in a chair mumbling about getting those damn kids and Chris one day while swinging a butcher knife around. "Damn kids, it's not lunchtime! Get the hell out!"

"It's Ezekiel," Bridgette replied as Tyler sat him down in a chair.

"What happened?"

"He was bitten by a snake," Bridgette answered.

"Was it a big one or a small one?" Ezekiel moaned loudly.

"I didn't see it," Bridgette replied, holding Ezekiel' arm, his face contorted with great pain.

"What color was it?" Ezekiel clenched his chest, looking as though he was about to pass out.

"I didn't see it!"

"Did it have stripes or spots..."

Bridgette was losing her cool and screamed, "Just do something!"

"Fine," Chef walked over to a cabinet and returned with some pills, "Here take one every two hours." Chef then brought over a freakishly large needle, and Ezekiel's eyes widened. "This will only hurt... a lot!" Chef smirked, and Ezekiel let out a loud moan and passed out. Ezekiel's skin color was slowly returning back to normal much to Bridgette and Tyler's delight.

Meanwhile back at the bonfire, the Screaming Gophers came running to Chris in full speed and stood next to Chris in disappointment, as they saw the Bass beat them.

"We lost?" Gwen asked as her team glared at her.

"Actually, Gwen, you won!" Chris commented, just as Geoff, Katie and Sadie returned.

"WHAT!" Courtney cracked her knuckles.

"Well, all the Gophers made it back before ALL of your team made it," Chris commented, the Gopher cheered as the Bass looked in disappointment.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Bass were gathered around the fire, with Ezekiel looking much better.

"You know the drill if I call your name you're safe. The first person safe from elimination is Bridgette."

Bridgette smiled and took her marshmallow.

"Next is Ezekiel and Tyler!" The two high five, after Ezekiel finally understood what it was.

"You're looking better, Ezekiel." Bridgette smiled.

"Th...Thanks...um... You look better, too, eh." Ezekiel blushed, as Bridgette just smiled.

"Geoff and Harold," The two fist-bumped and joined the others, and Katie smiled as Geoff took his marshmallow.

"Courtney and Duncan!" The delinquent winked at the C.I.T, causing her to around her eyes.

"Sadie and Katie, this is the last marshmallow of the evening." The two friends embrace each other in a tight death grip, knowing that they'll be soon apart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katie. Sadie, I'm sorry, but it's time to go."

"No, don't eliminate Sadie; she deserves to be here more," Katie pleaded.

"Don't say that Katie, you can do this. You can survive without me." Sadie assured putting a hand to her friend's shoulder."Listen, it will be okay; you have to stay and fight hard for the both of us. I know it will be tough, but I believe in you. "

Katie looked at Sadie with teary eyes as Sadie also began tearing up.

"Ok."

Finally, after a few minutes, Katie and Sadie let go of one another, and Sadie took her trip down the dock of shame, where Katie followed to see her off. She boarded the boat of losers and waved goodbye to her friend. Katie weakly waved back, tears streaming down their faces, as the boat finally left port, separating the two.

"I miss you already," Katie yelled.

"I miss you more," Sadie yellback before disappearing through the horizon.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Izzy, Beth, Trent, LeShawna, Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Cody.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Duncan.**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: DJ**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Owen**

**22nd Place: Eva**

* * *

Votes cast:

Courtney - Sadie.

Duncan - Sadie.

Harold - Sadie.

Ezekiel - Duncan

Bridgette - Duncan

Geoff - Ezekiel (Sympathetic for being injured)

Tyler - Katie

Katie - Courtney

Sadie - Courtney

Writers Notes; I love Gwen to much to do this. I don't really have plans for Sadie or Katie. So really it was a flip of coin.


	6. Phobia Factor

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Our campers were challenged to spend the night in the woods; The Screaming Gophers were victorious, and Sadie was sent down the dock of shame. What surprises will our campers have in-store today? Find out today on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

At the end of Sadie's elimination, Geoff, Bridgette and Ezekiel were standing on the dock of shame trying to comfort a weeping Katie while the rest of the team tried to encourage her to return to the bonfire.

"Sadie! Why, Sadie?"

"Sadie would want you to keeping, eh."

"That's right," Bridgette replied.

"You have to be strong, keep fighting for Sadie," Geoff knelt down and patted her back, "Katie, you know Sadie would want you to keep going, eh." Flashing her a smile and offering her a hand. She wiped away a tear and nodded sadly as she took Geoff's hand, and they slowly made their way back to the bonfire. Where the Bass, excluding Courtney and Duncan, looked guilty.

"It was a long goodbye," Geoff explains to the others.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "It's not like it's the end of the world."

Katie and Bridgette glared at her for a moment they sigh and sit down with the others

"Hey, guys, what's happening?!"

The Bass turned around to see that Cody was the source of the voice. The entire Screaming Gophers team came and joined them around the bonfire.

"What?! Come to gloat!?" Courney gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes.

"Calm down, C.I.T," Noah raised his hands in to reassure them.

"Anyway," Cody replied, "We came with a peace offering." Izzy walked over to the Bass with a plate of green jelly with a gummy worm inside of it.

"EWWW!?" Courtney had panicked and tossed the plate away.

"It's just jelly," Beth commented.

"Chickens give me the creeps." Tyler said.

Everyone stared weirdly at Tyler for a few minutes until Trent simply say "Chickens?"

"Chickens? That's pretty pathetic," Duncan chuckled, "how do you get a wimpy fear like that."

Tyler sighed, "When I was eight, we had a school trip to a farm with some older kids. These real jerky fifth-graders trapped me inside a chicken coop. It was horrible; they were pecking my face and hands, craped all over me. It took days to get it out of hair."

"That's so horrible, eh." Ezekiel placed a hand on friends shoulder, and the jock smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, that would probably scare most people," Bridgette replied.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"And so we all just started having a big share fest around the bonfire. Beth went on and on about how she was afraid of being covered in bugs, and even Heather admitted to being afraid of sumo wrestlers."

*** Bonfire ***

"Being buried alive," Gwen said.

"Having to defuse a bomb," Cody said after pondering his fear.

Noah gave him a weird look. "A little specific, but when you ever have to do something like that.." Cody just stifled a laugh.

"Having to walk on a minefield," Lindsay added.

"When would you have to walk on a minefield?" Noah asked, getting more annoyed.

"Oh, you're right!" Lindsay replied, "I guess... a bad haircut."

"That was Sadie's fear," Katie cried as Geoff and Bridgette placed a hand on her shoulder, "and mine too."

"It's like you two have no sense of individuality," Noah replied.

"It's okay," Geoff said softly, "I'm afraid of hail."

"I'm scared of being alone in the woods," Bridgette added.

"I thought you liked the woods?" Geoff asked.

"I'll do...but... My parents took me camping when I was five. When my mom was busy setting up the tent, I saw the cutest little bunny in the world, and I wanted to play with him. I chased after him, and I got lost. I was alone in the woods for hours until the forest rangers found me."

That's sounds scary, eh." Ezekiel and nervously placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, worrying if the small comfort would alarm her.

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled, "what about you, Ezekiel?"

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head, "Moose."

"Flying man, that's what freaks me out. That's some crazy stuff," Izzy stated.

"You have a fear of flying crazy girl?" Noah replied, "Didn't think you would."

"HEY!" Izzy glared, as she was in the process of licking the jelly off the ground. "Izzy not crazy, Izzy was tested, and Izzy has an IQ of 188!" Noah just rolled his eyes, not believing Izzy for a second.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Oh, sure the crazy girl that talks in the third person has a higher IQ than me? Yeah, and Hell has frozen over."

*** Bonfire ***

"Okay Mr. Comment, what's your fear?" Courtney glared.

"Well." Noah grimaced, "Fear of failure. Well, what about you Wonder-woman, what are you scared of?"

Me? Well?" Courtney rubbed her wrist, "Nothing. " she glared at Duncan as he laugh. "What about you? What are you scared of?!"

Duncan looked down to the ground, kicking at it lightly with his shoe. He didn't need to see the other campers faces to know that they were all staring at him, awaiting his answer. "C-Céline Dion music store standees." He mumbled, his face turning red from embarrassment.

Cody burst out laughing, his smile so big his eyes partially closed in the process. "Ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that!" He continued to laugh as the delinquent sent him a glare, clearly unaffected.

"Dude, did you say Céline Dion music store standees?" Trent asked, clearly amused.

"Oh love Celine Dion," Lindsay smiled, "wait, what's a standee?"

"What's a Celine Dion?" Ezekiel asked, baffled as ever.

"Wait...What..." Beth shouted as everyone looked at Ezekial, "You don't know who Celine Dion is?"

"She's a singer dude," Geoff replied.

"She wrote the love song from Titanic," Bridgette said.

"I've never seen that movie," Ezekiel said, pulling his toque over his face, feeling inferior with everyone looking at him.

"You never saw Titanic!" Bridgette said out loud.

"You're really sheltered, aren't you?" Tyler replied, chucking a little, making the prairie boy looked down at the ground, Tyler gave him a pat on the back.

"Wait. I still don't know what a standee is," said Lindsay.

"It's those cardboard cut-outs they put inside of stores." Trent tried to silence his laughter, largely out of pity for Duncan.

"It's alright," he patted Duncan's back, "I hate mimes. Like, a lot."

*** Mess Hall: Next Day ***

"Good morning campers," Chris said as he walked into the mess hall where the campers.

"I hope you're all ready for today's challenge that I'll like to call Phobia Factor. Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worse than be stuck here with nothing to eat but this nasty stuff," Noah pointed to his eggs, which were purple.

"You got a problem with my cooking skinny boy!" Chef stormed over to Noah.

"No, it's better than my mom's," Chef glared and placed another egg that was pitch black on the boy plate and returned to the kitchen.

"Our first victim, Heather, it's sumo time!"

Heather spat out her cup of tea into Trent's face.

"And Gwen, you, me, the beach, and tons of sand."

"Wait, how does he know our worst fears?" Lindsay asked.

Noah facepalmed, "Because we told them."

"At the bonfire last night," Trent added, *Remember?"

"They were listening to us? RCMP are watching Izzy?" Izzy began clawing at the walls searching for wires; she saw a camera guy and knocked one of them out before running out of the mess hall ranting that they will never catch her.

"So anyway," Chris continued after Izzy's outburst. "Chef, didn't you have a special order for Tyler today?"

Chef gave Tyler a devious looking grin and brought over what looked to be a deep-fried chicken. Tyler took it and prepared to take a bite off the head carefully. Suddenly, a living head of an actual chicken popped out from the hole, scaring Tyler.

*** Outside ***

Chris had set up a small blow-up pool and filled it with worms. The campers looked down at the pool in disgust. It was Beth who was up; first, she took a breath and closed her eyes, then hopped into the pool.

"And with that, Beth sets the bar high for the Screaming Gophers," Chris said as the campers cheered for Beth. Chris then brandished two mullet wings. "Lindsay and Katie, you have to wear these bad wigs all day."

Lindsay and Katie cringed as Chris placed the wig on their heads.

"You're still beautiful to me," Tyler smiled as Lindsay smiled back.

"You got this," Bridgette placed a hand on Katie's shoulder, "Just think of Sadie."

"Yeah it easy," Ezekiel smiled, and Katie nodded sadly.

"Bridgette," Chris smiled and pointed to the woods. "Go and have a nice six-hour walk in the woods." The surfer girl's face turned white, and she began sweating profusely.

"Don't worry Bridgette; you can do it, eh."

"Yeah, Bridgette. It's just a hike; it will be over in no time." Geoff smiled and patted her back.

Encouraged by her friends' words, she began to make her trek through the forest alone.

Next, Izzy to a broken down looking plane. Worse than that she would have to endure an entire plane ride, with Chef flying. She reluctantly got in and screamed in terror as she took off.

Chef did a few flybys over the island before landing.

Chris grinned and turned to Noah, "And Noah, you lose."

"WHAT!?"

"Your fear is failure, so you can't do anything. You lose a point." Noah facepalmed as Chris led Cody to a secluded area in the forest where two trash cans were connected to a timer and explosives, making a stink bomb.

"Alright Cody, this bomb is set to go off in 10 minutes. Everything you need to know to defuse it are on these blueprints," Chris said as he handed Cody the blueprints.

"What? Are you kidding me? I can't do this!"

"Then I recommend you look for a safe place to hide," Chris said, leaving Cody behind.

The camera then switches to a stage where Heather stood across from a sumo wrestler. The large man looked at her menacingly and charged at her. She ducked down in fear and caused him to bounce off of the stage.

Next, the camera shows Bridgette sitting alone in the woods.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I would actually like to thank Chris and the producers for making me face my fears head on."

*** Forest ***

A chipmunk then scampered over to Bridgette, she lowered her hand, and the chipmunk jumped on it. Bridgette scratched it behind its ear. She smiled, suddenly the chipmunk let out a huge roar. Bridgette screamed and flung it away and ran back to the cabins.

Meanwhile, at the beach, Chris was shovelling sand on top of Gwen, who was inside a glass container with a walkie-talkie.

"There's enough air in there for an hour. You only have to last five minutes," Trent said to comfort her.

"That if we decide to dig you up?"

"Not funny Chris!"

"Sheesh, it was a joke."

Back at the theatre, Leshawna was on the stage in front of a cage with a small spider inside, paralyzed with fear.

"Not to worry!" the sadistic host smiled, "All you have to do is touch it."

"You can do this," Harold yelled to encouraged, earning glares from everyone, and Duncan hit him.

"Don't cheer for the enemy!" Duncan glared.

"Come on Leshawna; it's the smallest spider in the world!" Heather said, shaking her fist vigorously.

Leshawna shivered, slowly reached out a hand and the spider slowly calm up her finger, and she was promptly bitten by the snake. Screaming in pain, she tried to shake the snake off, but she passed out first.

Chris smiled as Leshawna turned pale. "Leshawna wins a point! Also a tetanus shot!."

The camera cut to a the moose pen, having to last five minutes in the pen. Ezekiel was running from the moose as fast as legs could carry him, not daring to look back to see how close the moose was. He his legs started to feel like jelly. Deciding he had enough, he race to the exit. But just before he could reach it, he felt a horn heave him into the air, sending him flying over the fence and landing on the ground hard. All the campers watching winced as Ezekiel landed with a loud THUD.

"Oh my God!" Bridgette exclaimed as she raced over to Ezekiel to check on him. He was unconscious, and looked to be in extreme pain.

The Bass looked at Ezekiel with a very concerned look on their faces.

"He needs help!" Geoff exclaimed.

"We'll help him." Chef said, sounding actually concern with the boy's health.

*** Beach ***

Back at the beach, Gwen had three more minutes to go, for being buried alive. Trent was sitting next to where she was buried, talking with through a walkie-talkie.

"I need something to take my mind off of being buried. Why are you scared of mimes.

"Ah, it was terrible. My parents took me to a carnival once when I was four. I was having so much fun, but then I got lost. I called out to them, but I couldn't find them. Then there was this guy with horrible make-up pretending to be me. I tried to run away, but every time I looked around there, he was doing this crazy run and scream routine."

Suddenly, someone tapped Trent on his shoulder, he turned around and saw he was face to face with a mime.

"AHHH!"

Trent dropped his walkie-talkie and took off running with the mime chasing him, as Noah walked by.

"Trent? Are you there?" Gwen asked as Noah picked up the talkie.

"Trent has a play date."

"Noah?"

"Blueie-Lock? Having fun?"

"Ugh, yeah, it's totally a blast down here," Gwen huffed, "You should try it."

"I'm good thanks."

"How did you do anyway."

"Same crap, different day," Noah murmured.

"I feel that," Gwen replied. "Besides Chris' sick little game, Chef's cooking, Heather acting like she's prom queen and I can't get Cody to leave me alone."

Noah hummed, amused but not showing it, "Have you ever tried just telling him, to get bent?" He suggested.

"Not directly..." Gwen frown, "Look I know it sucks to be rejected by someone you like."

"Can't say I can relate," Noah shrugged.

"So aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Why I dress like this?" Gwen said, annoyed, "Everyone else does."

"Why?" Noah said, rolling his eyes, "It's your lifestyle; what does it matter to me anyway? Why should I make a big deal out of something that's not my business."

"Wow..." Gwen felt herself relax at his reassurance. "People are constantly asking me, 'why I become a Goth."

"Like I said, what's it to them? It's your life."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Wow, Noah is actually really cool?" Gwen said with surprise, "I had no idea he was so open-minded."

*** Beach ***

Back on the beach, Trent was continuing to run from the mime; he ran past Gwen's burial ground, where Noah was digging her out, and ran to the docks, with the mime still close behind. He ran to the end of the docks and jumped into the water. The mime took a breath and prepared to dive.

"Stop," Trent yelled, "Uh, you will ruin your make-up!" The mime looked down sadly and walked away, defeated and Trent climbed out of the water.

"Trent earned your team a point," Chris said, as he sent a remote control cloud over to Geoff. "Unfortunately things aren't looking good for our buddy Geoff."

Geoff was relaxing on the beach, as the cloud suddenly began to hail, "Geoff just five minutes under the cloud," Chris explained, as Geoff howled in pain and ran trying to escape the cloud.

"Aww, look at that," Lindsay pointed as Geoff ran past her and Katie, "It's like a baby cloud." Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard.

"What the HELL was that?" Gwen asked.

Chris grins sadistically, "I think that was the sounds of Cody failing his challenge.

The camera turned to the forest, where a dazed Cody covered in garage, stumbles about.

"Okay's let see, Tyler you're up. "

Tyler gulped as Chris led him to a chicken pen, "All you have to is pet a chicken."

"You can do it, Tyler," Lindsay smiled in encouragement.

"He better, unless he's was his ass kicked," Duncan cracked his knuckles.

"What, Duncan means is, you got this," Bridgette added.

Tyler jumped out of the pen.

The camera cuts to the Killer Bass cabin where a Celine Dion music standee was positioned outside. Duncan looked at it in fear.

"Is that a Celine Dion?" Ezekiel pointed to the standee.

"Yes," Bridgette replied.

"Just one hug and you're done," Chris told him, "and Katie and Lindsay, I say you've completed your fear."

The two girls squealed and threw off their wigs, earning cheers from both teams.

"Do I still look beautiful?" Lindsay smiled.

"Of course," Tyler replied, "I'll take you any day, bad hair or good." The blonde embraced the jock in a tight hug, earning a glare from Heather.

"Great job!" Geoff cheered.

"I don't know man," Duncan said, "That looks really real!"

"Suck it up; it's cardboard!" Tyler yelled.

"Come on, Duncan, we need this," Courtney smile.

Duncan looked at the standee and sighed. He knew he'd be in danger of elimination if they lost tonight. He walked up to the standee and looked at it. He saw Courtney smile encouraging him to hug it.

"Last up is Courtney."

"What?" The CIT was suddenly nervous, and join Chris up on stage, "I didn't say anything." The host pulled out green jelly.

"Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me!?"

"Nope for the win the challenge, all you have to do is eat this."

"You can NOT expect me actually to do something like this? YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"True, I can't. But it might cost your team the win."

Courtney looked down at her team, all of whom were looking at her, hoping that she would do it. She then looked back at the outfit Chris had for her and grunted.

"Gah, I can't do this."

"So be it. Then with that, the winners are the Screaming Gophers!"

The Gophers cheered in victory as Courtney hung her head in shame.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Killer Bass looks like you've found your way here again. It was a fun day, but now it is time for someone to go home. If I call your name, then you're safe. First, one safe is...Duncan."

Duncan smiled and took his marshmallow.

"Katie, Harold, . You all are also safe."

The campers took their symbols of immunity, leaving only Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Ezekiel and Tyler.

"Now then, you five all failed to complete your challenge today. As a result, one of you is going home."

The four campers looked at each other.

"Next two safe is...Geoff, Ezekiel and Bridgette."

The three exchanged a smiled as they joined the others at the bonfire.

"Courtney, Tyler. One of you is about to walk the dock of shame. The last person safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Courtney!"

Courtney took a breathe of relief why Tyler hung his head in shame.

* * *

Remaining Campers:

Screaming Gophers. Noah, Izzy, Beth, Trent, LeShawna, Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Cody.

Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Duncan.

17th Place Tyler

18th Place: Sadie

19th Place: DJ

20th Place: Justin

21st Place: Owen

22nd Place: Eva


	7. Up The Creek

Writers Notes: Thanks to HGranger89 for beta reading this, and thanks for the feedback. daniellauterhahn I PM you the answer to your question, check profiled and in the Messaging selection it should be there. I response to users through that and response to non-users on the stories.

But to answer it here; Yes Katie and Sadie did slow them down in the hot tub challenge, but they're were also held up because of Courtney and DJ not jumping. And with Courtney busy attitude and Zeke's comment I don't think they cared what Katie and Sadie did.

Metal Face; This will be mostly T rated.

Tom McGills - Yeah I'm evil.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island: The campers squared off to their conquer fears. It was a hard-fought challenge for them, many rose to the challenge, but in the end, it was Tyler who was eliminated for being to chicken to face the chicken. Beth had helped Trent and Gwen resolved their fighting. Tune in for what will be the most shocking twist yet, right here on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The camera opened to the Screaming Gophers cabin, where LeShawna was frustratingly rooting through her luggage, "WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS IT?!"

"Where what?" Gwen stretched as she got up.

"Someone stolen all my bras and panties!" LeShawna exclaimed doing other take through her suitcase.

"Us too!" They turned to see that it was Lindsay, Beth and Heather rooting through their suitcases as well, panicky Gwen check it luggage only to find that her undergarments were also missing.

"S##t my are gone too!" They found that all of their undergarments were stolen all but Izzy.

"Izzy is going commando!" Izzy smiled, making them shiver in fear.

"We have a dirty creep here!" LeShawna glared around at the girls.

"Well Cody and Noah are gay!" Izzy using her fingers to count.

"We will figure this out later," Gwen said.

The campers gathered together in the lunch line.

"Hi girls," Bridgette said shyly.

"Look gals," LeShawna put a hand on her hip, and glanced at the boys."We have some dirty perv here."

"You too?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean someone stolen your..." Beth blushed with embarrassment.

"Yes," Bridgette replied, as glaring at the guys. "I don't won't to point any fingers."

"We have some dirty perv here!" Heather glared, "look we might not get along with each other but we have to smoke him out!"

"For once I agree with you," Gwen said.

Most of the campers were eating their food, Courtney was glaring at Harold and Ezekiel believing that they're responsible behind the thief. Heather slowly picked at his plate and stared across the table where Gwen and Trent were eating. The two would occasionally glance at each other, and whenever their eyes met, they would blush and smile. Watching them, Heather would glared in anger and confusion.

*** Confessional Heather ***  
"How in the world did that happen? She was hated by everyone, she was going to go next. But don't worry I am resourceful." She smiled holding a garage bag.

*** Mess Hall ***

Over at the Bass side, Katie was sitting by herself at the end of the table, looking down at her food sadly.

*** Confessional Katie ***

"Ever since Sadie was eliminated, I've been feeling pretty down. I promised her that I'd try my hardest. I will win this game for her."

*** Mess Hall ***

Katie continued to look sad while Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Listen, guys," Duncan whispered to the rest of his team. "If we lose again I say we vote off the other pathetic wonder twin down there. She's a wreck without Sadie to shadow; we'd be doing her a favour."

"Unless we find out who behind our missing clothes!" Courtney glared at Harold and Ezekiel.

"I don't know guys. She just misses her friend. I know the feeling, I'm missing my bros back home." Geoff, threw a concerned look Katie's way.

"Fine, do whatever you want, but it doesn't change anything," Courtney rolled her eyes again, while Geoff just shrugged and walked over to eat with Katie.

"So Katie, are you doing alright?" Geoff smiled as he sat down.

"Huh?" Katie looked up, "Hi Geoff, I'm doing a little better, but Sadie and I did everything together. We have never been apart for more than a few days. I hard being apart from her for so long." She sighs wiping away a tear from her eye. "I... I know how you all think Sadie and I are weird because we are so close and dress the same. Were not lovers, were not family, were just close very friends now. It's hard to explain. "

"No, not at all," Geoff replied sympathetically, "I remember when my best friend had to move to a different city. I was down in the dumps for weeks." The party animal smiled, "I have to keep going for him, just like you have to fight for Sadie. We can't let them down!"

"I won't," Katie flashed him a smile, as Geoff patted her shoulder.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." Geoff offered, "This game is so much harder to get through without someone to talk to."

Katie sobbed once again as she thought about Sadie. "Thanks, Geoff."

*** Confessional Katie ***

"That was really sweet of Geoff; it's nice knowing I have some friends here."

*** Beach ***

After breakfast, the campers were on the beach, waiting for Chris to explain the challenge to them.

"Psst... Gwen?" Trent whispered as he handed her over a muffin, Gwen smiled and took it. Ezekiel had noticed that Tyler also snuck Lindsay some muffins. He pulled one muffin from his pocket and nudged Bridgette.

"Bridgette? Are you hungry, eh?" He smiled and showed her the muffin.

"Not really." The prairie boy looked down, as Duncan noticed and chuckled.

"Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip. You all have to paddle across the lake to Boney Island," Chris paused for a moment as lighting effects thundered in the background causing a couple campers to jump. "Once you get there, you'll have to portage your canoe to the other side of the island; it's a two-hour long hike through the dense and treacherous jungle."

"Por-what?"Geoff asked.

"Portage..." Chris repeated to the party animal. But when the host saw a fly go in one of Geoff's ears and out the other while looking completely clueless, Chris just sighed and said. "You, carry your canoe over your head," Chris replied, "Now then when you arrive at the other side of the Island you will have to build a rescue bonfire judged by me. The first team to paddle back to the beach will be the winners. Oh, and one more thing I should mention: Legend has it that if you take anything off the Island, you'll be cursed forever!"

The contestants collectively gasped, all but Noah folded his arms.

"Yeah, a cursed island. Woo!" Izzy pumped her fist into the air.

"Sounds like it will be loads of fun.,." Noah sarcastically replied.

Chris smirked, "that's the spirit."

"Cursed Island?" Heather asked, arriving late.

"Cursed Island, don't take anything," Chris replied as the teen nodded, "Now, get your canoes and let's have some fun."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Oooo! A cursed Island? Yes! Izzy was wondering when things were going to get interest! Oh my God! This one time, when Izzy was on the run. I came across this cursed Island and Izzy met the lizard king."

*** Beach ***

As the campers approached the beach, Trent glanced back at Gwen and gave her a smile. Gwen smiled back, Trent, trying to be gentleman, helped Gwen into the canoe. The goth girl rolled her eyes, but smiled and accepted the gesture.

Noah and Cody were in a small circle strategizing as they walked up to the canoe. Neither one minded the other and both were actually happy they were stuck together, besides Izzy cheering about the 'happy couple'. They both got along pretty well and had a lot in common. Cody pumped his chest as he picked up a paddle...a little too hard and began to cough profusely.

*Hey Lindsay, Beth, what do you say about us being partners?" Heather smiled.

The smile on Lindsay's face answered the question loud and clear, but Beth didn't have time to protest as Heather was already dragging her to the canoe.

This left LeShawna alone and unpartnered, frankly searching for someone to partner with, anyone other than …

"IZZY! Needs a canoe BUDDY!" The redhead shouted as she jumped onto LeShawna's shoulders. The home girl wasn't ready for this, and as soon as she landed on her shoulders, she lost her balance and fell backwards. Both she and Izzy landed with a thud on the sandy beach.

"Together, Izzy and LeShawna will make it to the cursed island of spooky bones!" Izzy roared as she rose to her feet and stood on LeShawna's back, she groaned as she tried to cope with the pain.

Izzy glanced down and glared at LeShawna, "No time to laze around! We have the challenge to WIN!" She jumped off her back and threw her in the canoe, followed by the paddle, hitting her in the back of the head before running into the water herself and diving into the vessel. "WHOA!"

*** Confessional LeShawna ***

"Trapped in a canon in the middle of the water with her..." Begins to shiver at the thought, "I rather be struck with Heather."

*** Beach ***

As the Bass were teaming up, Katie was looking longingly at the ground. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Katie standing there, smiling at her.

"So, like, you wanna be partners for the challenge?"

Katie gave him a weak smile to say 'yes'. She was grateful someone she liked wanted to be parents, but would still rather Sadie to be here.

Ezekiel looked over to Bridgette who was putting on a life jacket. He gulped and slowly approached her. As usual, she had a smile on her face; that was the one thing he liked about her the most; even on a one-way trip to a cursed Island, she still had a smile on her face. Bridgette noticed the prairie boy smiling at her and stopped in her tracks. Ezekiel found himself blushing fervently as he tried to make the words come out his mouth.

He took a deep breath, "Hey, um... Bri-Bridgette," Ezekiel stuttered, "I was wo- wondering if y- you'd like to my canoe pa-partner?" He stammered through the whole thing, blushing the entire time, unfortunately, he spoke so quietly Bridgette didn't hear him.

"Hey, Bridgette," Courtney called out, approaching the surfer girl and prairie boy, "want to be partners?"

"...Sure..." Bridgette shrugged.

Ezekiel was left unnerved and more uncomfortable to ask Bridgette with Courtney around, he dropped his head and stared at the ground. He felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Harold giving a sympathetic smile and offered to partner up with him.

"So, I guess that leaves you and me dweebs?" A voice behind Harold and Ezekiel's chuckled.

Harold just rolled his eyes and turned to face the person the voice belonged to.

"If you're trying to get under my skin, I strongly advise against it Duncan," Harold sighed.

"Hey, I'm not trying to get under your skin...but if I am, icing on the cake, I guess."

Duncan walked by Harold and Ezekiel to the last canoe. Harold muttered idiot under his mouth, while Ezekiel glanced over to Bridgette and Courtney. He looked back at Duncan, who was grinning menacingly at him and Harold.

Within minutes, all the campers had paddled their canoes to the starting line and were ready to go.

"Alright, campers on your mark... get set... Go!" Chris fired a starting gun into the air, and the campers were off. Meanwhile, a dead eagle fell out of the air, "That's going to provoke some angry emails."

"So Katie, how are you holding up?"

"I'm trying to keep it together. I don't won't to let my team down." Katie said, "But maybe I should I will get to see Sadie again."

"Don't talk like that! Sadie wouldn't want you to just give up!"

"I know." Katie looked back and gave Geoff a smile. "Thanks, Geoff."

Geoff smiled back before she turned around to continued padding. Geoff looked over to Duncan's boat. The delinquent gave him a thumbs-up, and Geoff returned the gesture.

While over at Ezekiel's boat glanced over in sadness, but smiled a little and was least happy that Bridgette was a partner with someone nice, Harold wanted to think of something to get his friend from feeling blue. The two didn't look happy to be partnered with Duncan. Though it looked like they were trying to cope with situation.

"So, Zeke? Is this your first time canoeing?"

"No," Ezekiel replied, "I used to canoe and fish with my grandpa before he died, but the lake was much smaller than this, eh."

"So, dweebs, tell me: did you two go on the panty raid?"

"First of all, no. Second of all, why would you care anyways?" Harold asked.

"Oh, just curious is all. Its perfectly normal if you're a guy."

"I don't like what you're implying, eh."

"You don't even know what I'm implying, Zeke," Duncan interrupted.

The camera flashed over to Gwen and Trent, the two were sharing a conversation and have laugh.

Over at Heather's boat, she was fumed at this, "We need to be together on this one so we can discuss our strategy for the game."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked.

"Well...since my plans to have Gwen voted off backfired somehow, we need to regroup and think of a new plan."

Beth nervously shifted in her seat as she continued to paddle, hoping no one would noticed.

"NO! NO! NO! Gandalf is far stronger then Dumbledore!" Noah exclaim as the camera flash to him.

"Dumbledore is better!"

Courtney pitched the bring of her nose as she pasted them, "Give it a rest nerds!" She sighed and turned to Bridgette. "Bridgette? So who do you think is the creep is? I things its the sexist pig or the ginger.

"If you want to talk to me about Ezekiel and Harold, I'll thank you to use his name," Bridgette interrupted archly, "and I don't want to point fingers until we know of sure. And Ezekiel is trying to make up the things he said."

"Come up, Bridgette!" She glared at the farm boy's boat, "People like that don't chance!"

"I'm still a little bad about what he said, but seriously I'll heard much worse comments at school."

"Whatever," Courtney rolled her eyes, "If it is him, he'll be voted off."

LeShawna was forced to do all the paddling as Izzy told him farfetched stories, "Do you know Izzy is on the RCMP most wanted list? Oh, and Izzy is wanted in thirty States and banned from several European countries as well as Australia. Izzy also has six Nobel Prizes, an Olympic Gold medal, and a Ph.D." Izzy flashed them the degree which clearly showed that she'd scribbled out someone else's name and wrote her own in a black sharpie with the Z's backwards.

"You're really something," LeShawna stated.

Suddenly, the campers were surrounded by a thick fog; the teens looked up to see that the fog was coming from an ominous rock skull looming over their island destination.

"Ooooo neat skull," Izzy exclaimed as the campers docked on the bone covered beach."This is awesome!".

"Yeah, a creepy, spooky Island, with hundreds of things that could kill us. Awesome is definitely how I would describe it, Izzy," Noah said sarcastically as he stepped forward, crushing bones beneath his feet.

The campers, freaked out by the ominous nature of Boney Island, wasted no time in running through the forest. As they ran through the thick the forest, they began to hear roars from animals and tried to avoid the piles of animal bones and skulls.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked, creeped out.

"Relax, it's just Chris trying to scare us." Noah responded. "Nice try Chris, but you have to do better than that," he shouted as a pack of massive beavers with giant tusks, began to chase after the terrified campers. "Okay, that's better... RUN!"

The monster beavers continued to chase the campers all the way to a swamp, then turned around and began chasing them back through the forest with a big grin on her face.

"Izzy come back!" Beth cried out, as Izzy continued to run through the forest chasing the beavers.

SECTION

Meanwhile, not far behind, the Killer Bass were moving as fast could and came to a fork in the trail.

"We should go left," Courtney said.

"The right path is wider," Bridgette responded.

"I agree with Bridgette, eh," Ezekiel smiled, the Bass agreed and started down the right path just as the Screaming Gophers caught up to them, and took the left path. As the team walked along the path, Trent stepped into quicksand.

"Uh, oh, I'm shrinking! Trent yelled out.

"It's quicksand, genius," Noah replied.

*** Confessional Chris ***

"Hahaha! Did you see that? I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would actually walk into it." Chris wiped tears away from his face from laughing so hard.

*** Boney Island ***

Soon enough, Trent was waist-deep in the quicksand.

"I'll save you, Trent!"

"No, Lindsay, you'll just get..." Ignoring Trent's plea, Lindsay jumped into the quicksand and began to sink herself.

"Oh, now we're both stuck," Lindsay screamed.

"Someone do something," Beth panicked.

"Well," Noah replied, giving them a salute and waved, "It was nice knowing you." He was about to leave when LeShawna grabbed his arm.

"Think of something brainiac!"

"Like what?"

Thinking quickly, Cody grabbed the nearest vine and attempted to swing over the quicksand and grab Trent's hand to pull him out. Instead, however, he missed the hand by an inch and crashed into a tree. Thankfully, the vine swung back over to Trent, who was able to grab it and use it to pull both him and Lindsay out of the quicksand.

"My hero," Lindsay exclaimed as she gave Cody a hug and kissing his cheek, which made the poor boy turn beat red.

"Thanks," Trent smiled as he patted Cody's back, "Where'd you learned to do that?"

"Ugh...well..." Cody stammered as Lindsay let him go, "I watch lots of movies."

"I hate to interupt," Heather called over, "But the Killer Bass are ahead of us!"

Suddenly a loud cry could be heard from the forest, turning around to see the pack of beavers with Izzy riding on one their backs. She jumped off it and joined her team, who looked stunned.

"Bye!" Izzy waved goodbye to the beavers as they ran back into the forest.

"Okay, WHAT WAS THAT?" Noah asked.

"Oh, them, they're really softies," Izzy smiled, "Izzy beat them in battle, and they let Izzy join the tribe."

"WHAT!?" The entire Gopher exclaimed.

SECTION

The Bass were making good time as they jogged through their path; everything was looking good until Bridgette suddenly halted.

"Oh, God!"

"What's the hold-up!" Duncan groaned.

Bridgette was looking into the forest, and soon they saw what she caused her to stop. A rabbit lay in the middle of the path, bleeding from its mouth with its leg bent awkwardly. "Poor thing!"

"Who gives a crap!" Duncan barked, "We have the challenge to win!"

Ezekiel put a hand on Bridgette's shoulder and felt her shudder slightly. Looking over at the rabbit, he saw the rabbit twitch slightly and the smallest raise on its chest.

"It's alive, eh." He exclaimed.

Bridgette looked up at him, then at the rabbit incredulously, she then looked back at Ezekiel as he headed out towards the rabbit. The prairie boy knelt down near the rabbit, and saw that it was, in fact, alive; he reached out very gently and picked up the rabbit. The creature's fur was covered with blood and dirt; he looked down at it as he looked back to the others.

"Oh, my God!" Bridgette had said repeatedly, as Ezekiel carefully handed the rabbit to her, she stroked its head gently. "Everything will be okay little bunny," she whimpered.

"What do we do!?" Katie whispered, looking at the rabbit with sadness as Geoff placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe, Chef will know what to do?" Geoff suggested.

"In case you all forgot, we have the challenge to win!" Courtney said gruffly.

The team rallied, Bridgette holding the rabbit to her, and the Killer Bass rushed to the beach. The Gophers arrived from their path at the same time, and both teams set up camp and set about building their campfires; as they struggled to light the fires, Chris was flying overhead in a helicopter, ready to judge the winner.

"This should work," Izzy smiled, "It's a homemade firestarter Izzy made; it contains tree sap from rare breeds of sage. Izzy learned to make it from Inuit tribes in Nunvaut while on the run from the RCMP. Stand back; this is going to be big!"

Everyone, including the Killer Bass, saw that Izzy had a crazy look in her eyes. They took her advice and backed way up. She threw the fire starter into the weak flames and it almost like a nuclear bomb has gone. The explosion sent everyone flying backwards. Izzy was sent into the water, Cody was laying onto of Gwen in an awkward position which he continuously kept apologizing to her for; Ezekiel and Bridgette were also in awkward position.

"Gophers take it," Chris announced through a megaphone," Now all that's left is the canoe trip back, the team that can dock their boats to the beach first will be the winner so hop to it!"

The contestants jumped to their feet and began to make their way back to their canoes leaving Izzy's fire unattended, and it quickly began to spread through the dense forest as while the campers raced to paddle back to the Island. The teams were able to keep pace with each other making for a close race.

"Paddle you wimps!" Duncan screamed, enraged that the Gophers were keeping pace with them.

"Come on!" Trent tried to encourage his teammate as the beach of the camp was in sight.

"And the winner is..." Chris watched as both teams all crashed into the beach at the same time. After replaying the race, it appeared that the Bass crossed the line first.

"The Killer Bass!" Chris smiled, the groans of the Gophers were cut off as a sudden massive wall of fire could be across the lake coming to Boney Island.

"Ooo, pretty lights," Izzy smiled as the flames of fire from Boney Island reflected in her eyes, the rest of the campers starred in shock as the flames grew violent and beginning spreading across the entire Island, as Bridgette took off towards the mess hall to get Chef to help the rabbit, followed by Ezekiel, and Cody, carrying an injured Noah.

*** Mess Hall ***

"Seriously!" Noah bellowed, whining from the pain of his seriously burnt body, "I need some help! And all I get is rubbing clean?"

"That's right pipsqueak! NEXT" Chef barked, as Noah mumbled under his breath while Bridgette came up behind him.

"Oh, sweet rabbit stew!" Chef smiled, looking down at the rabbit in Bridgette's arms, "Nice."

"WHAT?! NO!" Bridgette glared at him, "We found this rabbit on Boney Island. Please help him!"

Chef looked down at the campers and shook his head, mumbled something about them being dumb kids. He led them to the kitchen, clearly off the table, where Bridgette gently placed the rabbit.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bridgette whimpered, and she gripped Ezekiel hand tightly, as they sat inside the mess hall and glanced over to the kitchen very occasional.

"I hope eh," Ezekiel said softly.

"I'd like to stay until I know if he's going to make it or not," Bridgette said, her voice trembling. "You can go back with the others if you want."

"I don't mind staying with you, eh." Ezekiel said softly, making Bridgette smile a little.

Bridgette nodded, and sighed, "You probably think I'm some silly little girl. Worried about a rabbit."

"No, not all, eh," Ezekiel replied, "Kind reminds about this. I found an injured bird in the backyard, and I nursed it back to health."

They sat at the mess hall waiting for several hours, talking, well more so Bridgette talked, while Ezekiel listened. She talked about pets she had, and about her home life, family and other small things, but mostly they just sat in silence. Bridgette was surprised that Ezekiel was listening to her every word; most of the guys at her school didn't usually pay attention to her when she spoke.

"And so my mother is pretty much my best friend. I lost my father when I was very young."

"Oh, that's terrible," he said sadly; he was trying desperately to remember not to do anything gross that would ruin the conversation. "I lost my grandfather when was I young."

"So, how about you?" She asked, "What's life working on a farm like?"

Ezekiel stared at her in disbelief, "You...you want to know about me?"

"Yes,"

He looked around. "Why?"

"Well, I don't really know much about you, and I'd like to."

"Well, it's a lot of work, tending the fields, milking the cows, feeding the animals... it's sometimes difficult, but I like it too, eh. I occasionally go riding with one of our hoses. Do you like animals?"

"Yes I do," Bridgette smiled, "I work and care for injured animals, there aren't words to describe how amazing it is just to see the joy on the animal face when it realizes it can go wherever it wants, but its also a lot of hard work and its sad because I see a lot of death."

"I know how that feels, eh. I work with animals, and seeing them sick and old is sad." Ezekiel chatted on about his escapades on the farm, which included birthing animals, and churning cow and goat's milk into cheese and butter.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Ezekiel and Geoff surprised me. Guys at my school always made fun of me and my love of animals."

*** Mess Hall ***

"So I guess that's something we both like eh," He chuckled nervously, as Bridgette smiled.

"I guess so, "She smiled, "Anything else?"

"As you know I'm homeschooled," he said, still shrugging a little. He wanted to make his life sound interesting to Bridgette. He sighed, mentally as he realized his life was quite boring. "My family owns a big farm, which is a lot of work, which is why I'm homeschooled; my parents need help during the day with chores. In my free time, I like riding my horse and playing with my dog. I like to study languages too; I know eight different languages. Ten if you count English and sign language."

"Could you teach me more Italian? I've always wanted to learn."

He spent the next hour and a half teaching her how to speak, and Bridgette was a quick learner. The surfer girl smiled and giggled at how Ezekiel spoke different languages with his thick Canadian accent. The two continued talking about their lives and the more they talked, the more comfortable they both felt.

Soon Chef stepped out, carrying the rabbit out, who was know peacefully sleeping and in good health." Cry babies; your pet is okay."

Bridgette gasped and held the rabbit to her body, and the two teens left the mess hall, returning to the cabins.

"You were very brave today." She whispered to him.

"I won't say that..." Ezekial rubbed to back of his head.

"Shhh, just take a compliment," She flashed him a smile. When they arrived at the steps of the cabin, she gave him a hug. The prairie boy was completely caught off guard not daring to move as he was completely wrapped in Bridgette's arms, unsure what to do. It was the first time he had been hugged by someone other than his parents. And by a girl, not less. There was definitely something different about being hug by someone who wasn't your parents — the strength of the embrace. More importantly, how warm and soft she felt.

"Good Night or I should mean, Buona Notte." Bridgette smiled after what felt like an eternity of silence between them, and she entered the cabin.

"Bridgette? Oh, he's so cute!" Katie ran over to look at the bunny, with Courtney.

"I know," Bridgette smiled and patted the bunny.

*** Screaming Gophers Cabin ***

Heather was making her way over the cabins, and ran into Cody.

"Hi, Cody," She smiled and gave him a hug, "thanks for saving Lindsay."

"Uhh..." Cody was taken back from the hug, but smiled and petted her back, lightly. "No problem." She let him go and gave him a smiled. The tech boy fluttered and made his way back to his cabin, meeting up with Trent and Gwen cuddling on the steps of the cabin. They flashed him a smiled, but they raised an eyebrow seeing something black stuffed in his pant pocket.

"What's that Cody?" Trent pointed.

"Huh?" Cody looked down at his pockets, and pulled it out, revealing a black bra.

"Huh?" Was all Cody could mutter.

Gwen's shout, a mix of horror and fury, startling everyone; Cody, horrified, watched his dream girl turn towards him, heaving in a fury. "You...you...you...did this?" she hissed, stomping over to him, picking up the bra.

"What?... Wait," Cody stammered, terrified as Gwen approached him with that hurt, furious face.

"WHAT!" LeShawna screamed, storming out of the cabin, along with rest of the Gopher girls.

"Wh...no..that...not..." He looked at Trent and Noah for supported, they just folded their arms.

"Somebody check the cabin?" Heather glared at boy, Gwen stormed in the cabin, and soon came out with a garage bag, opening to reveal the missing laundry.

"YOU LITTLE SICK PERVERTED CREEP!" She slapped Cody across the face, very hard. He reeled from the blow, a red imprint left on his cheek. He was on his knees, taking in deep, shuddering breaths. His thin body was shaking; he looked down at the ground as Gwen stormed off, along with the rest of the girls.

"GOPHERS IT ELIMINATION TIME!" Chris announced through the speakers.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Gophers were gathered at the bonfire ceremony, waiting for their fates to be determined, the girls glared at Cody, all but Beth. She glanced at Heather, she most have been behind this. She turn to Cody, he was looking at the ground wiping away tears. His heart was pounding, he could barely speak without choking up.

"Alright, if I call your name, please come up and collected a marshmallow," Chris smiled, "The first person safe is Noah."

Chris flung the marshmallow at the seriously burnt teen face, causing him to hiss in pain, making the host smile.

"Also safe is Trent, Beth, Gwen Lindsay, Heather and LeShawna." The campers cheered with high fives, leaving Cody and Izzy left without one.

Trent began to tug slightly at his hair.

Izzy covered her mouth in suspense.

"The final marshmallow goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Izzy!"

The redhead couldn't help but sigh in relief as she picked up her marshmallow. Behind her, Cody slumped in his seat, and slowly made his way down the docks without uttering a word. The only two to see him were Noah and Beth.

The farm girl hugged him tightly, apologing that she couldn't help him. "I'm sorry Cody."

"It's alright," Cody patted her back.

"Well Heather knows how to play this game well." Noah replied, with a chuckle and shake Cody's hand, "Now what am I going to do without any intelligence conversation here to keep me sane?!"

Beth patted Noah on the shoulder, chuckling. "Don't worry, Noah. Maybe you'll get voted off next!"

"Oh, great comfort."

Cody chuckled and walked pasted them, however Beth grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies, but it wonderful in its own way, and they could remember about the moment is that when their lips touched, they knew the memory would last forever.

The two smiled as they broken apart, and they walked holding hands before Cody abroad the boat of losers.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Beth, Lindsay, LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Izzy.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold.**

**16th Place: Cody**

**17th Place: Tyler**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: DJ**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Owen**

**22nd Place: Eva**

**Voting**

**Gwen - Cody**

**Trent - Cody**

**Noah - Izzy**

**Beth - Heather**

**Lindsay - Cody**

**Heather - Cody**

**Izzy - Cody**

**Cody - Heather**

**LeShawna - Cody**

Writers Notes: Poor Cody, having Heather more cruel makes her downfall more rewarding. But wanted to give Cody some happiness.


	8. Paintball Deer Hunter

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

Writers Notes: Thanks to Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Trygve11 and WeirdAlfan101 for your reviews.

Joel Connell - Chris being Chris always chances the rules in cannon, and it was more because of how serious Ezekiel having his leg broke.

Sugar Sweet600 - Yeah I have plans for Geoff, because Bridgette will be outing up with Ezekiel.I wanted Geoff to be with someone.

Metal face - I'll think about.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Our remaining campers took a canoe trip to Boney Island. Our campers were chased by monster beavers, got trapped in quicksand and escaped a forest fire., Someone stole the all the girls undergarment, and Izzy burnt down Boney Island. I knew that girl was crazy, but I didn't know she was a pyromaniac. In the elimination ceremony, Heather plated the girls laundry on Cody getting him eliminated . Who will be eliminated next? What plans does Heather have up her sleeve? Will the girls learn the truth; and is keeping Izzy here a good idea? Tune in on today episode of Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The camera opens up to an overshoot of the island, showing viewers that Boney Island was still on fire and firefighters were sent in planes to airdrop gallons of water to help extinguish the flames. Back on the island, Chris was standing on the theatre stage from the talent show. He plugged in a guitar to giant speakers, cracked the volume up high and began to play it, sending sounds waves to the cabins.

In the Bass boy's cabin, the loud noise caused everyone to jolt up from their sleep. Duncan, in particular freaked out and dove under Geoff's bunk.

"They're coming for us! Hit the deck!"

Geoff fought on the urge to laugh while Harold walked over to redhead geek noticed that Ezekiel was whittling.

"What are you doing Zeke?"

Ezekiel looked and grinned, "Hey Harold, just working a little gift, eh." Ezekiel revealed a wood carving.

"What are you making?" Harold smiled, "and who is it for?"

"Well, I'm not finished, but I'm going to give it to Bridgette." the prairie boy smiled, why Geoff looked concerned, Duncan laughed.

"Look, I don't think she is going to like that."

"Why not? My parents always told me the best gifts are homemade," Ezekiel told him with a confused look.

"Gifts like that are too soon; they could scare her off." Harold sat down on the prairie's boy bed. "You have to start small, you know talk to her. She has to be comfortable with you. You know simple stuff things like comment on her natural beauty, her surfer skills. You get what I'm saying."

"I think I do."

"Trust me I know my way around the Ladies." Duncan busted out laughing earning the attention of the two deeks.

"You? Have skills with the Ladies?" Duncan was still smiling, "Trust me you have zero chances of landing any girl here. Well maybe that farm girl if your lucky."

*** Confessional Harold ***

"I was honest with Ezekiel, a gift like that is too soon." Looks down at his feet deep in thought, "Duncan thinks he's so great!"

*** Confessional Duncan ***

Is seen laughing, tries to stop himself but laughs even harder.

*** Camp Grounds ***

In the Bass girls' cabin, Courtney eyes open and she had a glare of murder in them; taking deep breathes to calm herself down.

"I hate him so much!" Katie tried to cover her ears with a pillow, along with Bridgette, who gently petted the bunny that she and Ezekiel saved from Boney Island.

Over with the Gophers boys, Trent and Noah groaned and facepalmed neither of them ready for the day.

In the Gophers girls cabin, LeShawna hit her head on the top bunk when she was woken up, "He's starting to get on my last nerve."

Izzy was still sleeping somehow manages to do so while hanging upside from the top bunk rail as, Gwen, Lindsay and Beth woke up.

Meanwhile, Heather let out a yawn and slowly made her way off her bed, only to be startled by Izzy, who was right in her face. The crazy redhead hung from the bottom of the bunk hovering above Heather's bed.

WAH! What the hell?!" Heather shrieked, backing up from Izzy, "What do you want psycho?"

"Izzy is looking for Nargles. Have you seen them?" Izzy asked.

"What the hell are Nargles? No, I didn't seem them! Now get out of my bed!" Heather demanded.

Izzy swung from the bunk above Heather's bed and flung herself outside.

*** Confessional Beth ***

"Since Cody was eliminated I've been thinking a lot lately. Sure don't get me wrong I would love the money, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm starting to feel like the girl's back home that always picks on me. "

*** Camp Grounds ***

All the campers gathered around to the bonfire, where Chris greeted them. Noah's skin was still slightly burnt; he was glaring at Izzy.

"Noah," Trent said, "You're cooked!"

"I'll be fine," Noah grimaced as he sat down, "It'll hurt like hell for a week, but I'll have fun peeling it off then I have a nice tan for the rest of the summer."

"Gopher good to see you kicked the little perv off!" Courtney smiled as Katie and Bridgette nodded.

"He's lucky I didn't kick his little behind back to where he came from!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Beth grumbled, the poor teen didn't do anything to deserve that. She was still thinking over everything that had happened in her head over and over again. Helping Heather find Gwen's dairy, tricking everyone into thinking Gwen was using Trent. All because she was couldn't stand up to Heather for fear of elimination. The heartbreak and pain she was causing... was it worth it?

"Camper, are you ready for today's challenge?"

"We. Are. ready!" Noah lazily pumped his hand in the air.

"Incoming!" Chris tossed a can of beans at Noah, which was caught by LeShawna before it could hit the bookworm's face.

"Watch it!" Noah yelled as Chris smiled and tossed out more cans of beans to everyone. Geoff caught one before it hit Katie's face and the two exchanged a smile. Another can hit Trent and Ezekiel in the groin; one hit Courtney and Beth in the head. Heather and Gwen caught there's, and Izzy just simply caught hers with her teeth.

"Here's breakfast." Chris smiled.

"A can of beans?" Heather glared at the can.

"A can of beans, it's probably the healthiest thing we've had all season." Noah said sarcastically, as the campers eat breakfasts together.

"Here Beth you can have my beans," Heather smiled, "Also here I some cookies I stole from Chef." The farm girl sheepishly took the can and a cookie."Afterwards I'll help you with your hair."

*** Confessional Heather ***

"It's all about control. You can only push so far, you must reward to. Show them the benefits of working with as oppose of against me."

*** Camp Grounds ***

"Today's challenge, campers, is about survival. We're going hunting."

Bridgette cringed at the word hunting. Some of the campers, mainly Duncan and Izzy, were excited. Chris then held up a green paintball gun,

"Is that a paintball gun?" Harold smiled.

"Yes, it is." Chris pointed at Noah's side and shot him.

"The F##K?" Noah let out a short grunt of pain, and fell to the ground.

"So we won't be killing anything, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope, the network won't let us," Bridgette sighed with relief as Ezekiel patted her hand.

"Instead, some of you will be the deer, while the others will be hunters!"

Ezekiel and Harold gulped for the first time, they were thankful Duncan was on their team, as the punk smirked at them.

"So, then, the hunters for the Killer Bass are Ezekiel, Katie, and Harold." Chris tossed red paintball guns to the three of them, Bridgette looked down at the gun in saddness.

"Great!" Courtney rolled her eyes, "looks like we already lost this!"

"Hey! We can handle this!" Harold glared.

"Yeah its in the bag!" Ezekiel cheered.

"It better me because if we lose one of you will be going home." Courtney folded her arms.

"Aw come on!" Duncan, for the first time, he was pleading for something instead of demanding. He fell on his knees as he begged Chris to change his mind. "I love paintball. I want to be a hunter!"

"Sorry Duncan but your parole officer said you're not allowed to be carrying any weapons here," Shoving Duncan of off him. "Screaming Gophers, your hunters are Beth, Lindsay, Izzy and LeShawna." Many campers cringed and looked terrified as Izzy was smiling ear to ear over the paintball gun.

"Yeah, give the crazy chick a gun," Noah replied, "This will go well."

"Bookworm's right! Pyro over gets to carry a weapon and not me?" Duncan replied, "That's bulls##t!"

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Why are people always terrified when Izzy has a gun? Izzy has a masters degree with all combat weapons, melee weapons and hand to hand combat. Also, Izzy has this in the bag, Izzy is a marksmen sharpshooter."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I know it's just paintball, but it still feels wrong. I watched Bambi when I was five and when his mom got shot I cried for days. So I'm not keen on this challenge, but I'll get through it for the team."

""" Camp Grounds ***

"Woohoo! This awesome!" Izzy pumped her fist in the air with excitement, "Izzy loves hunting. Did you know Izzy is a bounty hunter and knows one hundred ways to kill a person with just Izzy hands?" Noah and LeShawna shook their heads in disappointment at her over the top reaction.

"You know for once I'm happy she on our team," Noah replied.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Think about it; do you want that," Noah jerking his thumb to Izzy, who was looking over her paintball gun with a crazy look in her eyes, "chasing after you?" Gwen shuddered at the thought.

"All hunters will be wearing these stylish paintball glasses and wicked camo caps," Chris said, wearing the uniform and tossed to the hunters. "The rest of you are all now, deer." He opened a crate, "Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tail."

"Oh, there's no way you're going to make me wear that crap," Duncan folded his arms.

"Yeah, I agree," Heather scoffed.

"You have to, or your team will lose. So you don't have a choice," Chris smiled, causing Duncan to flip him off; he chuckled in response.

After everyone put on their costumes for the challenge, Noah flinched, Heather and Gwen looked mortified, Courtney felt completely stupid, Duncan was snarling in rage as his eyes twitched,. Geoff and Katie were the only ones who didn't seem to mind the outfits.

"All right then, deer!" Chris announced. "You've had ten minutes to hide. Once the horn blows, the hunters will be sent out."

The two teams ran into the forest in different directions.

Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney were all walking through the forest, trying to find a good place to hide.

"It was nice he gave us a head start." Geoff commented as they walked along. "If we're together, that will give them a better chance of winning! I'm going this way." Without another word, Geoff disappeared behind the bushes and Bridgette took off with him. Leaving just Duncan and Courtney along, the two starred at each other for a few minutes until Duncan smiled.

"What to make out?" He smirked, she replied by kicking him in the crouch.

The camera flashed to Geoff and Bridgette.

The two began to hike deeper into the forest, but even though Bridgette was in the company of one of her friends, she still found herself shivering, knowing that the Gophers would be hunting them down at any moment. It made her despise hunting even more.

Not wanting his friend to be uncomfortable, Geoff decided to try and take her mind off of being in the wood, by making some talk.

"Umm...Bridgette...So...umm... Have been to any parties back home."

"Yes..." She sighed, "I normally don't like them that much, I like the quiet and someone is always drunk trying to hit on me." Geoff looked completely shocked.

Meanwhile, Trent, Noah, Gwen and Heather were also making their way through the forest.

"This is, by far, the most humiliating thing I have ever had to do," Gwen commented.

"Not, that I don't enjoy your company," Noah commented, "but we need to spread out. It'll make it harder for them to find us. I'm going to hide." As Noah walked off

"Well, I think I'm going to go find Beth, Lindsay and Izzy. It'll be easy to have them protect me," Heather began to walk off, "You two try your best not to get shot so that we can win," further irritating Gwen and Trent.

"Look on the bright," Trent said as he place his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "At least we can get through this challenge together."

Gwen smiled as suddenly a horn sounded, alerting them that the hunters had entered the forest.

Harold, Katie and Ezekiel were now out hunting for Gophers deers. The skinner BFFF glance at Ezekiel. He had been staring at his paintball gun for quite some time looking upset. Katie noticed this and frowned. She always hated to see somebody sad, and always took it upon herself to make the person no longer, she walked over to him, smiling.

"What's wrong, Zeke?"

"Don't take this the wrong way when I tell you, okay?"

"Okay," Katie nodded, somewhat confused.

Ezekiel let out a sigh. "I would have liked it if Bridgette was my partner."

Katie gasped, "Oh my gosh, do you like her?"

"Maybe I-" he was cut off by a pair of arms that wrapped themselves around him.

"Oh my gosh," she gushed, "that is, like, so cute! You should, like, totally ask her out!"

He paused. "Ask her out where?" Harold chucked.

"I mean, ask her to be," Katie giggled, swinging her arm around Ezekiel, "your girlfriend."

The home schooled teen let out a long sigh and shook his head."Yeah, um, about that, eh..."

"What is it?" Harold frowned.

"I'm uh," Ezekiel gulped, "too nervous to ask her that, eh." Ezekiel sighed and held his toque over his eyes. She would laugh at him for being so nervous, he was certain of it. He prepared to have one of the nicest girls ever to humiliate him in front of his whole team and friends.

"That is so cute!" Katie smiled at him. "That fact that you are nervous is really funny!"

"You serious?" he scratched her head. "But my father told me that girls hate nervous guys."

"The same dad? Who told you girls were weak and dumb?" Harold asked, Ezekiel looked down ashamed.

Katie tapped her chin. "Girls don't mind an Initial nervousness from a boy it's a complimentary and cute to us but it gets old real fast. Assertiveness needs to take over quickly but too much assertiveness to impress us comes off as a pathetic and desperate attempt for attention."

"I just I have to find the," Ezekiel stopped and tried to think of the right words, the glad middle?"

"You mean the happy medium," Harold corrected him.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, the Gopher hunters were also out hunting the Bass, Izzy brandished a jar of yellow liquid and poured it over herself.

"Uh? What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Masking Izzy scent so that the other doesn't smell Izzy coming." Izzy chuckled, to herself."They never see Izzy coming!".

"That wasn't pee, was it?" LeShawna asked.

"Of course, Izzy has some more if you guys want some?" Izzy offered then tossed the jar of pee at them. They all ran away to avoid the incoming bodily fluid.

*** Confessional LeShawna ***

"Izzy has problems; I'm seriously afraid that Izzy might hurt someone."

*** Forest ***

"Where do you think they could be? We've been searching for, like ever," Lindsay whined as her and Beth walked through the woods.

"We've been looking around for five minutes," Beth responsed. "Anyway, we should fine someone, soon enough. They got to be around here some-"

"Psst. Girls, over here."

Lindsay and Beth turned around and saw that Heather was behind them.

"Heather?" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding from the Bass hunters?" Beth asked.

"It's all part of the plan, Beth. If we stick together, things should work out perfectly. I can search for the Bass deer and let you know where they are, and you guys be on the looks out for the hunters so that I can hide from them."

"Sounds fun," Lindsay gleefully remarked.

"Just stick with me, and we'll make this challenge a breeze."

Beth and Lindsay nodded in agreement and followed Heather through the woods.

*** Confessional Beth ***

"You know, Heather is abrasive, but she did come up with a great plan."

***Forest***

The camera shows, Duncan and Courtney the two somehow managed to get the antlers stuck together. The punk was taking great delight with situation while the C.I.T was fluming snarling which only cause his grin to grow widener.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Courtney glared, struggling to get unstuck without removing the antlers.

"Relax princess. It's kind of funny." Duncan smiled, she blushed a little more she snarled again.

"Stop smili-"

Unbeknownst to Courtney, her yelling had caught the attention of someone nearby: LeShawna. She looked around a tree and saw Duncan and Courtney in embarrassing but humorous situation, unware of her presence. Wasting no time, the home girl opened fired on Duncan and Courtney, covering them in paint. The two yelled in annoyance and looked up to see LeShawna giggling and waved goodbye with a grin.

"Great this is your fault!"

"My? You're the yelling your head off princess!"

Elsewhere Izzy was trying to stealthily sneak through the woods, keeping a lookout for any Bass deer. She had mud on their faces and leaves in her hair for camouflage. Izzy tiptoed around a tree spotting Geoff and Bridgette, she let out a loud battle cry and jumped out of the bushes, giving away her position, and the two Bass took off running.

The camera turned to cabins where Noah was lying in his bed reading.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Chris didn't say we had to hide in the woods."

*** Forest ***

Geoff is seen running up the Cliffside as fast as he could; Izzy on the chased close behind him, shooting a myriad of paintballs at him, but all of them missed. Soon, she had Geoff cornered at the edge of the cliff.

"Say hello to God for Izzy!" She smiled as she aimed her gun at Geoff and fired, only to find that the clip was empty. "Uh-oh!" Izzy nervously chuckled as Geoff just shrugged , and ran back no the cliff.

The scene change back to the Bass hunters walking through the forest, as they turned a corner suddenly bumps into Bridgette. The surfer girl, phobia was taking over and was reveal to be found by her team instead of the Gophers.

"Bridgette? Are you okay?" Harold asked.

"Thank God," Bridgette was still shaking, and she flung herself to person nearest to her. "I was with Geoff and then Izzy found us and we got separated. God I hate hunting!"

Ezekiel don't know what to do when she curls her frame into his. No one come to him for comfort you see. So he didn't do anything. He didn't move, or speak, or breathe. He just held her.

Harold and Katie watched the scene play out, they smiled.

"...After that my father wouldn't let me drive the car for a three months!" Trent chuckled as he walked beside Gwen, as the camera turned them.

The Goth blushed and giggled, "That's funny," she gushed, batting her eyelashes at him. "Kinds of reminds me when I hit the mailbox pulling out of the driveway."

"Lindsay wait. NO!" They heared Heather call out, but it was to late. Trent and Gwen yelled in pain and were covered in paint.

The two, infuriated, looked back and gave Lindsay a death glare, as she walked out of the brush with Heather and Beth.

"Lindsay, you dumb dolt!" Heather yelled out the top of her lungs. "They're on are team!"

"Sorry, Heather. Sorry Gwen. Sorry Trent."

"Are you that empty-minded!" Heather glared.

"Alright there no idea to insult her." Trent spoke up, while he was infuriated that his clothes were ruined and having alone time with Gwen was messed with. He felt there was no need to verbal abuse her.

"No NEED! That stupid bi### ruined my clothes!"

Unbeknownst to Heather, her yelling caught the attention of four people nearby: Ezekiel, Katie, Harold and Bridgette. The Bass hunters wasted no time, and opened fired on all five Gophers. Covering them in blue paint.

"What the hell!?" Gwen looked up and saw the giggling members of the Killer Bass.

"Of all the stupid luck." Heather was still loudly yelling as she grew more and more frustrated. Beth took aim at Bridgette, but she hide behind a tree before she could fire.

"Attention campers: Time's up, Report back to the campgrounds." Everyone looked up hearing Chris' voice from the intercom.

The Bass hunters grinned and waved goodbye to the Gophers.

*** Camp Grounds ***

All the campers (excluding Izzy) had returned to Chris. Courtney and Duncan were now no longer stuck, Bridgette was happy to be out of the woods, and Heather was streaked with paint from her teammates.

"Looks like you've all have had quite the day," Chris mused, causing many of the campers to glare at him. "The Killer Bass has two marked. The Screaming Gophers, however, have five members covered in paint; one of them was not even a deer, and two of them even have their paint on them."

"How, did that happened?" LeShawna asked.

"Ask Lindsay," Heather gritted her teeth, Lindsay looked down in sadness.

"The winners are the Killer Bass!" The Bass members collectively cheered while the Gophers looked distraught. "Gophers, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight."

As the campers turned to head back to their cabins, a loud noise came from the forest, startling everyone. Izzy jumped out of the trees and fired violently covering all of the Bass with paint.

"What the hell!?" Courtney roared as she covered her injured eye, Izzy put the barrel of paintball gun to her mouth and blew at it.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"So, I don't know what happened. All I know is Lindsay went AWOL on us, so sorry, not sorry I'm voting for Lindsay.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Am I ticked off at Lindsay. Of course I am. She shot me! But I can't let that get in the way of winning this game. I need Lindsay for that."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Lindsay betrayed us? So Izzy voteds for the backstabber!"

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Screaming Gophers all gathered around the bonfire and were greeted by Chris.

"Welcome back to the bonfire ceremony. Today's challenge was a lot of fun, but fun time is over, and it's time to get serious. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. The camper that doesn't get a marshmallow will be eliminated. And they can't come back."

All of the campers nervously eyed the platter of marshmallows, "First-person safe is Noah."

Noah smiled and got up to receive his marshmallow.

"Also safe is Trent, Gwen, Izzy, Beth and Heather." Each camper took their marshmallow, leaving Lindsay and LeShawna without one.

"Lindsay and LeShawna. This is the final marshmallow of the evening." Lindsay eyes grew wide, while LeShawna felt no need to worry.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LeShawna!"

LeShawna jumped up and received her marshmallow. Lindsay and especially Heather looked stunned.

"Whoa, Lindsay is eliminated?" Heather's jaw dropped as she turned to her team. "Why the hell did you vote for her?"

"Well, she lost us the challenge." LeShawna responsed.

"This can't be happening." Heather stomped her feet.

"It's okay, Heather. It's my fault we lost the challenge. So its only fair I'll go home." Lindsay commented.

"I'm going to mess you," Beth said, giving Lindsay a hug.

"Bye," Lindsay smiled and went over say goodbye to the remainer of her team, and made her way down the dock of shame and was taken away from the island on the boat of losers.

"And so concludes another episode of Total Drama Island. What 'fun' have in store for the campers? And who will be eliminated next? Tune in next time on Total Drama Island.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Beth, LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Izzy.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold.**

**15th Place: Lindsay **

**16th Place: Cody**

**17th Place: Tyler**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: DJ**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Owen**

**22nd Place: Eva**

**Noah - Lindsay**

**Beth - LeShawna **

**Lindsay - LeShawna **

**LeShawna - Lindsay **

**Heather - LeShawna**

**Gwen - Lindsay **

**Trent - Lindsay**

**Izzy - Lindsay **


	9. If You Can't Take the Heat

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.

Thanks to my beta HGranger89, also thanks to Trygve11 and WeirdAlfan101 for you're reviews and thanks to everyone reading it.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island; Our remaining campers took part in a paintball dear hunt. It was a hard-fought battle with many twists and turns. But thanks to poor, sweet, clueless Lindsay mistake, costed her team the Screaming Gophers and was voted off. How will Heather recover from such a lost? And who will be eliminated next? Find out today on Total Drama Island.

*** intro ***

The camera opens with an overshoot of the island, and the audience sees smoke puffs coming from Boney island which has been extinguished, leaving nothing but black crisp trees. The camera then turns to the Bass boys' cabin, Ezekiel was lying on his bed whittling his gift for Bridgette. Duncan just woke up, hoped off his bed to do some pushups. He was greeted by a pair of dirty uhderwear lying on the ground. He jumped back in disgust and accidentally slipped, causing him to fall.

"EEW!" Duncan's yells woke up the remaining boys up."Harold, what the heck is your crusty old underwear doing on the floor?"

Harold rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking down at what was bothering Duncan.

"I don't remember putting that there, you sure it's mine?"

"Dude, your mom stitched the name on the back of it," Geoff pointed out.

"Huh, must have fallen out of my drawer without me noticing. Sorry about that." Harold picked up the article of clothing and placed it in the drawer, before leaving the cabin with Ezekiel.

"Geoff we need to teach Harold and Homeschool a lesson."

"Why Homeschool?"

"The loser is chancing after your girl."

*** Outside the Gophers Cabin ***

As many of the Gophers are on their way to prepared for the day, Heather can be sulking over the steps of the cabin, obviously still frustrated about her alliance member being eliminated.

"Still feeling down?" Izzy asked as she sat down with Heather.

"It sucks, were supposed to be the final three. This pretty much ruins my plans!"

"Well, why don't we just find someone else to be in our alliance?" Izzy asked.

Heather pondered this, thinking over her options for who she could Include in her alliance. Gwen, LeShawna and Trent would be an obvious, no, considering the lack of trust they have. However Noah, seemed like a boy she could easily sway to her side. A grin spread across Heather's face as she thought about it.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"It stinks that Lindsay was eliminated. It really is. But I am resourceful. I can make this work. Noah riped for the picking. It will be just like school. Smile, bat your eyes, and dorks will do anything for you."

*** Bathrooms ***

Gwen along with LeShawna and Beth were brushing their teeth. The farm girl was deep in thought, "Girls?"

"Something on your mind Beth?" LeShawna asked looking down.

"Well remember what Heather did to Gwen and Trent?"

"Yes!" Gwen gritted her teeth.

"She plated our...you know on Cody to turn you against him."

*** Confessional LeShawna ***

""Cody..." Looking down quilty. "If you're watching this, we're all sorry we voted you off instead of Heather. But don't worry, she's next!"

*** Confessional Gwen ***

Arms crossed, also looking livid, "I swear if Heather pulls one more stunt, I'll give the sharks a new meal. And..." Buries her hands in her face, "God I been a bitch to Cody for ages. I want to makes amends somehow, I guess I'll start with eliminating Heather."

*** Confessional Beth ***

"You know, now that I think of it...I wasted a pretty good opportunity to get rid of Heather last night. The more I think about it, the more I don't want to be in her alliance!"

*** Beach ***

Bridgette spent the early morning hours surfing, performing every trick she knew. She wanted to enjoy as much time as she could relax on the beach before there next challenge. She waded back onto the shore for a rest, panting happily. Bridgette made her way up the sandy beach and was surprised to see a rather elegant sandcastle. When she came closer, she saw that Harold and Ezekiel were responsible for the beautiful creation. As she came closer, she heard Harold call out.

"How are the waves?"

"Great."

"Awesome, I might go surfing later."

"You know how to surf?" Bridgette smiled with a raised eyebrow giggling, imagining what it would be like to see Harold on a surfboard.

"I wasn't lying about saying I have mad skills but I'm sure you could teach me a thing or two," Harold commented as he carved a window in the castle's tower, "but Ezekiel's never surfed before."

Ezekiel blinked as his name was called.

"Really?" Bridgette looked over at him.

"I haven't been around lakes or the ocean growing up on the prairies, eh." Ezekiel stammered and looked around, "It's really pretty."

"Yeah, this place is nice. Without Chris and his sidekick Chef, this place wouldn't be so bad." Bridgette smiled as the two nodded in agreement.

Harold was struck with an idea and grinned, "Say, Bridgette, why don't you teach Ezekiel how to surf?"

"What?" Ezekiel exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Bridgette hummed in thought, looking over him, "Sure."

Harold beamed, and Ezekiel stared, his eyes widening even more at her response "Really? You'd teach me?" the prairie boy asked.

"I don't mind at all," She smiled, hiding a slight blush on her face. Ezekiel looked well built, he was no Geoff, but still, he was wiry and toned from working on the farm she assumed. "Consider it my way of thanking you for teaching me different languages."

"Grab my board Zeke," Harold smiled, jerking his thumb behind him.

"Um, th-anks..."

"You're welcome," The nerd smiled, winking at him. Ezekiel felt there was more meaning to what he had said, but was too distracted by Bridgette smiling at him.

Swallowing hard, Ezekiel picked up the surfboard and followed Bridgette, while Harold waved, watching them.

Ezekiel listened to everything Bridgette said. She spoke with such enthusiasm about surfing he wanted to jump right in. Ezekiel was a little disappointed at first that he couldn't go into the water right away,

"You have to get your on balance first," Bridgette replied.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Hey, why not. Ezekiel needs to learn a skill or two; it might help with his self-confidence. Plus, it would be nice to have someone to surf with."

*** Confessional Harold ***

"Ezekiel needed a push," Harold smiled, "He's lucky he has the greatest wingman on the island." He leaned back, only to fall flat on his butt.

*** Beach ***

Bridgette placed a surfboard on two wobbly rocks and had Ezekiel lay on top of it, struggling to keep his balance.

"Good, now stand up straight!" Bridgette instructed.

Ezekiel attempted to get up, and eventually succeeded but wobbled on the board. "Feet further apart!" Bridgette added, but immediately after, Ezekiel lost his balance and fell. Harold, who was still watching close by, tried to hide his giggling.

What am I'm doing wrong, eh!?" Ezekiel huffed, frustrated and embarrassed.

"It's hard at first, but you'll get the hang of it eventually," Bridgette assured her as Ezekiel attempted to try again, "Surfing is hard. I'm happy you're interested, but you can't learn overnight."

"Oooh," Ezekiel sounded disappointed.

"You know I used to be a lifeguard."

"Used too?"

"I quit because I got fed up with guys ogling me," Bridgette, exclaimed. She noticed that Ezekiel was confused, "Constantly staring at my body. Eventually, so many guys pretended to drown to get CPR from me, that I quit."

"Why would someone pretend to drown?" Ezekiel asked. "That's sound dumb, eh."

Not too far from where they stood, a cowboy-wearing party boy starred at Bridgette from afar. With the same goofy, smile on his face that Ezekiel had.

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"Okay, I homeschool is a decent guy and all, but we both want the same thing: a chance to date Bridgette! But, it's not like I blame homeschool for this. I mean look at her!" He pauses for a second. "What can I do to win her around?"

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Surfing, was really hard but I enjoyed it. I'm happy Bridgette and Katie have forgiven me for what I said back on day one. They've been nice and kind to me."

*** Mess Hall ***

The campers were gathered in the mess hall to eat lunch, some chatting amongst themselves, others just glaring at each other. Izzy was telling Beth about her travels, and she was listening to everything she said; She couldn't help, she liked it when Izzy told such stories. She didn't know if all of them were true, but they were so entertaining that she always gave her the of the doubt.

Bridgette was feeding her bunny which she named Mr. Fuzzy Ears; then the door slammed open, and Harold and Ezekiel stomped in, barefoot. The campers turned to him, startled as they held up their shoes, yelling, in union "Who put mud in our shoes, eh?!"

Bridgette and Katie turned to Duncan with accusing eyes, who grinned and burst out laughing while Ezekiel rolled his eyes and sat down next to Bridgette. Duncan continued laughing along with Geoff, but the party boy stopped when he noticed that the rest of the team was glaring at him. He turned to Bridgette, who seemed disappointed more than angry, and he averted his gaze, hurt.

Over, at the Gopher table, Trent was chatting with Gwen and LeShawna, revealing what Beth told her, while Heather sat next to Noah with a flirtatious smile and placed on hand on his shoulder.

"You, know Noah?" She batted her eyes,"I think you're very cute."

Noah scoffed, "Please. You think you're the first one to pull that trick on me." He didn't even met her gaze as he ate.

"It's not a trick, you're cute, smart, brave, stro..." LeShawna poured her bowl of spaghetti over Heather's head, who ran screaming towards the washrooms.

LeShawna dusts her hands, grinning smugly, "I feel SO much better now."

*** Confessional Heather ***

Heather's hair is wrapped in a towel, with a livid look on her face, "This means war Ghetto Girl!"

*** Mess Hall ***

"Campers," Chris entered the mess hall, "I hope you're ready to bring the heat because today's challenge is a three-course meal which will be served to me."

Most of the campers groaned in annoyance, Heather was noticeably annoyed, while a few select seemed to be genuinely excited for the challenge.

Noah scoffed. "So, we are basically just making you, lunch?"

"That's right, Noah." Chris smiled.

"You really suck, you know that!" Heather barked, flipping him off.

Ignoring her insult, Chris moved on and faced the Killer Bass. "Okay, since the Bass won the previous challenge last week, you guys get first pick."

The campers made their way to the kitchen, where Chef was there arms folding and holding a steak knife.

"Rule 1 in my kitchen, you do NOT touch the cabinets! Rule 2, you only used the pots and pans assigned. Rule 3, you break anything you replace it. Rule 4, you do not eat anything without my say so. UNDERSTOOD DIRTBAGS!?"

"SIr, yes, sir!"

"GOOD!" Chef snarled and stormed out, as the bass walked over to the freezer.

"So, who wants to be head chef?" Harold asked as he inspected the freezer.

"We can make a killer Italian meal," Geoff proclaimed, tapping his chin as he starred wide-eyed at all the ingredient.

"Alright," Duncan nodded, "you are the head chef."

"That sounds awesome; I love Italian," Katie smiled.

"Adoro anche L'Italiano." Ezekiel added, to which only Bridgette nodded in agreement.

"Great, let's get grabbing," Geoff entered the freezer, followed by his team, telling them which ingredient they needed.

"Alright, team, let's get cooking," Courtney said as the Bass left the freezer and walked over to their side of the kitchen.

"Okay, we have a three-course meal to make," Geoff pointed out to his team as they placed their supplies on a table. "Everyone pair up."

"I know how to make pasta, eh," Ezekiel said.

"I know how to boil pasta," Bridgette added, smiling at the prairie boy.

"Cool, looks like you dudes can handle the main dish," Geoff said, "Who's next?"

"I can cover the antipasto," Harold offered, "I'm like a black belt in cutting cheese."

The other members of the bass, excluding Ezekiel, started to chuckling at Harold's comment, causing him to facepalm when he realized what he just said.

"I can help with that," Katie offered, "Sadie and made it all the time," she said, mentioning Sadie without tearing up for the first time since her best friend's elimination.

"I'll help you dudes out," Geoff replied. "So that leaves Duncan and Countney with dessert." Duncan smirked, and Courtney just rolled her eyes.

The Bass all seemed to be happy starting to prepare their meal together, but the Gophers, led by Heather, were starting to collapse.

"LeShawna, help Noah with the ribs," "Heather said, the home girl scowled at Heather but depict her anger she wasn't going throw a challenge she walked over and gave Noah a smile.

"Alright, Short stuff. I know a sauce that can charm the devil."

"That's good, concerning we're cooking for him." LeShawna smirked

"Trent and Gwen, you're on pineapple skewers." Gwen was shocked that Heather place her with Trent, wondering if this was all just a trick. The two looked at each other nodded in agreement. "That leaves me, Beth and Izzy on flambé. Now let's win this challenge. CHOP! CHOP!"

Noah quirked a brow, "Who died and made you head chef?"

"Because I'm the team leader? And, it's not like we have any other candidates."

*** Confessional LeShawna ***

"I have had it with that white girl. She's bossy, rude and hasn't done anything but hurt people since she got here"

*** Kitchen ***

Now the fourteen teens began to gather around their prep tables.

The Bass were moving along when Duncan, from who was preparing the dough, gave a thumbs up back up.

Geoff went over to help Harold and 'accidentally' dropped a pot on to Harold's pants.

"AHHH! What the hell?"

Geoff put up his hands, "easy man, just get changed."

Harold sighed and walked out of the door.

Geoff chuckled until he looked to see Bridgette glaring at him.

*** Bass Cabin ***

Harold was currently searching through his drawers only to find that all of his pants were missing, only his pajamas were left. He growled to himself, "Duncan, he must have planned this.?!"

*** Kitchen ***

"Real mature guys!?" Harold walking into the kitchen, wearing his pajama.

Duncan and Geoff were laughing hysterically at the sight.

Courtney raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"I tried to get new pant's." Harold answered, then glared at the laughing duo. "Until SOMEONE took all my pants!"

The two stopped laughing when they realized they were the only one's who were laughing.

Duncan glared fiercely at the rest of the Bass and snapped. "What the hell?! Can't any of you take a joke?!"

Katie scowled, "That was supposed to be funny?!"

Heather snickered, "Don't worry you guy's I thought it was hilarious." The rest of the Gophers glared at her.

Geoff looked around nervously and looked to see Bridgette giving him a harsh stared. "C'mon, the guy's leaving his dirty underwear lying around the cabin, it's hugely disgusting!"

Harold snapped, "It wasn't me!" He narrowed his eyes and went back to back to his station.

Bridgette growled out, to everyone surprise. "That wasn't funny, your just being a creep!"

Duncan casually waved her off.

"So, Trent?" Gwen asked while she washed the pineapple, "Look, next time we lose Heather gone."

"I'm cool with that ." Trent smiled, cutting the pineapples.

"I still cannot believe I hit him," Gwen looked down ashamed, "I felt so betrayed, I thought he'd been lying to me about everything."

"It's my fault too," Trent looked down cutting the pineapple, "I did voted for him too."

"That girl was born without a heart," The goth girl narrowed her angry stare at Heather, who was verbally abusing Beth and Izzy.

"Maybe we can get her a surgeon," Noah remarked, from his side. "Have her get a cardiac implant."

Next to them were, LeShawna and Noah were chopping the tomatoes and bell peppers to prepare a sauce to put on the ribs. The home girl was glaring over at Heather, while she violently chopping.

Heather was sitting on a stool doing her make-up, Beth stopped working for a minute and sighed. "Heather, could you like, help us?"

Heather stared at Beth as if she had said something awful. Well, she had, in her eyes anyway.

"You have to be joking me?" laughed Heather. "Shut up and get back to work!"

"You think you're allowed to do anything you want if you think it'll help you win? That it's all right to ignore the others feelings? I refuse to accept that way of doing things!" Beth outburst got the attention of even the Bass. "You tried to break up Trent and Gwen, planted our laundry on Cody, tried to seduce Noah. Beth clenched her fist. "You... you... you're a lying, backstabbing two-faced, you're a..."

A long censor had to be used as Beth gave her final insult to Heather, this resulted in her dropping her make-up kit. LeShawna grined and picked it up.

Heather scowled, "Give it back!"

LeShawna smirked and threw it to Noah, "heads up!"

Noah blinked and caught it. He then looked up to saw Heather's snarling face, "hand it over!"

Noah shrugged and threw it over to Izzy, who was waving her arms. Izzy grinned and soon threw it to Gwen. "Catch Beth!"

Beth caught the make-up kit and Heather then walked up to her, snapped fingers, and held out her hands.

LeShawna, however, yelled, "Over here girl!" LeShawna had opened up the freezer, grinning devilishly.

Beth looked to the freezer, shrugged, and threw the make-up kit into the freezer.

Heather gasped and ran in to get it. "NO!"

LeShawna soon locked the door behind her with Heather yelling, which had to cencored out.

*** Confessional LeShawna ***

"Cody that was for you."

*** Kitchen ***

Harold was still in his pajamas, cooking when Katie looked to him. "Are you OK?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Katie raised an eyebrow at him, which caused Harold to sigh. "Look, I'm fine, I'm used to it that's all."

"You don't have to put up with this you know."

Harold frowned, "There is no way I'm going to admit that idiot was right.*

Katie rubbed his back, "Just to let you know, I think your awesome."

Ezekiel was tasting the sauce and shaking his head. "It needs some more spices, eh."

"It looks fine to me."

Ezekiel put up his hands nervously, "It's just needs to be a little more spicier that's all eh."

"l'm impressed, Ezekiel." She commented as she watched him, she smirked playfully and couldn't help but to tease him. "Hey, Ezekiel, isn't cooking supposed to be a 'woman's job'?" Ezekiel pulled his toque down in embarrassment, "Sorry, it was just a joke." She reassured him.

"When your father work hard every single day and don't come home until nighttime and your mother has some medical conditions that makes it a little hard for her to get around, so you have to help her out when you can. You learn to do the." makes air quotations. "'woman's work' yourself."

"Oh," Bridgette muttered, looking down as she rubbed stirred the noodles. "That's probably why your dad said you should watch out for the girl's, huh?"

"Maybe, but let's not talk about those times.* Ezekiel said with a smiled, as he was cutting up tomatos. "I'd much rather focus on the challenge, eh."

"Me too," she said, smiling again.

"Bridgette?" He scratched the back of his head as embarrassed, "Can we... practice some surfing again later?"

"I guess we can."

"Really?" Ezekiel exclaimed loudly.

"Sure, I loved to." She grinned.

While Courtney was busy making the custard, Duncan smiled and was teasing her.

"Careful your uptight ass doesn't curled the custard.*

"Careful your ogre sizes hands doesn't ruined the dough!"

"Everything looks it is coming along great," LeShawna said, "We just might turn our losing streak around. Trent, Gwen, how are the pineapple coming?" Gwen and Trent nodded to LeShawna as they were putting the finishing touches on their plate, "Good we might just win this." The pair smiled at LeShawna as she went over to Beth and Izzy. "Where's the flambé?"

"Just have to light it," Izzy smiled and lit a match to light the flambé, terrifying all the campers in the kitchen considering the last time she handled fire she caused a forest fire. Noah was on standby with a fire extinguisher. The flambé burst into a fireball, singing off Izzy's eyebrows, "Whoops," she exclaimed as Noah put out the flame.

"Great we have no desert!" Trent replied..

As the Gophers were desperately trying to come up with another dessert, things were going well with the Bass.

"Pasta is boiled and really," Bridgette said, "and the sauce is simmering."

"The antipasto is looking great," Katie added.

"We're going to take Chris' pants off," Ezekiel comment made the team facepalm, Bridgette leaned in and whispered into Ezekiel's ear, "I mean we're going to knock Chris' socks off."

"Awesome dudes," Geoff replied, "You, how's dessert coming?" The team looked over at the dessert station to find Duncan preparing the dough, and Courtney was the making the custard.

"Duncan, you've got to rolled the dough softly," Courtney replied. his eyes twitched a little and reluctantly complied with her directions.

"Campers, five minutes and counting," Chris said as he poked his head into the kitchen, "Better star with those finishing touches now. Bass is up first."

Chris walked back into the mess hall; the remaining campers were patiently waiting to be called in the Mess Hall to have their dishes judged. Most of them were either finishing their prep tables or making small talk with each other.

"We better go watch to see how they do," Noah said, the others nodding in agreement.

Back in the mess hall, the Killer Bass began to serve Chris his three-course meal. First up, Katie, Harold and Geoff presented him with the antipasto. Chris took a couple of bites and smiled.

"The antipasto was great! Pass the pasta please."

Ezekiel smiled and placed the plate of spaghetti in front of Chris,who slurped up the noddles and smiled, "Give it a 10 out of 10 for the pasta and antipasto!" making Geoff, Katie, Harold, Bridgette and Ezekiel grin. Courtney, along with Duncan, finally presented Chris with the dessert plate.

"On a scale to one to ten, sixteen!" Chris smiled, The Bass team grinned with satisfaction and cleared the table.

"Alright Screaming Gophers, the Bass set the bar pretty high, so you best have something good."

"We sure do," Noah responded as he entered the kitchen, and brought out the plate ou ribs and Gwen took out pineapple appetizer, earning seven points for the pineapple and perfect ten for the ribs.

Izzy brought out the burnt flambé and placed in front of Chris. The Gophers crossed their fingers as Chris slowly took a bite and began choked on the dessert.

"I got you, man," Geoff ran over and grabbed Chris around the waist, performing the Heimlich.

"Well..." Chris slowly drank the glass of water that Ezekiel offered, "The Bass are the clear winners today, and will be rewarded with a five-star meal under the stars. Then after you are spending the evening in the mess hall for a dance."

The Bass members cheered and congratulated one another, Ezekiel and Bridgette cheered and hugged each other. Duncan and Courtney did was well, but pushed each other away, blushing.

As the Gopher all looked defeated. "Gophers, you know when and where."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Wow...tonight sounds like it's going to be so romantic. I can't wait."

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

At the bonfire the Gophers, Heather was bright blue, shiveringly and with painted on eyebrows her team glaring at her.

"Screaming Gophers, back again, I see. You must have loving being here with me." Chris chuckled, earning glares from the teens. "Now if..."

Noah groaned, cutting him off, "The camper doesn't get a marshmallow, blah blah blah."

"Do you mind?" Chris glared at him.

"No, not really."

"Noah, don't ruin this for him. It's one of his few joys life," Gwen remarked, earning a grin from the bookworm.

Chris pinched the bridge on his nose and threw a marshmallow at Noah's face.

"Noah is safe," Chris said, annoyed. "Next marshmallows go to Trent, Gwen and LeShawna."

Each member of the Gophers got and received their marshmallow as their names were called.

"Izzy, you are also safe," Izzy took the symbol of immunity, leaving just Heather and Beth left.

"Heather and Beth I only have one marshmallow left on my plate."

Beth glared at Heather looking confident, while Heather slipped her finger around her neck.

"The last marshmallow goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heather"

Beth gasped and looked at the others, "What...Why?"

The others looked as surprised as Heather smugly smiled. "This is what you get for cursing me out!"

Gwen yelled, "No way! We didn't vote her off. You must have counted wrong!"

Chris just smirked and shrugged. He then snapped his fingers and Chef grabbed Beth and dragged her to boat of losers. Heather watched the scene silently, smirking.

*** Confessional Heather ***

Heather is seen with a knife and an open voted box, "Oh you think your funny Beth. I told you not to cross me." She takes out a bunch of forged votes and placed them inside.

*** Camp Grounds; Night ***

The Killer Bass were enjoying their victory, nice set tables with candlelight placed on them looking like a five-star restaurant. Duncan, Geoff, Katie and Courtney sat together and at another table, Ezekiel and Bridgette were having a nice conversation, talking about surfing and different languages.

The prairie boy tried some of the vegetarian meal, and it made Bridgette happy that he gave it a try. Harold just picked at his food, upset about what happened early. The dinner was high quality, as promised, far better than anything else they'd been served on the island.

The Mess Hall was decorated like a prom. Every camper was dressed to the nines.

Chef provided the music, and jazz and blues music filled the air.

Geoff and Harold took turns dancing with Katie and Bridgette. Heather just sat in the corner, looking down at everyone. Duncan walked over to Courtney and smiled, she groaned under her breath but was little taken back by the boy and took his hand.

"Alright..." Courtney said softly before glaring, "but if you even think about getting feisty with me"

A little later on, a slower song came on, Bridgette hummed along with it, then looked at those dancing on the floor. She looked over and asked softly, "Would you like to dance?"

The prairie boy's eyes widened, then swallowed lightly. "O-okay. I...l...never really practiced slow dancing, eh."

"It's not that hard."

Ezekiel rose to his feet and offered his hand to Bridgette for a dance. At first, the surfer seemed a little taken back by the offer blushing, but it accepted it without any hesitation. Ezekiel led her to the dance floor.

"No, no, no. Like this," Bridgette said, taking the lead. "Sway left to right like this. Nothing fancy...here put your hand on my waist."

"HUH!?" Ezekiel almost chuckled.

Bridgette smiled and chuckled a little, gently grabbing hold of his arms wrapping around them her waist, which shocked him. She had a slight twinkle in her eyes that almost made his heart jump. They gently swayed back and forth in rhythm to the song, only stumbling a little. She felt he had a rather comfortable figure, one that was decency strong, soft, and warm. The surfer girl cuddled up against him, and then she could feel his racing heart.

As the song continued, other couples joined them on the dance floor. Duncan and Courtney were dancing, Geoff and Harold took turns dancing with Katie.

Ezekiel and Bridgette were exactly the same height from forehead to toe. They looked into one another's eyes. Their eyes were sparkling, and it seemed like sparks were flying between them at the moment. Harold, Katie and Geoff watched the Ezekiel and Bridgette, admiring the scene, or in Geoff case, feeling queasy.

Her smiled was radiant, "You know, these past couple of days have been really nice. Want to surf more tomorrow?"

He almost nodded, because he was so tongue-tied, but he manage to smile and say, "Sure, eh. It was really fun do to last time; I could really get into surfing."

"I'd glad to teach you more, Ezekiel."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"This was the most wonderful evening of my life."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"I never thought I could ever be this happy."

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"Home-school...Bridgette...are they?... Nah! No way! She... wouldn't be. No, it couldn't be, not after what he said about girls" He tried to convince himself, "Bridgette and I...we had a connection! Didn't we?!"

*** Next Morning ***

Ezekiel and Harold up to loud chirping and looked to see a shocking scene.

Their bunk bed was on the dock of shame with the campers's gathered around the beach, few of them laughing and pointing.

They looked down and gasped to find themselves completely naked and in front of a live camera.

Geoff and Duncan busted out laughing at the slight.

Harold and Ezekiel gasped and whipped around. However their bed sheets got tangled up around them and fell on the docks, slamming Harold head against it as he went down. Ezekiel being from the top bunk slam his head as well and lands in the water.

Geoff and Duncan immediately stopped laughing, as Courtney went to cheek on Harold and Bridgette dived in after Ezekiel. They were both dazed blood coming down the side of their heads, and breathing erratically.

Courtney looked worried, "I think their having a mild seizure. Let's get them to the medical tents!"

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers: Noah, LeShawna, Gwen, Heather, Trent, Izzy.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan.**

**14th Place: Beth**

**15th Place: Lindsay**

**16th Place: Cody**

**17th Place: Tyler**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: DJ**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Owen**

**22nd Place: Eva**

**Voting Results**

**Figged by Heather**

**Ezekiel said, I love Italian as well.**


	10. Who Can You Trust?

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama

Writers notes; Thanks to my beta HGranger89. Thanks Guess 66, qazse, TheCartoonGoddess.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers put their cooking skills to the test as they prepared a three-course meal for yours truly. Things really got cooking between the campers. Heather pushed her team too far and ended up one chili mama. Ezekiel and Harold had a hard day. The Gopher smelled something fishy when Beth was suddenly voted off. Confession cams revealed that it was Heather tampered with the votes. Will Heather survivor? Will Geoff and Duncan earn back their team trusted? Tune in right now on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The Bass team, minus Geoff and Duncan, were worriedly outside while Chef checked on Harold and Ezekiel.

Katie was sniffling and being consoloed by Courtney, and Bridgette was pacing back and forth. The last few minutes were filled with tense silence. The silence was broken when Courtney spoke up, a int of annoyance in her voice. "Bridgette, stop pacing. They're going to be fine."

Bridgette remained silent and continuing to pace. The silence continuing as Chef soon came out announcing, "They're fine, just a slight concussion."

Katie gulped "Are they going to be sent home."

Chef shook his head, "Nah, they be fine. The maggots are stronger then they look."

"Can we see them?" Bridgette asked.

"They're sleeping right now, but sure for a few minutes."

The Bass walked into the tent and were treated to the sight of Harold and Ezekiel with bandage around their heads and sleeping peacefully. Courtney shrugged, "see, told you they'll be alright."

Katie growled, "I can't believe those two."

Bridgette frowned also and looked to her teammates, "I'm not just going to forgive them. I'm pretty mad."

Courtney held up her hands, "Girls, Geoff and Duncan are strongest players."

Bridgette snarled, "So that gives them the right to do this?"

Courtney scoffed, "So the sexist pig deserve a second chance?"

Bridgette snarled and walked off with Katie.

*** Confessional Courtney ***

"Am I saying they deserve it? No,...when maybe the sexist pig those. But those two have no benefit for us. Geoff and Duncan are strong so they benefit us. Nerds do not."

*** Camp Grounds ***

Geoff and Duncan were sitting on the steps of their cabin, the party man sighed and smacked his forehead, "Oh man, we messed up. Oh God were f##k up on real bad!"

"Tell me something I don't know. S##t if we lose one of probably being going home."

"You got that right!"

The two guys blinked and turned to see Bridgette and Katie glaring at the two of them. Geoff gulped, "Look, we're really sorry."

Bridgette soon walked up to the two and snarled. "We're not ones you have to apologies to!"

The two boy's nodded rapidly while the girl's stormed off.

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"Great Bridgette hates me now."

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"Well, this sucks. Everyone but Courtney is giving me hell. Did I wants things to go this far? No I just wanted to teach those dorks a lesson."

*** Mess Hall ***

A few days latter there was still a great deal of tension at both tables. LeShawna and Gwen were glaring at Heather, as she was making plans with Izzy. Geoff and Duncan sat by themselves, cringing slightly at Bridgette and Katie glared. Courtney looked at the two angry girl's sighing to herself.

Ezekiel and Harold then walked into mess, with a bandages still wrapped around their forehead and sat down at their table to eat.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"The past days have been nice. Strangely Chris was being extra nice to me and Harold. Extra deserts, this thing call a wifi password. I wonder why he is being so nice.

*** Confessional Harold ***

"Stupid Geoff, stupid Duncan. But hay, next time we lose one of them is as good as gone."

*** Mess Hall ***

"Good morning, campers," Chris entered the mess hall with a big grin. "Lately, I've noticed that there are certain tensions amongst you which are unresolved. Grudges that have not been settled."

Duncan jumped and snapped, "It wasn't our fault! When are you girl's going to let it go?!"

Katie snapped, "when you apologies!"

"Looks dudes I'm sorry," Geoff patted Ezekiel and Harold's shoulder.

"It's alright, eh." Ezekiel smiled, "turned the other cheek."

This confused the party animal but was please to have been forgiven.

Well I don't," Harold fold his arms. "I can tell you're not sad about what did...you're sad about what happened to you because of it."

Geoff was taken back up nodded, "I'll understand." He then glared at Duncan, "Come up dude, say your sorry."

Duncan growled and mumbled an apologies.

"Today's challenge is all about trust, teamwork and team building. To avoid elimination, you better work through your issues."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I did trust Geoff once."

*** Mess Hall ***

"To win, your team will have to complete five different trust challenges. Each task will take two campers to complete. Your first challenge is going to be an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure. Duncan and Harold will compete for the Bass; Heather and Gwen will compete for the Gophers." Chris tossed the equipment on the ground. Gwen eyeballed the gear curiously, while Duncan snatched it out of Harold's hand.

"Gosh really?"

"If you think I'm letting you hold me up, your nuts!"

"Whatever!"

"Do I really have too?" Gwen pointing at Heather. "I don't want to plummet to my death."

"Relax!" She smiled. "I'm not going to threw a challenge just to kill you.."

Noah scoffed, "That's reassuring."

"Same dork." Duncan smirk.

"Wouldn't it make sense for you to go? You're clearly stronger." Harold poined out.

"That actually make sense," Duncan replied.

"Well, you guys won't be holding each other up exactly," Chris explained. "One camper pulls the slack through the belay while the partner climbs. If the camper falls, the belay will stop them from falling." Chris said, sounding almost disappointed. "Whoever makes it to the top first wins, but watch out I've placed a few special surprises on the mountain along the rusty nails, slippery oil slick and some minor explosives."

"Is this even safe?" Gwen asked nervously while Heather smirked at her.

"I hope not," Chris responded with a laugh, "Now, the ground team, it's your job to hoist your partner up. If you let go of the roped, it could mean danger for your partner."

"There you go," Heather smiled and tugged on the rope to show Gwen that it was tight.

"Don't sweat it It'll be like climbing a tree." Geoff smiled.

"You know, just with added explosives," Noah pointed out, making Gwen gulp and Duncan just shrugged. Trent raised an eyebrow and Noah turned to him. "Oh right, sorry."

"Alright campers, it's show time."

Chris had Duncan and Gwen stand at the bottom of the cliff, and he signalled for them to start. They both scrambled with Duncan taking an early lead.

"You, got this, Gwen! Hustle!" Heather yelled from below.

Duncan climbed the rocky hill with relative ease, carefully avoiding the rusty nails sticking out of the side as he made his way up. Just as when she thought he had things in the bag, a sudden explosion caused her to fall, landing well below Gwen's position on the cliffside.

"I can't watch," Bridgette cried and closed her eyes as she held onto Ezekiel.

"Harold!" Duncan groaned in frustration, for once his voice tinged with fear.

"I got you, just keep climbing," Harold called out, giving him a thumbs-up and Duncan utilized his strength, making his way back up.

Gwen, who was obviously struggling was almost halfway up the mountain.

"Keep up the good work, Gwen, you're almost there!" Trent yelled.

"Or is she?" Chris smiled and pulled out a water gun and pointed it at Heather and Harold, but instead of squirting water, the gun squirted hot sauce, which caused the two of them to let go of the rope.

"The hell? Chris?" Heather tried to rub hot sauce out of her eyes, letting go of the rope that supported Gwen.

While Gwen was clung to a rock, Chris switched his focus to Harold, making him let go of his rope.

"Watch it, that burns!" Harold yelled.

"Dork if you let go one more time I'll throw you off the F###ING cliff!"

"I got you!" Harold gulped and grabbed the rope, and Duncan continued his climb with his team cheering, using all of his strength, he pushed through and reached the top. However, a smiling Chris revealed a large red button. Pushing it caused an explosion and Duncan let go of the rope. Harold was jerked forward by his sudden plummet, losing his footing. They both screamed as their bodies flailed uncontrollably through the air. Finally, the weight of both campers managed to balance out, and the two jocks were hanging helplessly in mid-air.

"This bites," Duncan groaned.

"And the Gophers takes round one!" Chris announced. Gwen cheered from above as the line snapped and sent Duncan and Harold to the ground. The two moaned in agony much to Chris amusement.

"Bridgette, their alright. You can open your eyes now, eh." Ezekiel said as he was comforting a scared Bridgette.

She opened her eyes and looked back at Ezekiel and smiled, "thanks, that was so scary," She blushed before letting go of him, and awkwardly rubbed her arms.

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"This doesn't look good dudes," Geoff sighed. "I'll screwed up really bad and it looks like Bridgette is fallen more for homeschool. I have to think of something to earn her trust back."

*** Mess Hall ***

Izzy and Noah were on one side of the mess hall, and Bridgette and Geoff were on the other side with Chris standing in the middle.

"And now for Round 2, Izzy and Bridgette are cooking; you'll be preparing fugu sashimi. These traditional Japenese fish have enough poison to kill 30 people. So, the dish must be prepared carefully," Chris chuckled. Noah gulped as he looked at Izzy, and Geoff was nervous, considered what he did to homeschool. Was Bridgette a revengeful type.

Chef smiled as he tapped on a fish tank, making them puff out. "Fishes, meet your makers," Chef said as he tossed a blowfish on to the plates for both teams. Noah began to sweat at the smirk on Izzy's face.

"You, uh, sure you know want you're doing?" Noah asked.

"Sure, Izzy has a Ph.D. in Biology," the crazy girl replied. "Izzy has been practicing on dead animals since Izzy was three." Noah raised an eyebrow hesitant to believe a word of Izzy's story. On, the other team, Geoff just sat back and watched Bridgette prepare the fish. When she finished, she passed the plate to him; the party boy looked at it a little unsure, he turned to Bridgette, and slowly he finally took a bite.

"Wow, that's really good." Geoff smiled and finished the rest of them, Bridgette just folded her arms and gave a blank expression.

Chris and everyone else turned to Noah, who poked the fish with his fork. The bookworm had to admit that it looked just as good as Bridgette's did, but, this was Izzy he was dealing with.

"Oh, don't be a baby!" She barked. "It's fine. Izzy had to eat hundreds of this while hiding from the RCMP. Not once did Izzy get sick."

Noah didn't get a chance to argue as Izzy shoved the entire plate of the blowfish into the bookworm's mouth.

"Not bad," Noah replied, suddenly his eye began twitching violently, and he gripped his chest. Groaning, Noah's skin turned blue, and he collapsed, twitching in agony and throwing up everywhere.

"Bass win!" Chris called, looking at Noah indifferently.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Geoff looked down at Noah.

The bookworm's shallow breathing was terribly thin. Bridgette, remembering back to her first-aid training, struck a finger down his throat. After puking hard, Noah breathing deepened and become more steady; however, he was still twitching and very pale.

Chris just glanced down and shrugged, "He looks great to me!" Noah grunted in agony as the camera cut to Chef preparing to give mouth-to-mouth, to Noah deafening screams.

"Izzy doesn't understand," Izzy replied, popping a piece of fish in her mouth, "It tastes great to Izzy." Everyone watched dumbfounded as nothing bad happened to Izzy while she finished off the plate of blowfish.

Geoff followed Bridgette out of mess hall. "Yeah, Bridgette that was very good. You're a great cook."

The surfer didn't response as they walked in silence for a few minutes. "Come up Bridgette say something.

Bridgette huffed a bit. "Are you really like that? Picking on people? Was this nice guy I thought you were an act?"

Geoff looked down ashamed, "No. I mean I like playing pranks. But I didn't mean for things to go this far. It just Harold was leaving his dirty underwear around the cabin. I just wanted to teach him a lesson. But things went to far."

"And Ezekiel?"

"Oh...he was also leaving his clothes lying around." Geoff replied rather quickly, he didn't want to admit he was a little jealous. It made him feel sick, he should be happy that Bridgette found a decent enough guy. ""I understand if you hate me. If you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

She then crossed her arms and examined the examined the party boy and took a real good look at him. He was drain of his joy. She was not genuinely a mean person by nature and would hardly hold a grudge against someone for very long. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her shoulders and sighed.

"Look, I was upset with want you did," she finally said, "But I'm willing to give people second chances. Like with Ezekiel, he showed me that he's more then a sexist pig and is quite nice guy and I'm happy to get to know him better."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I am still upset with what Geoff did. But I could tell he was ashamed for what he did."

*** Forest ***

Chris had bought all the campers, minus Noah, to an area in the forest to continue their challenge. This next challenge consists of three tasks; I call it the three blind challenges! It'll begin with Willam Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and will end with the treacherous blind tobogganing. They'll each have two people per team, but one of them will be blindfolded.

"For the first task, you will be knocking arrows off your partner's head with applies like the legendary marksman William Tell," Chris explained. He tied a blindfold around his eyes, and then, wielding a slingshot he flung an apple hitting Ezekiel in his manhood, causing the boy to fall over, gripping himself in pain.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Trent asked, "Knocking apples off with arrows?"

"Shush," Chris replied, "the team for the Bass is Courtney and Katie. The Gophers will be Heather and LeShawna. The first to knock the arrow off wins!"

"I'm doing it!" LeShawna glared, and Heather nodded hesitantly.

"I can do it," Katie reassured Courtney, she just shrugged and put on her safety goggles.

"Alright, lets rock and roll..." Just as Chris began the challenge

Heather and Courtney stood across from now blindfolded Katie and LeShawna with their safety goggles on and an arrow on their heads. Katie and LeShawna put an apple in their slingshot and began firing at their partners.

Katie and LeShawna began pelting their partners with apples, ignoring their screams, telling them where to aim. After what felt like ten minutes of the two getting pelted and bruises, LeShawna was able to knock the apple off.

The Gophers cheered and embraced in victory, LeShawna grinning at Heather seriously bruise face.

With the first of the blind challenges done, Chris brought the campers to a trapeze platform over a pond.

"Welcome to your second task, the blind trapeze," Chris said as the campers gathered around him. "To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond, which is filled with jellyfish."

The teens gasped and stepped away, except Izzy who jumped in the water giggling wildly with a wide grin.

"Okay..." Chris replied as he returned back to the campers and tossed a blindfold to Bridgette and Izzy. "Two of you will be blindfolded on the platform and hope your partner catches you because that will be a painful fall. Ezekiel and Trent will be catching."

The Bass were up first. Bridgette stood upon the platform while Ezekiel swung on trapeze. Bridgette was visibly scared to jump.

"You trust me?" Ezekiel said as he swung back and forth.

"Of course I do," Bridgette weakly replied.

"Alright. I'm going to count to three and when I reach 3, I want you to jump." Bridgette nodded in response. "Okay. Get ready. One...two...three!"

On Ezekiel's mark, Bridgette jumped off the platform. He easily caught her and swung her to safety to the cheers of their team. "Well done, Bass," Chris commented. "Alright Gophers, you're up."

Trent began swinging on the trapeze, with Trent in position to jump. Izzy seemed much more confident than Bridgette.

"Alright, now!"

Izzy jumped off the platform and missed Trent and fell into the field of jellyfish; her screams that sounded like pleasure could be heard as the jellyfish stung her mercilessly. Chris chuckled while the remaining campers winced at Izzy.

*** Camp Grounds ***

While waiting for Chris to announce the next part of the challenge, campers were hanging out with each other. Gwen, Trent and LeShawna were sitting on the porch steps of the boy's cabin.

"Once Noah gets better, we should talk to him about voting off Heather."

"I'm fine with that." LeShawna smiled, "That girl has been pain in my but sinse day on."

"I'm fine with that," Trent replied, "But it be low to throw challenges."

Meanwhile, Geoff and Duncan, were walking around the camp grounds.

Bridgette and Ezekiel were taking a stroll around the camp.

"That was really brave of you, " Ezekiel smiled.

"I was nothing I knew you wouldn't let me drop." Bridgette replied.

"Don't cut yourself short. That took some serious gut eh. I probably wouldn't have been able to do it if I was you."

Bridgette giggled and blushed. The two locked eyes and smiled. They began to lean in when suddenly

"The last one there is a rotten egg!" Katie cried out as she, Courtney were running to the docks for a swim. A completely naked Izzy followed behind him; at the sight of Izzy's naked form, Ezekiel's nose began to bleed profusely.

The prairie boy reluctantly took off to clean himself off, leaving a confused Bridgette by herself.

Gwen and the others entered the infirmary where Noah was lying in bed, still blue and vomiting, Chef walking over to him with a giant needle.

"This won't hurt a bit, it will hurt a whole lot," Noah screamed in agony.

"Maybe we'll talk to him later?" Trent said.

*** Forest ***

"And now for the final challenge: Blind tobogganing. Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver will be blindfold, and the navigator gives directions," Chris smiled as the campers cringed at the thought of how dangerous it would be. "We're all tied up, 2 to 2, so whichever team wins this challenge, wins immunity for their entire team. For the Gophers it will be LeShawna blindfold and Gwen giving directions. For the Bass, Ezekiel will be blindfold and Courtney will give directions.

Courtney gave Ezekiel a look of unease, "Just listen to me and follow my directions." Ezekiel nodded in agreement. "That's if you think a girl can't do that."

"Let's go, girl," LeShawna smiled and patted Gwen back; Chef was painting lubricant on the toboggans rails, while the teens stood by anxiously.

While Chef chuckled and prepared the toboggans, the remaining campers waited down below. When the four campers were in position, Chef and Chris pushed the two teams down the hill; the toboggans picked up speed and rocketed down the slope.

"Left... Now right..." Gwen instructed LeShawna, who managed to avoid the obstacles.

"Left... you know what left is?" Courtney replied.

"Yes!" Ezekiel replied

"Shut up and focus!" a sudden explosion, beside them, the blast flung them in the air, and they landed in a tree getting stuck.

"What was that?" LeShawna asked, and the camera turned to show Chris holding a switch connected to various explosives with a big grin on his face. He gleefully pressed the switch again, sending off more explosions.

"Were, almost there just a little farther," Gwen smirked as they crossed the finished line.

"You did it!" Trent ran over and hug Gwen.

"The Gophers took it!" The Gophers team cheered as as the Bass hung their heads, disappointed.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

When the Bass arrived at the bonfire.

"Alright, campers today was fun." Chris smiled.

"Okay, you know the drill: the first marshmallow goes to Bridgette."

The surfer smiled and collected her marshmallow.

"Harold and Katie!" The two smiled at each other before walking over to get their marshmallows.

"Ezekiel and Courtney!" The praise boy smiled and raised and hand to give her a high five, she snarled, and he lowered his hand.

"Duncan and Geoff, one of you are going home tonight."

The two nodded and smiled and each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Geoff." The party animal exhaled, then smiled in relief before the marshmallow was flung to him. With a quick hand, he caught the marshmallow and popped it into his mouth. "Sorry, dude."

"Duncan," Chris said, "I'm afraid that is that.

The punk merely shrugged, though his body language told a different story, one of sadness. "It's fine, dude. I actually saw it coming, so no regret."

With his duffel bag in hand, Duncan headed for the Dock of Shame, Katie nodded towards him as a good-bye, Bridgette waved, and Geoff high-fived him. Ezekiel and Harold awkwardly shook his hands.

"Courtney?" Duncan said, before being glomped by a freckle-faced brunette. The CIT looked up at the criminal with misty eyes.

"What Princess? Wanna give your prince a kiss before he leaves?"

"You're an ogre, not a prince," she said, wiping the forming of tears from her eyes.

"Shrek was a prince?" Harold suggested.

Duncan laughed at this, then his lips were suddenly caught by Courtney's. They kissed, and most of the campers couldn't help but smile. Geoff gave him a thumbs-up, Bridgette and Katie smiled but had hint of guilt over voting Duncan out. Harold rolled his eyes and Ezekiel was confused.

"I don't get it, eh." Ezekiel nudged his best friend, "They always seem to hate each other."

"Love is confusing and people can never understand it." The ginger replied.

"The real world is confusing, eh." Harold and Bridgette patted his back with a smile.

"It sure is."

It was only when the kiss lasted over half a minute that they all began to look around awkwardly.

"Alright, that's enough," Chris snapped his fingers. Chef then separated the two. Courtney wiped a tears, Geoff bolted over to Duncan and almost crushed him in a bear hug. He then walked towards the Boat of Losers and boarded it. Waving good-bye to Courtney and the others, Duncan and the Boat of Losers eventually faded from sight. The CIT sighed.

"I'm really going to miss him, even though I shouldn't," Courtney said to Bridgette.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers: Noah, Trent, LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, Izzy**

**Killer Bass: Ezekiel, Harold, Katie, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff**

**13th Place Duncan**

**14th Place: Beth**

**15th Place: Lindsay**

**16th Place: Cody**

**17th Place: Tyler**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: DJ**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Owen**

**22nd Place: Eva**

**Voting**

**Ezekiel - Duncan**

**Katie - Duncan**

**Harold - Duncan**

**Duncan - Harold**

**Courtney - Ezekiel**

**Geoff - Duncan**

**Bridgette - Duncan**


	11. Basic Straining

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

Writers Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89. Thanks to Trygve11 and Metal Face for your reviews.

* * *

*Instead of Chris doing the recap, the camera rests on Chef*

"Yeah! I'm doing the recap; you have a problem with that!" Points a knife to the camera, the cameraman nervously shakes no. "Good! So last time on Total Drama Island … the MAGGOTS were tested with trust competitions to prove if they could cooperate together. Some passed with flying colours, while others showed that they probably shouldn't be trusted. In the end, delinquent went home but not before getting a kiss. How much pain will I put them through this week? Sit your damn butt down to find out!"

*** Intro ***

The camera opens to the campgrounds; everyone was enjoying their time, believing it was going to be a challenge-free day. Bridgette was teaching Ezekiel how to surf, and the prairie boy nearly fell into the water as she smiled at him. Gwen and Trent were cuddling on the steps of the cabin.

"S'up, y'all?" LeShawna said as she sat next to them, "What's happening?"

"Just enjoying the view," Trent said while looking at Gwen, making her blush.

"Oh stop it," Gwen replied with a playful push. "That's so cheesy." Trent chuckled and began talking with LeShawna about something. As Gwen noticed LeShawna holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"What? Ooo this? Somebody been sending me love notes." LeShawna passed the noted over to Gwen who read it over.

"Whoa. That's..." Gwen gasped, showing the paper to Trent.

"Know who it's from?" Gwen smiled.

"No."

Trent smiled and looked over at Noah who was reading, "We should tried to get Noah on are side before Heather tries to."

The two nodded and walked over, LeShawna swipe the book from his grip.

"Can I help you?"

"No we can help you. Help us voted Heather off if we lose and we voted off Izzy next."

"Sure, whatever. Can I have my book back please."

Katie, Geoff and Harold were enjoying a good swim, and Heather was plotting something with Izzy. Courtney was sunbathing glaring at Bridgette and Ezekiel playing together.

"That was great, Ezekiel." Bridgette smiled when the prairie boy surfaced from a wipeout.

"I thought I was going to drown, eh."

"You almost had that wave!" She smiled, and the two continued to surf until Ezekiel caught one. He looked delighted and pumped his fist in the air but quickly tripped off his board, turning red with embarrassment. "Your first wave." She clapped.

"Th...This...is...really...fun." Ezekiel said, "I think I can get into surfing."

"Hey, dude has the surfering," Geoff called out.

"Not good, eh," Ezekiel replied, looking down in embarrassment.

"Hey, you're getting better, Ezekiel." Bridgette smiled, and patted his back, making him blush.

"I have a good teacher, eh." Ezekiel smiled towards Bridgette, making her blush.

"I'm not great," Bridgette replied, embarrassed by the comment.

"Don't say that you helped us win the talent show with your surfing," Ezekiel replied. He couldn't help but feel a little woozy in his stomach every time she smiled at him as the seawater sprayed his face.

"You as well," Bridgette smiled and replied to him in both Italian and Japanese. "You're getting much better," Bridgette said, grinning at him. "You held that wave for so long, I though you could do a flip or something."

"I don't think I'll be able to do that."

"You might? You just have to get comfortable."

"It's really get tiring?"

"At first. Go back to shore if you need rest. I'll like to stay here just a little bit longer."

Ezekiel swam back to shore, and sat down on his towel. He watched her surf.

After long day of relaxing the camper returned to their cabins.

"Bye Geoff," Katie smiled as he kissed her cheek before entering the cabin, Bridgette waved to Ezekiel.

"Same time next free day?"

"Sounds great, eh."

"You still have lots of training. But you're getting there."

"Thanks." As the Bass boy entered the cabin, Courtney came over to the Bass girls

"Bridgette, I want to talk to you," she said, the words coming out more condescending than the surfer ever heard. "Alone!"

Bridgette looked worried at Courtney's tone, especially when Katie scoffed and walked away to enter the cabin.

The surfer girl watched her for a second before Courtney placed her hands on her hips. "Look, Bridgette," she said, and Bridgette immediately recognized her CIT tone, one she saved for lectures. "I think it's time we have a little talk."

"What about?" Bridgette asked, not able to to look her friend in the eye because she was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was going to be about.

"What do you think?! This little friendship you have with the sexist f##ker!" She glance over to the cabin.

"Back off he already apologized." Bridgette said, taking a deep breath. "He's changed."

"Do you really know that? Anyone girl with half a brain knows he didn't mean it." Bridgette crossed her arms, angered over the insult.

"Excuse me!"

"Bridgette, even if he is being nice now." CIT said, petting her friend's shoulder. "He's only being nice because he wants to get in your pants."

Bridgette covered her gaping mouth. She felt hurt, and tried to picture Ezekiel how Courtney was picturing him. All she could of was her hurting him. She wanted to argue, she wanted to say exactly why she was wrong, but she didn't feel comfortable discussing feelings she had.

"Ezekiel's... not a bad person."

"Oh come on, every time I've see that sexist f##ker, all I think about is unclean, dumb hilbilly he is. He won't treat you well. You need real man that know about mature things." She patted her back and left Bridgette stunned.

*** Confessional Courtney ***

"Bridgette is sweet person and is easy fooled by that lying sexist sacks of s##t."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Where does she come off? Telling me who I can or can't be friends with?"

*** Camp Ground ***

The campers fell asleep in their beds, but at 2 AM, Chef, wearing his army outfit, stood outside the cabins and blew an air horn, ejecting the teens from their beds. The campers staggered out of their cabins, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, groaning and complaining.

"Chris, you're dead!" Heather exclaim from the cabin.

They all glared at Chef.

"Where's Chris?" Katie asked.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS," Chef screamed, "I'M IN CHARGE AND IT TIME TO TURN THINGS UP A NOTCH! NO MORE P#### ASS CHALLENGES! YOU'LL ALL START WITH A WARM-UP: TWO LAPS AROUND THE ISLAND! NOW GET RUNNING! WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED, GO TO THE DOCKS"

The campers were about to take off before Chef stopped them. "WAIT! ONE MORE THING MAGGOTS, YOU HAVE TO CARRY THESE!" Chef tossed a sixty-pound backpack at Noah, causing the teen to fall from the weight. Chef then threw backpacks at the remaining campers. Everyone, except Geoff and Izzy, struggled with the weight and were hunched over.

"ALRIGHT SOLDIERS, MOVE!" Chef yelled and began to run as the campers followed, cursing Chef under their breath. Noah, and Harold were at the back of line struggling even to move.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR. ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Chef chanted, a montage of the campers running showed on the screen.

_Let's get down to business you damn Maggots!"_

_Did they send me babies when I asked for soldiers?_

Geoff was leading the pack, with Izzy somehow managing to keep up by swinging from the tree branches. Trent and Bridgette were not far behind.

_"You're the most pathetic bunch of maggots I've ever met!"_

Harold and Noah were crawling on the ground, crushed by the weight of their backpacks.

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Maggots, I'll make soldiers out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

Ezekiel and Gwen were in the middle of the pack, both were sweating heavily, and their breathing was short and hard.

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make soldiers out of you_

Noah and Harold threw up, Courtney tripped, landing on the snake, Katie collapsed out of breathing.

_Courtney': I'm never gonna catch my breath_

Courtney is seen far being everyone else.

_Harold: Say goodbye to those who knew me_

_Noah: Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym_

Noah and Harold were face down lying in a puddle of water.

_Geoff: This girl got me scared to death_

Geoff sees Izzy grinning evilly as she continued to swing.

_Gwen: Stop singing before we get sued!"_

It was by midafternoon by the time everyone finished, Geoff crossing the line before everyone else while Bridgette and Izzy weren't not far behind. Trent was hot on their heels. Gwen managed to beat Ezekiel, Courtney and Heather by a second, followed by Noah and LeShawna. Harold was the last to cross.

"Is it over?" Gwen asked, wiping away sweat from her forehead, as Harold and Noah threw up again.

*** Docks ***

The campers stood lined up on the dock, exhausted and sweaty while Chef continued to bark at them.

"LINE UP AND STAND UP STRAIGHT! YOU CALL THIS PROPER FORMATION? FEET TOGETHER! ARMS DOWN! EYES FORWARD! CHIN UP!" As Chef gave these orders, he smacked anyone who wasn't standing properly with a paddle. Harold was having the hardest time standing correctly and received multiple hits from Chef.

"Ow, that hurts." The ginger rubbed his back, only to get struck again.

"This is going to be fun," Noah whispered under his breath to Gwen who nodded.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Chef roared and struck Noah on the back with his paddle.

"AHH! That's hurts!" Chef glared down at the bookworm. "I mean, nothing at all sir," Noah replied attempting to put on a harsh soldier voice.

"AND YOU'LL SAY NOTHING UNTIL I GIVE YOU REASON TO SPEAK. OTHERWISE, I'LL PULL YOUR GOD#### TONGUE OUT THROUGH YOUR GOD#### NECK!" Chef eyeballed the contestants, who all, but Eva, looked at him nervously. "TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS MY BOOT CAMP! CHRIS' STUPID LAWYERS SAID IT WOULD BE TO HARSH! BUT THAT'S TOO BAD FOR YOU! AFTER TODAY, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" A few campers gulped. "LAST ONE STANDING WINS IMMUNITY FOR THEIR TEAM!"

"Ready to serve under your wing, sir!" Izzy saluted.

"Um, where's Chris?" Heather asked, receiving a strike from Chef. Trent, Noah and Gwen, chuckled and received a smack shortly after.

"NOW!" Chef barked, "THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS ARE GOING TO BE THE HARDEST, CRUELEST, MEANEST DAYS YOU HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED IN YOUR ENTIRE LIVES! WHEN I SAY JUMP, YOU BETTER ASK HOW HIGH! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

The campers nodded their heads in agreement, too scared to say otherwise. Of course, being Chef, this kind of answer would not suffice. He went down the line of the campers and struck each of them on the back, "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"YES DRILL SERGEANT CHEF!" All the campers replied, with Ezekiel throwing in an EH! on end.

"NOW WHEN YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH, REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME AND RING THE BELL OF DISHONOR AND REPORT TO THE CABIN OF FAILURES! EVERYONE TO THE BEACH NOW!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Okay, Chris is one thing. But having to deal with his short-tempered sidekick is too much."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Maybe doing this show wasn't such a good idea."

*** Confessional Chef ***

"None of these kids would have survived the first week in Nam. "

*** Beach ***

All of the campers were finally assembled down at the beach where they stood behind two large canoes placed on the beach, "LISTEN UP!." Chef said, "EACH TEAM MUST HOLD THE CANOES OVER THEIR HEADS. I CATCH ANYONE TAKING THEIR'S HANDS OFF THE CANOE, AND YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED! ALSO, THIS CHALLENGE DOESN'T END UNTIL ONE OF YOU GIVES UP." Chef chuckled, "BUT I STRONGLY NOT QUITTING...it could be your last mistake...CANOES UP NOW!"

On Chef's command, the two teams hoisted up their canoe.

"This isn't so hard," Geoff said confidently as he held up his part of the canoe high and proud.

"Yeah, this is, easy, eh," Ezekiel added.

Hours passed, and the scorching heat combined with the strain on their arms was beginning to take its toll on the campers. Coupled with the fact that they were denied breakfast and lunch, they were dead tired and starving.

At the front of the canoes, Geoff and Katie were chatting amongst themselves, Over with the Gophers, Gwen and Trent were whispering things to one another and chuckling cutely and smiling at one. Izzy was bothering LeShawna about her travels escaping the RCMP.

"Come on sissies," Chef barked out, "You don't eat until someone gives up,"

The camera zoomed out to reveal that Chef and various crew members were lying in the other canoes eating while the campers stomaches continued to growl.

"Don't any of you even think about ringing the bell!" Heather glared back at her team.

"How are you doing over there, eh?" Ezekiel mouthed to Bridgette silently.

"The heat is killing me," she mouthed back, "you?"

"Arms are feeling like rubber," he replied, "but at least I get to stand next to you."

"I was thinking the same thing," Bridgette smiled. "Makes this lame challenge worthwhile."

Ezekiel blushed, stand behind him was Courtney. She scoffed rolling her eyes, kicking him in the shin.

On the Gopher's side, Noah was placed behind Heather; she was seductively swinging her hips back and forth.

Heather smiled and looked back at him, "Seeing something you like?"

"I don't see the appeal, honey," Noah shrugged.

"WHAT!? I'm the hottest girl on the island!" Heather glared

"Oh, please don't flatter yourself, sweetie, you're about a six tops. "Gwen accidentally chuckled at Noah's reply.

"Yeah, I do the rejecting here not you!"

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" Chef barked, "This is BOOT CAMP! NOT A DATING SHOW!"

The hours passed slowly as the sun got hotter and their arms growing wearier and their stomachs groaning. Day turned to night, but none of the campers had dropped out yet.

"Twenty-five of us went to the jungle that night. Only five came back out!" Chef was now sitting in a chair, retelling a war story.

"What war were you in?" Gwen yawned.

"Did I say you could speak?" Chef shouted.

"Whatever," Gwen rolled her eyes, "He was so not in a war.

"G...Guys, I don't think I can take anymore," an exhausted Harold, spluttered, letting go of the canoe.

"Harold! Get back here!" Courtney hissed out.

Exhausted, Harold kept walking, slowly making his way over to the bell and weakly rang it. The Bass sighed and dropped their canoe, while the Gophers cheered and tossed their canoe down as well.

"Listen here," Chef said softly as he crouched down and patted Harold on the back. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Th...Thank you...Mr. Chef sir," Harold panted, "That's..."

"EXCEPT FOR BEING A BIG BABY THAT LET HER TEAM DOWN!" Chef suddenly hollered right in his face. "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU REPORT TO THE DINING HALL! IT'S DINNER TIME!"

The starving campers cheered, and all took off to finally have their dinner.

*** Mess Hall ***

The teens gathered in the mess hall, where Chef stood by garbage cans.

"So, where's the food?" Katie said.

"You're looking at it," Chef chuckled as he mentioned to the trash cans. Noah opened a can and looked inside.

"This is the discarded leftovers from yesterday."

"That's all you get," Chef replied,

"You don't honestly expect us to eat any of that...garbage do you?" Heather demanded, stomping her foot on the ground.

"IN WAR YOU TAKE WHAT YOU CAN GET," Chef replied as he grabbed a banana peel from one of the cans and swallowed in whole, nearly causing all of the campers to come close to hurling as they watched him lick off rotten contents of the banana peel off his face.

"You have ten minutes to eat before night training begins!"

The campers all groaned with the message of night training, they winced and reluctantly began to dig through the garbage, looking for anything edible. Heather picked up a dirty banana peel and quickly dropped it.

"Yeah, this isn't happening. I'd rather starve."

"Whatever drama queen," Noah folded his arms, "If I can handle Chef cooking, then I handle this." He pulled out what was left of a roast beef sandwich, he took a bite out of the sub, and not two seconds after he swallowed, a rat poked its head out from where he had just bitten. A look of pure terror and disgust spread across his face, screaming like a girl he dropped the sandwich and raced to the doors as fast as he could.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Izzy replied taking a bite of some soft of slimy green material covered in maggots, eating it without any problem, unlike the other campers Izzy was eating the bugs on her food.

Trent shrugged and tried to do the same, but as soon as he swallowed, he covered his mouth and ran off, trying not to barf.

"This is all kinds of messed up," LeShawna commented, as she gave up on searching.

"There has to be something," Gwen replied as she dug deep into the can. She brought her arm up and saw that she was holding some unidentifiable blob, that jumped off his hand and scurried across the floor.

"I think something alive in there," Courtney said as she was rooting through the bin, "OW! Something bit me!"

Meanwhile, Ezekiel brought two trays of half-eaten candy cars, juice box and pieces of fruit over to Bridgette and sat down next to her.

"Hey, I found these in the garbage and washed them," Ezekiel said as he over her a tray, to which she happily accepted.

"Thanks."

"So, this challenge is pretty hard, eh," Ezekiel said exhausted.

"No kidding," Bridgette replied."

"Yeh," Ezekiel added, "But you're tough too."

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled as Katie and Geoff sat by them.

"Hi, guys," Katie said, rather tired as she took a seat next to them.

"Oh," Ezekiel said, not noticing the pair, "Found anything good?"

"I found a sandwich," Geoff replied, showing a half-eaten sandwich.

"I found a turkey leg," Katie added.

"That's nice," said Bridgette.

"Look guys," Courtney smiled as she down with her team, "If we lose. I'll say we voted off Harold. It's only fair the first to quit should leave."

Geoff and Katie nodded in agreement, Bridgette remained silent and Ezekiel spoke up.

"But Harold is my best friend."

"Well if you want to go home? I'm more then agreeing to that you, eh." Courtney retorted, insulting Ezekiel's accent in the process.

"Hey, lay off him!" Bridgette barked.

*** Camp Grounds ***

For the next challenge, the campers found themselves having to dance in unison with Chef, an easy feat at first but soon became quite tiring as the activity continued.

"When... does it... end?" Noah huffed out as he struggled to keep it up.

"This is torture," Courtney complained.

"When one of you gives up," Chef replied as he continued dancing, as Noah looked at the bell.

"Don't you even think it about it, bookworm," glared Heather.

"My body's killing me," Noah grunted in pain and held his chest, "I think I'm about to have a heart attack."

"Don't bail on us, Noah!" Trent replied.

"Come on, Noah push through it," Gwen supported.

"I...I...Ca..." Noah began to sweat, and it became harder and harder to keep up with Chef; he looked at the bell and his teammates who glared and pled with him. "I'm sor..." Just then, the bell rang. The Gophers turned to see that Katie rang it, looking down in shame.

"Katie!?" Courtney glared, "quitting during a dance challenge!"

"Give her a break," Geoff replied as he turned to wave at Katie. "You did great," He smiled.

"Thanks," Katie smiled back, as everyone on her team but Courtney showed her they had no hard feelings.

"Wait... So, it's over?" Noah hoped.

"Yep," Chef said, "Everyone take a twenty-minute break before the next challenge." Noah and Ezekiel immediately collapsed on the ground.

*** Mess Hall ***

The remaining contestants were sitting at their tables while Chef explained the next part of the challenge.

"For your next challenge, you will write a 300-word essay describing how much you love me."

"Wow? Narcissistic much," Noah said with laugh of everyone. This earned him a good hard smack.

"But we don't like you," a confused Ezekiel replied. Chef glared at the prairie boy and hit him.

Time passed, as the campers delved into their essays. Noah completed it before everyone else, Courtney glared, her eye twitching as she violently scribbled. Ezekiel struggled with the essay at first but then decided to write his essay as if it was about Bridgette, just replacing her name with Chef. For the others, it was pure torture having to come up with stuff to say about a man they despised.

"Time's up!" Chef walked around and collected the papers, "To Chef with long golden hair and beautiful sparklingly eyes and heart as big as the ocean, with a smile that can light up the night? I could never get bored talking to you, you're one of those people that I actually looked forward to talking to. Even if you don't say much, your words can always make me I look at you and you look back at me with your beautiful eyes, comforting smile, and it pathetically makes my day." Chef grunted as he read the paper and tore it up. Ezekiel tried to hide his embarrassment by covering his face with his hat. Chef stalked around the room, seeing that Trent had fallen asleep he banged his fist on the table in front of him, causing Trent to jump six feet in the air.

"YOU'RE OUT. THE REST OF YOU GET TO BED AND REPORT BACK IN 0500 HOURS!"

The exhausted campers made their way out of the mess hall and returned to their cabins. As Geoff passed Ezekiel and smiled at him.

"That was sweet Zeke, what you wrote about Bridgette," Geoff smiled.

"What?" Ezekiel asked.

"Come on, Zeke, a girl with long golden hair," Geoff replied, nudged his shoulder.

"It wasn't me,eh. Maybe it someone else?" Ezekiel looked down, as Bridgette passed by. While Courtney glared at him. If anyone had asked him if he had a crush on Bridgette, he would have denied it; however, the crush had grown so much that it emotionally hurt at times.

*** Obstacle Course ***

A few hours later, the still tired campers had to show up to an obstacle course. There were large wooden walls, swinging ropes, and even a swinging axe. The campers took off into the course, LeShawna had some trouble getting stuck in the mud, Heather got her foot tied around the swinging ropes. As people kept running the course, Geoff was in the lead followed by Izzy, but trailing behind everyone was Noah.

"This... SUCKS!" Noah tried to catch his breath as he struggled to climb the wall, only making it halfway to the top before he plummeted to the ground. He spit out a large helping of mud as he tried to get up.

"I can't keep going!" Noah as they both collapsed.

"Are you calling it quits?" Chef asked.

"Yeah... eh. I can't handle anymore," Noah replied, looking ashamed as he glanced at his team, Heather glared at him.

"Me too," LeShawna added, the camera cut to her stuck deep in mud,

"Your tours of duty are finished," Chef replied and then turned to face the remaining campers still in the game, "it's time for the final challenge."

*** Forest ***

The campers still competing were dangling upside down from the top of a giant tree. Geoff, Ezekiel, Bridgette and Courtney were on one side, Heather, Gwen and Izzy on the other.

"Whoever lasts the longest wins immunity for their team," Chef explained. "By now the blood has started to rush to your heads. Up next is nausea." As Chef continued to list the side effects, Bridgette and Heather passed out.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked as she went over to inspect her.

"I'm okay," Bridgette replied. She tried to get up just as Courtney lost her grip and landed on top of her. "On second thought, no, I'm not." She groaned.

"You've got this crazy girl," Heather cheered from down below.

"You've got this Gwen!" Noah said.

"Izzy lives for the head rush!" Izzy cheered loudly.

"Me, too!" Geoff shouted, "It feels so ... good." His speech began to slow, and he passed out, followed by Gwen, leaving just Ezekiel from the Bass and Izzy for the Gophers.

"We got this!" Bridgette cheered.

"Go, Zeke!" Geoff replied.

"You, doing alright up there?" Trent asked.

"Oh, yeah," Izzy replied, "Izzy could do this all day."

"AAAAAGGHHH!" Ezekiel screamed as he lost his grip, landing directly on his left foot. Bridgette rushed over to him,

"Jesus!? Are you okay?"

Ezekiel just out a loud groan of pain.

"The Gophers win," Chef exclaimed. The Gopher ran over to Izzy to celebrate, as the Bass groaned collectively at the realization that they'd lost, all but Bridgette who was attending to Ezekiel.

As the Gophers cheered Chef approached Izzy.

"Well done soldier," Chef said as he saluted, "I'll go to war with you, anytime."

"Thanks," Izzy replied.

"Glad to hear it, soldier," Chef said as a single tear ran down his face. "Glad to hear it."

Safety intern soon arrived and carefully set Ezekiel on the stretcher and soon carried him to the infirmary with Bridgette following.

*** Camp Grounds ***

The Gophers celebrated all the way to the cabins, having earned decent food for winning the challenge. The campers had a picnic of fresh fruits, sandwiches, soda pop, chips and more. Heather sat alone in a corner to eat, and Izzy was telling a story about her time in the Amazon to LeShawna and Noah. Gwen and Trent sat together, eating grilled cheese sandwiches and sharing a bag of cookies and potato salad. The two accidentally touched hands for a moment as they reached into the cookie bag and Gwen turned away blushing.

Over at the infirmary, X-ray revealed the Ezekiel's leg was broken in several places, Bridgette wiped away a tears as she hug him tightly.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Bass gathered at the bonfire with Chef instead of Chris, and Ezekiel was in wheelchair with a cast on his leg.

"Alright maggots: Party Boy, Surfer Girl, and Wonder twin are safe!" Chef tossed marshmallows at Geoff, Bridgette, and Katie. "Homeschool your safe." Chef flung the marshmallow at him leaving just Harold and Courtney.

"The maggot staying is." Harold and Courtney glance with anxiously at each other and turned their attention to Chef.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CIT!"

Courtney smiled and smirked at Harold as she walked passed.

Harold stood up and held his head up high. His team excluding Courtney walked over to hug him.

"Ezekiel. Can you gives to..." Harold held a letter and whispered LeShawna name.

"Is that the girl?"

"Y-yeah," an embarrassed Harold replied. "There's the girl. I got mad crush on, but I haven't been able to make my move. I've sending her some poems. I'm gone, and now I can't say it to her face. Don't let the happened to you." He looked down at Ezekiel.

Harold waved goodbye as he stepped onto the boat of losers. He waved back as he was beginning driven away, and Ezekiel sat on the docks, watching the boat disappear.

"The rest of you maggots are safe!" Chef said, "Go and rest soldiers; you earned it." He turned to the camera and glared, "Come back next time to see which one of these MAGGOTS go home, or I don't get paid."

* * *

**Screaming Gophers: Noah, Trent, LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, Izzy**

**Killer Bass: Ezekiel, Katie, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff**

**12th Place: Harold**

**13th Place: Duncan**

**14th Place: Beth**

**15th Place: Lindsay**

**16th Place: Cody**

**17th Place: Tyler**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: DJ**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Owen**

**22nd Place: Eva**

**Voting Results.**

**Courtney - Harold**

**Bridgette - Courtney**

**Katie - Harold**

**Geoff - Harold**

**Harold - Geoff**

**Ezekiel - Courtney**

Writer's notes: The song Chef sing is Make a man out of you from Mulan.


	12. X-Treme Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

Writer's Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89. Metal Face, Trygve11 and TheCartoonGoddness for you reviews.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Chef put the campers through a gruelling training camp to see which campers could handle the most torture. There were a lot of quitters and many near injuries throughout the two days, like Ezekiel breaking his leg. Conflict grew between Bridgette and Courtney, when she tried to warm her about sexist prairie boy. The one who came out on top was Izzy. And it was Harold who was sent home, but not before telling Ezekiel about his crush. Who will be next? Find out today on Total Drama Island. "

*** Intro ***

The campers were all peacefully sleeping in their cabins. The camera showed Geoff curled in his bed, sucking his thumb, and Katie was snoozing. Like most mornings, Ezekiel was the first to wake up. Seen using crutches as he makes his way over to the communal washroom to shower. Hearing the door opening and the showering running next to him. The person next to him was singing to themselves.

Homeschool turned bight red recognizing the voice was Bridgette.

"Oh...didn't realize someone was here?" Bridgette said, he hesitantly before answering her.

"Sorry...I didn't realize you were going to be here." Ezekiel said, blushing red with embarrassment as he tried to keep his balance.

After they got out Bridgette was wearing a towel wrapped around her head.

"Oooo," Izzy smiled as she saw the paired returning to the cabin. "Ezekiel and Bridgette finally hit it off."

"We weren't showering together!" Bridgette snarled, as Ezekiel brushed even more.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

Is seen blushing, then slaps himself. "Don't think about it. Don't think about it."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I guess it Izzy, and can't be to mad. Plus Ezekiel was there first so it wasn't like he met for this happen."

*** Camp Grounds ***

Suddenly the sound of a loud plane overhead woke the remaining camper up. Chris could be seen above the cabins piloting the plane. The very tired campers made their outside, giving Chris annoyed looks, or in Heather's case flipping him off.

"Got to give him some credit, he keeps finding new ways to ruin our day," Trent replied, just as Chris went into a nosedive straight for the campers.

"Look out!" The campers all took Gwen's advice and jumped away as Chris flew past them and landed, Ezekiel tripped landing on his crutches.

"This is so awesome!" Chris yelled before bringing the plane to a stop.

"You could have killed us with that thing!" LeShawna roared, making Chris chuckle, while Bridgette aided Ezekiel to his feet.

"Just letting you guys have a taste of today's EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE! CHALLENGE! CHALLENGE!" Chris replied, yelling through a megaphone.

"Is the echo really needed?" Gwen groaned.

"Awesome!" Izzy cheered loudly, earning glares from the others.

"Ugh, it is WAY too early for this," Courtney whined.

"Yeah, because everything we do isn't extreme enough," Noah replied, causing a few snickers among the campers, annoying Chris.

"Today, you'll participate in three challenges. First up is EXTREME SOFA BED SKYDIVING!"

The campers looked nervous and confused as the door to the plane came open, and a sofa bed was pushed out. Chef stood in the doorway, wearing a parachute.

"Campers will plummet, er, I mean skydive, to a waiting sofa bed target."

Chef demonstrated saying by jumping out of the plane and on to the sofa bed. Rather than land comfortably, the sofa bed folded and trapped Chef inside, making him grunt in pain. As Chris hoped, this scared the campers further.

"Of course, you'll be skydiving from 5,000 feet," Chris smiled. "and you'll be using these"

He tossed out two worn-out parachutes full of holes and tears. The teens gasped at how unsafe they looked.

"Gwen will jump for the Gophers, and Geoff will jump for the Bass."

Gwen, looked down at her parachutes and gulped.

"Well, so much for not getting maimed today," Gwen said.

Geoff wrapped his arms around the goth girl, earning a glare from her. "Come up dudette, what's life without a little risk and jumping into the arms of death?"

"I'd rather be bored and safe then lively and suicidal."

"Don't worry about it," Trent smiled, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure it's perfectly safe. Right, Chris?"

Rather than respond. Chris just began laughing maniacally.

"Do the parachutes even work?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe? They were used in World War I," Chris shrugged. "Now then, the second challenge of the day is. EXTREME MOOSE RIDING!"

The camera swung around to show a grumpy moose being kept in a small fenced area.

"Whoever lasts the longest on the moose wins their challenge."

"That things don't look so tough, I've seen kittens that were more dangerous," LeShawna replied rather bored. She walked over and stood toe to hoof with the animal, glaring at it, causing it to shake in fear.

"Well, it's your lucky day, LeShawna, you'll be riding for the Gophers," Chris replied, "and Courtney, will ride for the Bass."

"This guy doesn't look so mean," Courtney commented as she went over and leaned down at the moose, "Hello there!"

Unlike LeShawna, the moose wasn't intimidated by the CIT, glaring at her and kicking her in the face, knocking her on to her butt.

"And the last challenge is EXTREME SEA-DOO WATER SKIING!" The camera showed the mud-filled course that was riddled with ramps and flags." Contestants will water ski, grabbing as many flags as they can before cruising to the finish line while a member of the opposing team drives and they have to drive, or they lose the challenge."

"But how do we water ski without water?" Katie asked.

"It's really hard," Chris replied.

The campers looked over at the course where Chef had emerged from behind some bushes riding a sea doo. He yelled as the vehicle bounded around uncontrollably, before crashing into a tree.

"Hahaha, awesome!" Once Chris was done laughing at Chef's pain, he faced the campers. "Now, Noah, you'll be water skiing for the Gopher."

"Great..." Noah rolled his eyes.

"And Bridgette will be driving. Now for the Bass Katie will ski while Heather drives."

"Whatever," Heather replied, annoyed, "what do we win?"

"You'll be safe from elimination, and you'll win a trip to a spa mobile shower."

The campers gasped in awe, and they stared at the sparkling mobile showers. The campers, especially the girls, looked amazed

"Can it be?" Bridgette asked.

Noah scoffed, "Seriously? We already have showers here so what the point of this?"

Heather got into Noah's face and growled, "Listen here you cynical d###head, we are getting that shower trailer at ANY cost got it?!"

"Aye-aye!"

"Izzy bets Bridgette and Ezekiel want the showers for secret shower time." Her comment made Bridgette blush with angry, while Ezekiel fainted from a nosebleed.

Heather scowled and turned away to Chris, who climbed back into the plane."Now, break for breakfast, then meet back here in 20 minutes for the EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!"

"Sounds fun." Noah rolled his eyes.

The plane flew off with the campers coughing up the dust.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"I already need us to win today because I'm out of options on this team besides Izzy, but now with a shower is on the line, there's no way I'm letting us lose. I don't care what I have to do, I'm not going home. The team merge should happen soon, and I can get some of the Bass to help me.

*** Mess Hall ***

While everyone was busy eating their slop of the day, Bridgette was talking to Katie sharing her salad with Mr. Fuzzy Ears, she was reading a note that was left in her room. Gwen and Trent were eating smiling at each other, Izzy was grossing Noah out by put ketchup on her cereal. LeShawna was smiling at Heather, taking pleasure in how worried she was. Her joy was soon interrupted as she was Ezekiel limping over to her.

"Can I help you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ummm... here." He passed her note Harold gave him last night. LeShawna read it over and smiled flashed on her face.

*** Confessional LeShawna ***

"Harold? I won't have guess. But momma likes."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"It suck that Harold is gone, eh. I took his advice and wrote poem for Bridgette. Maybe I should tell her. But were friends and if she doesn't like me back it will make things weird. She probably won't want to be friends anymore."

*** Mess Hall ***

"Those beautiful golden eyes of yours with speckles of brown are truly magnificent to look at. I always feel shy around you and always look down, so l always do not see your pretty eyes." Bridgette smiled reading over the note, Courtney took her spot next to Bridgette.

"Bridgette?" She was using her CIT tone.

"Please not another lecture about Ezekiel please." Bridgette was too tired for this.

"I'm just looking after my friend." Courtney smiled, "and what Izzy said is probably true. That sexist f##ker probably would love to shower with you."

"Ummm?" Katie spoke up, "Aren't you dating a criminal?"

Courtney snarled and folded her arms.

Over at the end of the tables, Geoff was currently educating Ezekiel.

Geoff cleared his throat and looked at Ezekiel, "Now what does the phase 'what's up' mean?"

"Um...how are you doing, eh." Bridgette and Katie who were watching were giggling, Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You know his cluelessness is kinda adorable." Bridgette smiled. Ever since her slow dance with Ezekiel, she had been thinking about the prairie boy a lot. Something had change him from sexist boy she met on day one. It was change she liked, yep she liked it alot.

The cowboy smiled kindly, "Correct. Now what does the remark 'bite me' mean?"

"Shut up eh?"

"Now, what does 'hang loss' mean?"

Ezekiel blinked and said, "I'm not hanging anymore,eh" He blinked and groaned "I never understand this."

Geoff gently patted his friend's back and remarked, "You'll get it soon, don't worry."

"Alright," Geoff scooted close to Ezekiel and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Dude? Tell me more about this girl you've crushing on?"

"It's not important," Ezekiel replied, poking his oatmeal. "I probably don't even have a chance with her."

"You never know until try," Geoff patted his back.

"I don't now," He tapped his fingers together. They were friends at least. He was very content with this. It wasn't about the contest for him, he never cared about that; all he wanted was friends when he joined this contest. He felt himself completely torn on what to do. Should he continue this simple course? He wondered if you could stay friends with someone you had feelings for.

"I know your nervous," Geoff smiled, "Look I'll tell you want. After this contest I'm going to threw a sick after party, maybe ask her then."

"Really? Wow Geoff you're so hot!"

Geoff hesitantly chucked, "I think you mean cool."

"Oooo." Ezekiel said.

*** Challenge Site ***

The campers gathered around Chris and the plane. Gwen and Geoff had their parachutes strapped on.

"Now ground team," Chris explained, "will use these sofa beds to help cushion their fall."

Katie gave Geoff a kiss, the party animal looked thrill about going skydiving, while Gwen looked like she was ready to make peace with God.

Heather smirked, "Good luck Gwen, oh and don't worry even if your parachute doesn't open, I'm pretty sure you won't feel anything hitting the ground."

"F##k you!" Gwen flipped her off.

"You got this Gwen, we'll make sure that your landing goes smoothly," Trent assured his girlfriend as the two shared a smiling before she and Geoff prepared to board the plane.

"Or not," Izzy replied with a shrug.

"Just remember to pull the cords, and you'll be fine."

"Great advice Noah, I would have never thought of doing that." Gwen replied as she stepped onto the plane, followed closely by Geoff. Chris flew them high into the air; once they reached the 5,000 feet distance that was required for the challenge, Geoff swung the door opened, and Gwen gulped as she looked down.

"Awesome challenge Chris!" Geoff commented with grin on his face as quickly jumped out, with a loud cheer.

"WHOAAAA!," He smiled said and pulled the cords of his chute.

On the ground, the Bass looked up, and they saw Geoff chute fly open.

"Alright guys, let's move," Courtney called out, making the Bass push the bed into position, Everyone except Ezekiel, who was obviously was have difficulty with pushing the sofa because of his injury. Geoff landed safety onto the sofa bed.

"I never felt so alive dude!" Geoff cheered and pumped a fist in the air, Katie pulled him into a hug.

Meanwhile, Gwen was getting ready to make her jump.

"F##k I'm going to die!"

Gwen crossed herself and took her jump and began to descend. On the ground, the Gophers were pushing the sofa into position. Trent scanned the sky to find Gwen and finally spotted her as she about to pull the cord.

"Here she comes!"

In the air, Gwen was beginning to panic, "Ok, ok, ok, it was the red cord!" Gwen yanked her red cord followed by the red cord. Rather than deploy, the parachute did nothing. "FFFFFFF##K!"

Gwen yelled for her life as she continued to drop like a rock.

"What happened to her chute?" LeShawna replied.

"Quickly and push!" Trent shouted.

"She's falling way to fast for us to catch her in time," Noah commented.

"Don't be ridiculous if we hurry up," Trent roared, "If we hustle, then we can catch her."

Trent was cut of short as Gwen continued yelling for her life as she dropped like a rock; she connected with the ground landing on some rocks on the beach, and a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the camp. The Gophers team rushed over to Gwen aid; even Heather appeared to be concerned for her teammate or was at least was trying to hide her joy.. The Bass joined in shock at Gwen crash.

"Gwenl Oh, my god? Are you alright?" Trent asked worriedly as Bridgette checked her over. She was coved in blood and unconscious.

Chris flew by in his plane, wielding his megaphone as he pointed it out the window.

"Bass win, Gopher loss. 1 to 0."

The Gopher looked disappointed, but Trent and LeShawna was more concerned with Gwen's condition then disappointed about losing the challenge. Chef arrived and carried out a bandaged Gwen on a stretcher.

"Yo girl, you gonna to be alright?" LeShawna asked.

"I'm... fine..." Gwen replied with pain. "Just some... bones out of place."

"I'll go with you to the infirmary, I won't leave his side." Trent gave Gwen a reassuring smile holding her hand.

"No can do MAGGOT!" Chef replied. "You have to be with your team during the challenge, or you forfeit it for your team."

"But I'm not even in the other two challenges!"

"Rules are rules, Trent," Heather said, trying to hide the sight amusement she got from seeing Gwen on the stretcher. "Gwen would want you to support your team in the challenge. Isn't that right, Gwen."

Gwen replied with an agonizing groan, before Chef rook her away. LeShawna gave Trent a reassuring pat on the back.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"So I'm in real hot water, Lindsay, Beth, and Owen are gone. It's just Izzy and me; I need some allies."

*** Moose Stable ***

Ezekiel cried out as he felt his crutch being kicked away. His eyes widened in fear when he saw a hateful stare.

Courtney stepped on his crutch and pointed at his face, "Listen here...boy. Leave Bridgette alone you sexist f##ker! Bridgette wants nothing to do with you!"

"What?!" Ezekiel blinked.

"You heard me. Bridgette's too smart to be fooled by you, you sexist pig. She just to nice to say it. So I will, she doesn't like you. She pities you." Courtney folded her arms and walked to the pen as Ezekiel struggled to get back up and slowly made his way to the stable. Where the rest of the campers (excluding Gwen) joined Chris at the small moose stable where the next part of the challenge was about to get underway.

"Hay, Zeke are you alright?" Geoff asked.

"Just tripped." Ezekiel shrugged and made his way over to a tree stump to sit, Bridgette came over to sit beside him, she smiled. He didn't know what it was but every time he saw her smiling face look at him. It made himself want to smile. He pondered what Courtney said was true. If Bridgette was to much of caring soul to tell him the truth.

"Alright cowpokes," he smiled to Courtney and LeShawna, "Time for EXTREME MOOSE RIDING CHALLENGE!"

"I hope you got a moose burger recipe handy," LeShawna confidently told Chef before patting the moose on the head. "Easy now, boy. You won't to make me angry."

Upon hearing this, the moose's eyes turned red and snort fire. Chris started the stopwatch. The moose was thrashing wildly trying to buck LeShawna off, but the homegirl had a tight grip on its antlers. "Is that all you got?" she shouted.

The beast was bucking wildly getting angrier by the second, Chris was beginning to get bored as he stared at his watch showing five minutes had passed. "Yeah, you're not that tough; I've tamed better than you." When a ten minutes pasted the beast began to calm down and was reigned in.

"Beat that," LeShawna jumped off and joined her team.

"Ten minutes, that's tough to beat," Chris said, "Courtney you're up!"

Courtney popped her knuckles and snarled face at the moose.

"Look, you don't like me, and I hate you. But lets just get through this." The CIT folded her arms, its eyes turned red, and bucked her off, flinging her into a tree.

"And, Courtney clocked in," Chris looked at his watch, "Two seconds, it's now 1-1." Trent ran to LeShawna cheering.

*** Water Ski Area ***

The campers were now gathered around the muddy lake for the final challenge, Noah and Katie were in their swim gear.

"Now its time for the tiebreaker. EXTREME SEA-DOO WATER SKI CHALLENGE!, up first is Noah!"

"Let's just get this over with."

Noah took his position on the water skis and took hold of the handles attached to the sea-doo. A determined Bridgette sat on the vehicle.

"Sorry about this, Noah," Bridgette said while looking back at him. "But I really need for our team to win that shower. It's nothing personal."

"And Go!" Chris shouted Bridgette, rocketed out in the muddy lake, pulling Noah out of the water and dragged him through the mud. She flew off a nearby ramp, and Noah narrowly missed the flag. They landed with a great impact, and Noah grunted in pain from the impact but held up and grabbed the next flag.

"You can do it, Noah!" Izzy cheered.

By the time Bridgette crossed the finished line, Noah had grabbed two flags.

"And with that, Noah scored two flags! If Katie gets more then two the Bass win!"

The Bass cheered and shared high fives with each other as Katie took her place in the the water skies.

Geoff kiss Katie's cheek, "You got this, babe!" Giving her a smile.

"Think of Sadie," Courtney smiled, "She's probably cheering for you at home right now." This earned a smiled from Katie.

She gave her team high fives and took her position; Heather gave her a nasty grin.

"If you think I'm letting you win, you're out of your mind!"

"I'm bringing my A-game," a determined Katie replied.

"And Go!" Heather took off in jet ski, Katie was actually able to keep her footing in the water skies and reached down and grabbed the first flag. As her team cheered and Heather snarled, she grabbed the second flag.

"No, no, no!" Heather growled as Katie grabbed the third flag, putting her firmly in the lead.

"Bass are in the lead!" Chris exclaimed, prompting the Bass to cheer, "Heather has to cross the finish line, or she forfeits the challenge to the Bass."

"I may have to cross the line, but you don't!" Heather angrily stated, she turned around to face the attached rope and pulled a knife from her pocket and prepared to cut the rope. Suddenly the jet ski hit a bump, sending it flying with Heather into the finished line with Katie.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a serious mark," Chris commented. "Katie successfully crossed the line. Killer Bass win."

The Bass cheered and rushed over to celebrate with Katie

*** Confessional Heather ***

"This doesn't look good. But I have a plan."

*** Campground ***

Trent was walking on his way to the infinity tent when Heather suddenly caught up with him.

"So, uh, worried about Gwen?" Heather asked. "That was a nasty fall that she took."

"Sure I am," Trent replied. "But I don't think anyone would voted her off when she's injured."

"Oh, absolutely," Heather smiled. "We'd have to be some kind of heartless jerks to voted off an injured teammate. Just look at the Bass. They still have Ezekiel."

Heather gave Trent her best fake grin, making him look at her, puzzled.

"You feeling alright, Heather?"

Suddenly, Heather heard two voices approaching from nearby. Soon enough she could recognize the them as Noah and LeShawna.

"Just worried about Gwen."

Now Trent definitely knew something was up.

"But you and Gwen have never gotten along well."

With LeShawna and Noah near them, Heather acted and leaned in, kissing Trent. He was shocked and didn't know how to react. The Gophers gasped at the spectacle. Heather then pushed Trent away pretending to look at him with shock.

"Trent, what do you think you're doing?" Heather yelled "You're dating Gwen, why are you coming on to me."

"I... what?" a dumbfounded Trent asked.

"What in the God's name is going on over here?" LeShawna demanded.

"This dirtbag," Heather cried and clung to LeShawna."He tried to make a move on me. He even grabbed by breasts." Heather broken down in tears.

"Huh?! No! No, no, no." Heather cried in LeShawna shirt.

"That's how it looked to me," Noah added. "Heather even had to push him away."

Trent's mouth was agape and LeShawna glared and with hate.

"Oh, you think you can play Gwen like that?" LeShawna yelled, rubbing Heather back. "That's how you real you rolls?"

"No, not at all," Trent replied, holding his hands up to try and settle her down. "Let me explain!"

"Explain how...you touched my boobs when no one was looking?" Heather weeped into LeShawna shirt.

Trent opened his mouth his to retort, when the speakers suddenly turned on.

"Gophers report to the bonfire elimination ceremony," Chris's voice said through the speakers.

LeShawna stared at Trent and stormed off, before he could say anything. Leaving Trent on the ground in complete shock.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Gophers all gathered around the bonfire, including Gwen who was laying on her stretcher being steered by Chef in nurse outfit. LeShawna and Noah still looked furious and Trent worried.

"Guys, please you gotta let me explain, it's not-"

"Shursh, Trent," Chris said, making Trent be quiet. "Remember, when your name is called, come up and receive your marshmallow. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, it's curtains for you. Gwen, you get the first marshmallow."

Chris tossed the symbol of immunity to Gwen, and it bounced off her head.

"Also safe is Noah, Izzy, and LeShawna."

The aforementioned three caught their marshmallow and ate them. All three looked over at Trent. Gwen looked at him perplexed, not knowing why he was in the bottom two."

"Trent and Heather, one of you have spent your final night here," Chris said, "The final marshmallow of the evening goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heather!"

Heather smirked and grabbed her marshmallow. Gwen gasped.

"HA! That's what happens when you mess with my girl!" LeShawna pointed a finger in Trent's face. "Sorry, Gwen, but your boy here is a two timing piece of s##t. He tried to make moves on Heather while you were in the tent."

"I didn't," Trent yelled. "She kissed me! Gwen, you believe me don't you?"

Gwen, still dumbfounded, looked at Trent and then Heather, who was hiding the urge to smile.

"Of course I believe you," she said. "Heather, what the hell did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Heather lied. LeShawna looked at her and hit her head in realization that she was tricked.

"Oh s##t!"

"Trent, docks of shame is that way, bro," Chris smiled, pointing to the docks. Trent grunted in frustration.

"This sucks!" He complained. He turned to Gwen and sighed. "Guess I got to go."

Trent leaned down and shared a quick kiss with Gwen. She was visibly sad but also angry as she could see Heather now smiling.

"You're going down, Heather," Gwen said.

Chef grabbed LeShawna to held her back from attacking Heather, a large chuck of what was said was censored, and Heather was chucking at a job well done.

Trent waved goodbye to Gwen, who waved back.

*** Confessional Heather ***

Is seen filing her nails, "I can play these losers all day long."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"I knew it was trick. But once Heather and Izzy are gone. They would voted for me."

*** Confessional LeShawna ***

Cracked her knuckles, "That girl is going to leave on this Island on a boat or a body bag!"

*** Docks ***

"And so another elimination ceremony is done, and the drama is heating up! We're heading into the halfway point. What fun did surprises wait for them? And who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

Remaining Campers:

Screaming Gophers: Noah, Heather, LeShawna, Gwen, Izzy.

Killer Bass: Ezekiel, Katie, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff.

11th Place: Trent

12th Place: Harold

13th Place: Duncan

14th Place: Beth

15th Place: Lindsay

16th Place: Cody

17th Place: Tyler

18th Place: Sadie

19th Place: DJ

20th Place: Justin

21st Place: Owen

22nd Place: Eva

Voting

Gwen - Heather

Heather - Trent

Trent - Heather

LeShawna - Trent

Noah - Trent

Izzy - Trent


	13. Brunch of Disgustingness

Disclaimer I don't know Total Drama Island.

Writers notes; Sorry for the wait. Thanks to my beta HGranger89, and thanks Thanks to Trygve11, TheCartoonGoddess and WeirdAlfan101 for your review. Plus thanks to everyone reading this. Any Pokemon fans excited for Sword and Shield.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: The campers had to embrace their extreme sides as they competed in three EXTREME SPORT CHALLENGES. Gwen took a nasty fall while skydiving, LeShawna tamed a wild moose, and Heather crashed and burned. In the end, thanks to Geoff, Bridgette, and Katie's performances, the Killer Bass won. Things looked bleak for Heather, so she was able to think of a plan that saved her skin and sent loverboy Trent down the dock of shame. What's in store for our campers this week? I have a feeling it will turn their stomachs. Find out now on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The camera opens inside the Mess Hall, where Chris and Chef are standing next to the entrances giggling as the campers stumble in one by one. Geoff stops and looks around, noticing that all of the tables are empty.

"Where's breakfast!?" Geoff asked.

Noah started at Geoff blankly, "You actually WANT to eat Chef's crap?"

The party animal just shrugged, "It's either that or starved."

"Oh, don't worry," Chris smirked with a snicker, "oh, you'll get breakfast Noah. You and everyone else will get plenty to eat."

Noah raised a skeptical eyebrow but shrugged and went to his seat. Chef and Chris began giggling while more teens came into the Mess Hall.

Bridgette crossed her arms, "What are you two so giggly about?" The two just started at her and looked at each, and just went back to giggling.

Ezekiel muttered to her, "That's not a good " The two sat next to each other, the two smiled at each other, holding hands underneath the table, as Courtney sat between earning annoyed glances.

"Final ten," Ezekiel smiled, grinning at Bridgette. "I can't believe I've made it this far."

"I'll say," Courtney interrupted, "Sexist little creeps are usually always the first ones gone."

Ezekiel looked down at his feet, while Bridgette snarled at Courtney.

"There we go girl," LeShawna smiled as she entered the mess hall, pushing Gwen in a wheelchair. Heather smirked as they sat down; she was about to make a rude comment about the goth girll, but the glares from LeShawna made her rethink them.

As all the campers gather to the Mess Hall, Chris grinned, and clapped his hands, getting everyone attention."Congrats to all ten of you for making it to the halfway point of the competition! Next week the teams will be dissolved, but the good news is no one will be eliminated today."

The campers all cheered and exchanged high fives.

"WHOOOA!" Izzy cheered.

"PARTY!" Geoff cheered as well.

"Today's challenge is a good old fashion battle of the sexes!"

The boys and girls all looked around at each other. Courtney glared and folded hers, glaring at Ezekiel."Think you can win because we're weak helpless girls?"

"Chris, the girls have four then we do," Noah pointed out. "How is that fair?"

"Not to worry," Chris replied. "Four of the girls will sit out the challenge to even things out. But for now, I want all of the girls to move into the Gophers cabin and the boys in the Bass cabin; then you'll have a, uh, bite to eat."

Chris and Chef began chuckling, which made the teens uneasy, the campers started walking out of the mess hall while Chris and Chef's chuckles turned into guffaws.

*** Bass Cabin ***

As Bridgette was packing her things up to move cabins, Katie and Geoff were saying their goodbyes.

"Don't worry, Katie," Geoff placed a comforting hand on her cheek.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "You know we are going to the other cabin and not flying across the country correct?" Geoff smiled, and gave her a hug, "I still want you to play your hardest. Don't you dare go easy in today's challenge!"

"I won't, babe," Geoff smiled, and the two shared a kiss.

"It was really fun working together, eh!" Ezekiel said awkwardly, at a loss for words, as he walked over to Bridgette, who was still packing.

"Yeah," Bridgette smiled as she stood in the doorframe of the cabin. "It was fun."

"You, uh, want to stay together after the merger?" Ezekiel spluttered. Bridgette gave him a startled look, and he wrung his hands nervously, the cabin suddenly thick with tension before he found his words again. "You know as a team, you, me, Geoff, Katie and Courtney can make it to the final five together."

"I like that idea," Bridgette was cut off as Courtney appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the surfer girl by the arm.

"Let's go Bridgette," Courtney replied, she dragged Bridgette off, leaving Ezekiel alone and disappointed.

"Don't worry, dude," Geoff put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She's into you."

"Really?" Ezekiel looked up, hopefully, as Noah entered their cabin.

"Welcome to the team," Geoff said jovially, helping him with their bags.

"Alright," Noah scoffed, throwing himself onto an empty bunk.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"I'm not looking forward to my new teammates, not that I was keen on Heather or Izzy. These two are besties, which could be bad for me in an eliminations."

*** Confessional Katie ***

"Ok, so maybe I was nervous over sharing a room with some new girl's, but I'm happy Bridgette with me."

*** Camp Grounds ***

As Bridgette and Katie were making their way over to the girl's cabin, Heather and Izzy rushed over to catch them.

"Wow, your hair looks great today," Heather complimented Bridgette, "It's so natural, don't you agree, Izzy?"

"Izzy likes," Izzy smiled as she ran her fingers through it.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied, "I-"

"How do you take care of it?" Heather interrupted, hugging Bridgette's arm. "You have to share your secrets."

Gwen and LeShawna caught up to them, giving Heather a harsh glare.

"Girl, you're gonna want to watch yourself around her," LeShawna told Bridgette, making Heather visibly annoyed. "You should have seen what she did to get people eliminated."

"She's a slimy underhand jerk," Gwen added. "Don't trust her, she'll just use you and then have you eliminated; she will eventually ditch Izzy."

Heather glared at the dou, who glared back; Bridgette and Katie slid away, not wanting to be in the middle of that awkwardness.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I knew things were tense with the Gophers, but wow. I was there for all of five minutes and started feeling uncomfortable."

*** Camp Grounds ***

When Bridgette, Courtney and Katie entered their new cabin, the other girls were already busy arguing. LeShawna and Heather were standing toe-to-toe, about to get into it.

"NO NO NO! You did NOT just eat my last chocolate bar!" LeShawna snapped.

"So what if I did?" Heather shot back, "It's not that you need anymore pounds!"

"F##k no, you didn't just said that to me?!"

"Izzy, I have no idea how in the hell you can keeping by this bitch," Gwen added. "She weasel is gonna drop you the first chance she gets. Like Beth."

"Oh, stop sticking your pansy pale face in other people's business, goth girl." Heather snapped, "You don't know me or Izzy!"

"I know exactly who you are. I know that you care about nobody but yourself!"

A polite cough was heard,"Girls, girls, calm down." The girls turned to see Courtney was the one who said that standing with Bridgette and next to a slightly frightened Katie.

"May we interrupt?" Bridgette asked.

Still, the moment she saw Bass girl's, Heather's expression went from annoyed to cheery in an instant.

"Girls! So good to see you," Heather said as she rushed over to help the three girls in, "Come in! Sorry, we were just have a little disagreement."

"Welcome to our big dysfunction screwed-up family." Gwen rolled her eyes.

Izzy snorted, "Great, you stopped a perfectly good cat fight that could have involved nails and torn off clothes." The others turned to look at her for the somewhat perverted remark. "What? Too much?"

"We're gonna have so much fun with us," Heather continued. "Anything you need, just ask."

"How about all girl's alliance and we can pick off the guys one by one." Courtney smiled, this caused a argument between the Bass.

"Thanks for the awesome welcome," Katie cheerfully replied as she sat her bag down on the bunk.

"I really appreciate the warm welcome guys." Bridgette smiled as she went to shake the rest of girl's hand, Heather started to go and pull her back, but decided not so that a scene wasn't started.

"Yeah, it'll be fun having another girls on the team that isn't like Heather," Gwen replied, glaring at Heather. With this, the arguing started right back up, with Courtney having to get between them to stop them from become physical. Bridgette and Katie both stared out the window forlornly, wondering how the guys were getting along.

Over at the boy's cabin, the guys were hanging out, drinking soda pop and chips; Noah stomped out when they started a burp off.

Eventually, the campers were summoned to gather in the Mess Hall. When Ezekiel walked himself, his eyes immediately went to a smiling Bridgette. He gave her a shy smile back and then was startled to see Heather next to Bridgette, smiling as well.

"Hi Zeke, you look great today. Good luck in today's challenge," Heather gave Ezekiel a flirtatious wink, making him stammer like an idiot.

"Umm...Thanks...eh?" He said nervously, making his way over to his side.

"You're too cute when you're nervous," Heather called out.

Bridgette elbowed Heather harshly, "What are you doing?"

"Just being nice," Heather replied.

"You nice? Right…" Gwen interjected.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Do I like that hick? NO! But Chris said the merge is coming after today and I need some allies. I'm way prettier then Bridgette. Once I show him what a real girl is like, he'll be right where I want him."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"That bitch better not be sweet-talking Ezekiel to save her sorry butt." Clenched fist in rage. "I had a friend back home that had the same thing happen to her. I'll be damned if I let that happen again."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Why is Heather nice to me?" Ezekiel tapped his temple, "Maybe she woke up on the right side of the barn, eh?"

*** Mess Hall ***

Once all the camper gathered in the mess hall

"Welcome to today's challenge," Chris announced.

"Uh, where's breakfast?" Katie asked, making Chris and Chef laugh.

"Stop laughing already," Heather ordered.

"Should we tell them?" Chris asked.

Chef nodded in response, "Today's challenge is what I like to call 'The Brunch Of Disgustingness!'"

The campers looked over at the table where covered plates had been laid out for them.

"You will be served a nine-course meal," Chris explained, "Each camper must finish each dish. You will not know what each dish will be before it is served … just know that it will be gross. Oh, and girls you need to four to sit out each around."

Ezekiel raised his hand, "I have allergies, eh. Are any of these foods going to set them off?"

Chris tapped his chin in thought for a moment then shrugged, "honestly, I have no idea."

Every camper but Izzy, who seemed excited, paled immediately.

"Please, after eating what you been serving us, how bad can this be?" Noah murmured to the boys, who all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think we've got this one in the bag," Heather said to her teammates. "Izzy here will definitely eat anything you put in front of her, so all we have to do is stomach through our dishes, and we'll win."

"Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris," said Chef.

"The winning team will spend the weekend at a local five-star resort."

The excitement and noise level in the room rose with excitement as Chris continued, "Well, except lzzy, who is banned from the premises apparently. The losers will spend the weekend here with Chef."

Chef gave the teens a sinister grin and waved. The campers all gasped. "Oh, we are so going to win this challenge," a determined Heather stated.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"An eating challenge? This will be easy. I just hope there no meat. I don't eat meat."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Sure hope there are leftovers!"

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Okay, eating challenges aren't my thing, but like I said, Chef has served us trash all summer, so it can't be that bad."

*** Confessional Chris ***

"Okay, Chef and I have a bet. Whichever team throws up first has to cough up 100 bucks. He's going with guys, I'm going with girls."

*** Mess Hall ***

The campers took their seats; LeShawna cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"You smell that, boys?" LeShawna asked, "It's the smell of victory for me and my girl's!"

"I don't smell anything, eh?"

"It's just a saying," Geoff explained.

"Wait you need four to stay out!" Noah pointed out.

"I'm sitting out!" Heather barked.

"Sorry, Heather, but you don't get to pick who sits out. I do!" Chris chuckled. "We drews names out of hat and the unlucky winners that'll be doing the first round are Heather, Izzy and Bridgette."

The other four took a breath of relief.

"It's time to begin the first round," Chef smiled as the plates were uncovered to reveal hunks of meat piled high.

"Meatballs?" Izzy popping one into her mouth.

"Well, you're sort of right," Chris grinned, "but these are a special kind of meatballs. Isn't that right, Chef?"

"It's Bull testicles!"

Everyone paled, with Ezekiel turning to his left and throwing up on Noah. The rest of the campers looked down at their plates in disgust, except Izzy, who just shrugged and finished her dish.

"How are you not grossed out?" Bridgette asked her, a little freaked out.

"Eh, it kinda tastes like chicken." Izzy smiled, causing the boy's to threw up.

Chris huffed and pulled out his wallet to pay Chef.

"I don't know if I can do this, man." Geoff groaned, "This is all kinds of f##ked up!"

"Come on, Noah," Izzy smiled, "You must like some meatballs."

"For that last time, I'm not gay, you crazy nutcase!"

Ezekiel picked one up and was about to nibble on it, but immediately returned it to his plate. Geoff and Noah were shaking as they attempted to reach for one.

"What's the matter, boys?" Heather asked as she popped another bull testicle into her mouth, causing Geoff to threw up, "Can't handle a little meatball?"

The guys looked down at their plates in horror. Geoff was weeping, Ezekiel was in a fetal position, and Noah reluctantly took a bite but immediately threw up on the floor. Meanwhile, on the girl's side, everyone was done except Bridgette, who hadn't touched her plate. A loud commotion was heard as the guys saw Heather yelling at Bridgette, "What are you doing? Just EAT!"

"I'm a vegetarian." Bridgette replied nervously

Heather nodded, seeming to understand, "Oh I get it, your doing this to spite me aren't you?"

"What? No!"

Gwen scowled, "leave her alone already!"

Bridgette glared back to Heather until she heard someone call out to her.

"It's not a big deal, eh." Ezekiel called out to Bridgette, "On my farm, we castrate bulls for, uh, medical reasons."

Bridgette grimaced, but steeled herself, took a deep breath and began eating her plate with Ezekiel's reassurance.

"Why are you helping them?" Noah hissed, the rest of the guys glared at Ezekiel.

With the boys refusing to eat, Bridgette slowly finished off her plate, and Chris announced the girls won the first round.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"What the hell was that? Does that farm boy even care about winning? Look it's simple, every one does something just to get something for themselves."

*** Confessional Courtney ***

"That sexist pig! Who does he think he is."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"It was so sweet of Ezekiel to help out."

*** Mess Hall ***

Ezekiel was smiled when he saw some angered faces, from the guys and Courtney."What?"

"What the hell was that?" Noah snapped."Whose team are you on?"

"Listen, dude,"Geoff sighed and patted his back. "I know you care about Bridgette, but you can't mess this up for the team, Katie would want me to do my best, just like Bridgette would want you to."

"Alright," Ezekiel replied.

"Right, now it's one for the girls and zeroes for the guys," Chris explained, "Time for the second round! Katie, Gwen and Courtney come on down. You guys like pizza? "

"Who doesn't like pizza?" Geoff shouted.

"Glad to hear it," Chris chuckled.

Chef brought a new dish out on a cart and smirking at the teens, revealing live grasshopper pizza with anchovies. The girls looked down in horror, Courtney and Katie vomit. The boys were much less grossed out by bugs and began eating.

"Nope, no, no, no, not eating that." Katie slid her plate away, "I'm not eating bugs!"

"What? You're not throwing this challenge," Heather yelled.

"Come on, Katie, just fight through it." Gwen said, taking a bite, "It's not TOO bad."

"Oh I am not eating that!" Katie exclaimed, waving her hands. "It's not even food."

"KATIE calm down. Maybe I can help," Bridgette said, "some meditation could help calm your mind." She ignored Noah and Courtney scoffing as she carefully instructed Katie,

"Ignore all thoughts and empty yourself and let it slide down your throat. Nice and easy." She processed to put the a slice in Katie's mouth, which she swallowed with ease.

Katie grinned, "Wow I didn't taste anything. Thanks Bridgette."

"Do Izzy next!"

Meanwhile, the guys were handling the pizza in their own way with some holding their noses, Geoff had already finished while Ezekiel rolled up his pizza into a wrapped and choked as he swallowed it.

Noah stood at the head of the table, looking firmly at the team. "I can do this, I just need some motivation. Geoff, you hold me down while Zeke, you feed the slice and promise me that no matter how much I threaten or beg, you feed me that slice!"

The two boys looking at each other and shrugged. Once they stood up Noah suddenly looked nervous, "Wait!? Guys I was joking!" He was stopped by Geoff who held him tightly, why the athlete struggle Ezekiel slide the slice down his throat. Slowly, but inevitably, the boys finished it off. The girls weren't faring so well, Gwen was only halfway through her slices, while Courtney refused to meditate.

"Round two goes to the guys!" Chris said, "Bridgette, LeShawna and Heather. Your turn."

The boys cheered and exchanged fist bumps, Heather blamed Bridgette for the loss, while Chef brought out the third dish.

"Round three is spaghetti!" Chef took off the tops to reveal a pile of worms covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs. Everyone looked down in shock at the revolting dish before them.

"This is too much," Noah yelled, shaking furiously.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Geoff yelled, giving Noah a hard slap across the face to calm him. Noah blinked and took a deep breath.

"I don't think I can do this," LeShawna dropped her fork, "That's way too much for me."

Bridgette started to panic, then narrowed her eyes. "GIRLS!"

Everyone, even Chef jumped from the uncharacteristically forceful tone Bridgette used and saw the normally peaceful surfer girl standing up, looking firm and cross. "This challenge is not just for us, it's for girl's everywhere! For far too long, girls have been looked as weak willed babies! So stand up, pick up our forks and knives and STOP CRYING LIKE BABIES!"

The others campers started in shock at the surfer for a minute as she down her dish.

Geoff was gaping at her.

Noah looked a little frightened.

Ezekiel was staring with awe and admiration, "Go Bridgette." and gave her a clap.

Bridgette blinked and seemed to snap out of a daze. She looked to see herself standing on the table and blushed, "I don't know what came over me."

Gwen smiled, "Your right, let's kick some butt."

Heather smiled, "Yeah, like I've been saying that all along."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

Wow, who knew she had it in her? I sure as heck didn't."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Bridgette is one strong little spitfire, eh." Blushed, "She was so pretty taking command like that."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

Blushing bright red and lifting her hoodie over her head. "Oh, I don't lose control like that."

*** Mess Hall ***

The girls, even Heather, encouraged by Bridgette words down their meals as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, the boys all put on blindfolds and used clothespins to cover their noses. They all began to eat, having little trouble as they did so, but unfortunately for them, they were no able to finish before the serene girls.

"Time for round 4," Chris smiled as Chef bought out a bowl of liquid that looked like it came from the spills from Chef's kitchen, with Gwen, Izzy and Courtney.

The girls all struggled to make any progress with their meals. Gwen took a sip but immediately had to fight the urge to vomit. While the guys, meanwhile, quickly slurped the soup down with a funnel, thanks to Noah's quick thinking.

"That wasn't too bad, actually, eh" Ezekiel commented as he finished his soup. "You could hardly even taste it."

"This round goes to the boys," Chris yelled, making the boys jumped and cheered, "Only five-course left to go!"

A montage rolled off the next four rounds, the fifth found, won by the girls, which involved having to consume balls of chewed up gum, personally chewed by Chef.

Course six-round, won by the boys, involved drinking cocktails made out of stinky liquid made by skunks.

In course seven also won by the boys, the campers were tasked with eating sandals.

Finally, round eight required the campers to eat a repulsive broth made out of mystery meat and garbage. The girls won this round after some struggle by Katie, tying the score.

By the time they had reached the final round, everyone was in gastrointestinal agony.

"Wow, it's all tied up," Chris commented, grinning at the campers' pain, with now Bridgette, Heather and Courtney up."time for the last course."

"Thank God," Noah took a deep breath as Chef revealed the plates to the campers, only for them to find hotdogs. Everyone looked at the hot dogs hesitant to take a bite, there was no way the last course could be this easy. They all glance at Chris, who looked back with a challenging eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it?" Noah asked, "Are they expired? Dropped in the toilet?"

"Nope, none of that," Chris said, cheerfully. "It's delicious, nutritious dolphin wieners!"

"But dolphins are our friends!" Bridgette gasped and looked like she was about to cry.

"Why do you care?" Heather glared, "It's already dead, I'm not losing a five-star resort because of you!"

Bridgette began to hyperventilate, "I...I...I...can't...do this...I can't...do this." As the girls finished up their meals and glared at Bridgette.

Heather went into her face "EAT IT!"

"NO! You can't make me!"

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

Ezekiel then called out, "I'm with Bridgette, eh!"

Meanwhile, Noah looked at the hot dog with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, something actually easy," Noah commented, and took a bite, making Bridgette's jaw drop.

"How could you, EAT dolphin?!" Bridgette asked.

"Like this," Noah replied as he took another bite and finished the hot dog. Ezekiel also just finished his own dog, as Ezekiel just started at Bridgette.

"I can't do this," Bridgette said. "I'm a surfer, I swim with dolphins. There's no way I could ever eat them.!

"Dude, stopping trying to impress Bridgette, she doesn't even like you," Noah replied, glaringly at Ezekiel.

"Pig farmer still hasn't eaten his," Heather pointed out, "If you eat it, we win!"

"NO!" Bridgette stood up and glared at Heather, "I'm not doing it!"

Ezekiel looked down at his plate and shook his head, "I'm not doing it either."

*** Confessional Chef ***

"I slaved over a hot stove all day cooking dolphins, and this is the thanks I get? F##king kids!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I've been swimming with dolphins since I was five. Swimming with them was my favourite thing I did with my dad. I just can't."

*** Mess Hall ***

Bridgette and Ezekiel both sat at their seats with their arms folded and eyes closed.

"Okay, fine," Chris finally said, "We'll solve this by having an eat off. Send someone from your team up, and we'll settle this."

"I'll do it," Geoff volunteered, "I'll gladly take one for the team if it means a weekend away from all of this."

The girls looked at Izzy, and Katie spoke up, "Um, Izzy? Why don't you go? You have the strongest stomach out of everyone."

Izzy and Geoff sat down at the table where dozen shot glasses were placed before each of them.

"Whoever drinks the most of these fresh, delicious blended cockroach shots will be the winner." The campers looked over to see Chef flip on the blender and pouring the black concoction into the glasses.

"On your mark...get set...go!"

On cue, both teens picked up a glass and gulped it down. Geoff winced but tried to keep up with Izzy as they continued to down their glasses. Eventually, they had both drinking five glasses each. After drinking their sixth glasses, Geoff hesitated, turning a sickly green colour; Izzy, however, didn't seem fazed and down the rest of the shots on the table in quick succession.

"And the winner of the challenge is the girls!"

The girls cheered, while the boys looked down in frustration. Izzy burped in victory, and a small living cockroach popped out of her mouth and landed in her hands.

"Ooooh, dessert," Izzy smiled and popped the cockroach back in her mouth, crushing down on it loudly. Other campers, seeing this, began to projectile vomit, and soon, the camera quickly cut to Chef, who was angrily holding a mop.

*** Docks ***

The female campers, excluding Izzy, gathered their things and waited at the docks for their to boat arrive and whisk them away for their weekend away. Noah, Geoff and Ezekiel saw them off,

"A long weekend without a single intelligence conversation," Noah whined, "this is going to suck."

"I'm trapped on a boat so, you can't complain too much," Gwen flashed him a smile before pulling him into a hug. "You have Izzy to keep you company."

"That's not comforting," Noah sneered. Gwen chuckled and headed off towards the boat.

"Have fun, you earned it." Geoff smiled and kissed Katie.

"Thanks, I'll miss you." Katie grinned, pulling him into a tight hug, then she turned and bent down to hug Ezekiel in his chair. "Zeke, try and keep Geoff out of trouble this weekend."

"I'll try," Ezekiel replied, as Katie ran off towards the boat with the rest of the girls, leaving just Bridgette and Heather.

"Have a nice trip, eh." Ezekiel smiled.

"Thanks, Ezekiel. It was lovely of you to help me earlier," Bridgette smiled, before heading to the boat. "Heather, we're leaving, hurry up," she called.

"I'll be there in a second!" Heather replied, turning to Ezekiel, she leaned down and threw him a smile and kissed him. It couldn't have lasted more than a couple seconds, but Ezekiel was wide-eyed and speechless when it was over. She smirked playfully at him before calling, "Have a nice weekend!"

Ezekiel looked up; his face was bright red by the time Heather's lips left his. He was shaking nervously, disbelieving that she had actually kissed him. Heather smiled before turning heel and running towards the boat; Bridgette was glaring at the girl's back with her teeth clenched.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"I've never been kissed by a girl before." He blushed, "I like Bridgette, but does Heather like me? What do I do? I mean, I don't want to hurt anyone."

*** Confessional Heather ***

She is smirking and twirling one of her raven strands around her finger. "It's so easy to manipulate boys like that. Bat your eyelashes, smile a little... well, you get the idea. The point is, Homeschool has had no experience with girls, I mean surfer girl just smiles and he blubbers like an idiot. So whatever I do, it will really get his repressed hormones going. He has no idea what I'm truly up to, the simpleton.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

Is seen snarling and gritting. "Back home, I had a friend whose boyfriend just used her." Wipes away a tear, "I won't allow the bitch to that to Ezekiel."

*** Docks ***

Ezekiel's hand reached unconsciously upwards and rubbed the spot where she kissed him. He looked up at Geoff, who looked equally confused.

*** Boat ***

Bridgette had her hand over her heart and stormed over to Heather, a furious scowl on her face.

The blond shoved the door open, startling Heather; the prom queen was doing her make-up.

Bridgette huffed up her chest and snarled, "Now look here, you bitch!" Pointing a finger in Heather's face. Bridgette was usually very conflict-free, but she would not stand by and watch Ezekiel, her friend, get hurt.

"What do you want, surfer girl?" Heather asked smirking.

"I want to make something absolutely clear," Bridgette caged Heather in, getting in her face. The queen bee felt intimidated and leaned back, trying to escape, "Stay the hell away from Ezekiel! You leave him alone, you got that?"

There was a moment of silence, then Heather started to laugh. "Is that a threat?"

"I am telling you," the blood surfer continued, her eyes narrowed, "to leave him alone. Leave him, and Gwen, and all the people you've been trying to hurt alone."

Heather glared at Bridgette, then smirked cruelly. "Or what?"

"I'm an athlete Heather, if I want to I'll kick your ass!" Bridgette glared, "So don't you ever make me repeat this ever again: stay away from him. You try to use him or hurt him, you'll have to answer to me."

She turned sharply, unintentionally swatting Heather in the face with her ponytail, before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Remaining Campers: ****Noah, Heather, LeShawna, Gwen, Izzy.**** Ezekiel, Katie, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff.**

**11th Place: Trent**

**12th Place: Harold**

**13th Place: Duncan**

**14th Place: Beth**

**15th Place: Lindsay**

**16th Place: Cody**

**17th Place: Tyler**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: DJ**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Owen**

**22nd Place: Eva**

Writers Notes; Without DJ, thought Zeke would be a good replacement to refused to eat the Dolphin Dogs.


	14. No pain, no Game

Disclaimer I don't own total Drama

Writers Notes; This chapter isn't beta. Thanks to TheCartoonGoddess, Trygve11 for your review.

* * *

"Last time on Total drama island; The teams were disbanded into a battle of the sexes challenge that put their taste buds to the puke test," Chris began to chuckle. "With testicles, incest covered pizza and meals that make hospital food appealing. But Izzy...umm... Izzyiness scored a big win for the girls. While the girls set sail on a weekend retreat. Heather attempting to win allies by flirting with the navie Ezekiel. Something that Bridgette wasn't to happy about. Will Heather flirtatious attempts work? And what would Bridgette do if she does. Fine out tonight on Total drama island."

*** Intro ***

The camera opened up 2km off the coast of Camp Wawnaka, a fansy boat was quickly approaching the island with the female campers lounging around the deck, Heather was lying in chair sunbathing with others were sitting around. Katie was sitting down at table with umbrella covering her from the sun, Courtney was reading.

Leaning off the side, LeShawna was suffering from about of seasickness and was currently vomiting while Bridgette and Gwen rubbed her back, "you feeling any better yet?"

LeShawna shook her head, looking slightly green in the face, then leaned back down with a "BLAARG!"

The other girls winced at this disgusting noise, Heather smirked, "This might help you lose weight."

The girls immediately whipped their head with a steaming glare towards Heather, who went back to reading.

"Well," Bridgette replied, "we're just a few minutes off shore so just hang in there alright?"

LeShawna sighed and nodded.

"Can't believe we have to go back alright," Katie pouted, "That had to be the best time I had in a while."

"Hot water, fresh food, no Chris." Gwen smiled, "I'll almost forgive what it was like fighting in these insane challenges."

*** Camp ***

The majority of the boy's, along with Izzy, were outside on what looked like a crystal clear day without a cloud in the sky. Geoff, Ezekiel and Izzy were throwing a football to each other.

Currently things were as stress free as possible, utter then Izzy being Izzy. The past few days have been the most relaxing time they spent here. The other girl's would be returning soon and the challenge would started up again so the boy and Izzy had some free time before the rest of the girls got back. Ezekiel was looking after Mr. Fuzzy Ears it wasn't that hard as he looked after animals

Izzy threw the football as hard as she could, it flew straight at Noah, who still was reading.

Geoff's eyes widened, "Noah! Watch out!"

Noah glanced up at the last second and the ball hit him square in the eye, looking over to the threesome, who were pointing fingers at each other.

Izzy spoke up first, chuckling in embarrassment, "uh...sorry Noah."

Noah shock his head and return to the cabin.

"So Zekey likes Bridge?" Izzy smiled, as she wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"What?" Ezekiel asked, as Izzy smiled.

"Oh my gosh," she gushed, "that is, like, so cute! You should, like, totally ask her out!"

He paused. "Ask her out where?"

"Izzy mean, ask her to be," Izzy giggled, swinging her arm around Ezekiel, "your girlfriend."

The home schooled teen let out a long sigh and shook his head."Yeah, um, about that, eh..."

"What is it?" She frowned.

"I'm uh," Ezekiel gulped, "too nervous to ask her that, eh." Ezekiel sighed and held his toque over his eyes. She would laugh at him for being so nervous, he was certain of it. He prepared to have one of the nicest girls ever to humiliate him in front of his whole team and friends.

The thought of asking her out almost felt like a crazy idea, something that he'd never dare to do; however part of him was thrilled over the chance. He had often fantasized what he would do if he ever got that chance, but he always came to the conclusion that he'd had no clue where to go or what to do.

"That is so cute!" Izzy smiled at him. "That fact that you are nervous is really funny!"

"You serious?" he scratched his head. "But my father told me that girls hate nervous guys."

Izzy tapped her chin. "Girls don't mind an Initial nervousness from a boy it's a complimentary and cute to us but it gets old real fast. Assertiveness needs to take over quickly but too much assertiveness to impress us comes off as a pathetic and desperate attempt for attention."

"I just I have to find the," Ezekiel stopped and tried to think of the right words, the glad middle?"

"You mean the happy medium," Izzy corrected him.

"Oh."

"Oh yeah! Izzy sees the way you stare at her. Zekey has it bad. Zeke saw Izzy naked and doesn't look at Izzy that why. " The prairie when red, depressingly trying not to think about that. "A crush like having heart wedge between two forces." She said, miming something being crush with her hands. "One force is your denial and worry, the other is your desire and want. Together, they're pushing at your heart, making it feel like someone's trying to squeeze at your heart."

"Umm, that exactly how I feel."

"Oh, if Zeke's want to win the heart of Bridgette he was summit to being Uke and Bridgette is the Seme."

"What's that mean."

"It means..." The boy's face when beat red as long censored played out, and her finger were blured out as she doing actions with her hands.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Ezekiel shouted, gripping his tongue, "B-but...you...I...didn't...I wasn't...she...I.."

Izzy's fit of giggles stopped his stammering, and they waited for her to cease so that she could continue.

"Just teases you, Zekey," Izzy smiled ruffing up his hair, "Bridgette's not going to be anxious to hurry into that." She shrugged her shoulders, and turned to Geoff. "What about you Geoff? Did you and Katie go at it?"

"Wh-what? That's not any of your business!" Geoff glared, Izzy smiled and turn back to Ezekiel.

"Now see here, Zekey," Izzy said, "Now Izzy knows you want to ask her out, right?"

Ezekiel scattered the back of his neck. "Do you think that's the right course to take, eh?"

"Izzy thinks so! Why not, before you or Bridgette get's eliminated. Or before someone else asks her. Izzy thinks she swings both ways."

The prairie boy tapped his fingers together. "Well... How...," He struggled on his words, trying to choose the right words."What to do for dates, eh?"

Izzy clapped her hands together, "Bungee jumping! Swimming with shark!"

"I'd rather not!" Ezekiel blinked, "That something Owen would do with you."

"You really do you like her?" Geoff asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, she sweet-tempered, good-humored, and very interesting. kind and caring but strong when she needs to be but isn't mean. Her confidence is stunning and she does this adorable little thing with her hair where brushes it out of the way. She has beautiful laugh." The prairie boy smiled, "I want to something special for her."

"But what do I do for dates?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well what does she love doing?" Izzy circling around him, then lead against his shoulders. "It'll help set the mood better, and the mood is an awesome help for dates. Now here are some Izzy pointers for a date. First dates, should never be alone; because that too personal, and you're just friends now. A place with people makes it feel less intimate, safer and more comfortable."

Izzy clapped her hands together,"It's also important that you her guide the conversation. You asked her out, you want to know about her after all. After all, these's much more girls then you can imagine." The rest of guys along with Ezekiel, starred at her as if this wasn't Izzy. "First dates conversation avoid policies, religion, and other touchy subjects. Now about the goodbye kiss," Izzy explained. "You shouldn't even think of kissing her, unless she's hanging around you, fiddling around with hair. And she's looking at you like this..."

Izzy took his face in her hands and made him face hers. She gave him a look that was a little pouty and needing, her lips slightly puckered, her eyes gazing into his. He found himself swooning mentally, then let out a real one.

"Don't kiss me now. But think of Bridgette with this face," she said, then grinned that Izzy-style grin as she let go his face.

*** Confessional Izzy ***

First love, is like your first heart attack. Chances are that you'll survivie it, but you don't outlive it. That first gasp for air is the beginning of the end. You managed to breath some air in, and you think you are all right. You might think it's a matter of lifestyle, quit this, cut our red meat, walk, run, get a personal trainer, but... it'll get you in the end."

*** Camp Grounds ***

Ezekiel trailed off in thought about what to do the suddenly it came to him and he whispered the idea to Izzy.

"Wow that's sound like a great and Izzy will help you with that, and it would be good to break along Geoff and Katie as I said first dates should near by alone" Izzy smiled.

"Sound like awesome time!" Geoff wrapped an arm around Ezekiel, "You and me and too awesome babe PARTY! Say? Aren't the girl's supposed to be here soon?"

Noah scoffed bitterly, glaringly at Ezekiel, "I just wish we were the ones going on that trip."

Geoff frowned, "Come on man, it probably wouldn't have been that fun."

Noah folded his arms and gave him 'are you kidding me look' type of look, "Yeah because hot showers, soft beds, decent food, air containing, and no Chris and Chef around sounds boring."

Ezekiel sighed. "Ok, maybe it might have but it was tough luck we lost,eh."

When suddenly a loud horn went off behind them. The boys turned to see the boat from two days earlier approaching. Loud music blared as the girls could be seen dancing and having a good time. Once the boat reached the docks, the girls slid down the exit ramp. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

"What a weekend!" Katie commented, as she face Izzy. "You missed out!"

"You can say that again," Bridgette replied. "I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed."

"And the food was out of this world." Gwen added.

"Those spa treatments were amazing," Heather smiled. "Easily made all the crap we've gone through on this Island worth it."

As the girls began making their way to the beach, Bridgette ran over to Ezekiel for a hug, while Katie ran over to kiss Geoff.

"I missed you," Geoff said as he tightened her squeeze on Katie. "Didn't check out any of those spa guys while you were gone, did ya?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Katie replied before sharing a quick kiss with Geoff.

"I missed you," Bridgette tightened her squeeze around her friends, she then pulled out a box of chocolates. "Hey, I brought you back some deserts from the resort. These things are great!"

Ezekiel and Geoff took one piece of the chocolates and ate it. Their eyes grew wide and a grin spread across their face, Bridgette smiled took one of them.

"Oh my gosh, these are the best things ever!"

"Taste like what my Grandma used to make, eh! Noah, you have to try one."

Noah just now joined Ezekiel as he had said this. The praise boy picked up a chocolate and offered one to Noah.

"Thanks," he replied as he chewed. "This is... Not bad."

"Hello, boys had a nice weekend?" Heather smiled as she walked past the group of friends, stopping to give Ezekiel a hug and winked at him, causing him to blush and Bridgette to snarl. The surfer exchanged a glare, then the queen bee walked off in a huff. The blood gal scowled and crossed her arms.

"Ezekiel..." Bridgette sighed, looking down. "You know Heather isn't really nice."

"Nice?" LeShawna sighed, "That girl can make the devil seem friendly."

"Well maybe she changed, eh." Ezekiel suggested, "I mean look at me."

Courtney huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess." Bridgette sighed, she didn't what to seem pushy. She thought about what Ezekiel said, but he is trying to change, Heather's not.

"Um...Bridgette?"

"Yeah, Ezekiel?" Dragging her out of her thoughts.

"I was... um, wondering if...," he began, summoning all of the courage he had inside of. "If you, um... well, if...!" He swallowed hard. "Would you like to do hang in later?" Ezekiel asked, closing his eyes as he waited for the sure rejection that he was about to receive. His face turned beat red as he looked down at his feet, hoping that Bridgette wouldn't make fun of him. His confidence had gone down the drain, Courtney was glaring with rage.

Bridgette laughed, Ezekiel looked away of course this would happen. It was stupid to even ask, he fear that she wouldn't even wanted to be his friend anymore. "Hang in?" Ezekiel blushed and looked down at his feet. "Wait...you mean hang out?" She beamed at him, "wait for you asking me out?"

"Umm... kind of, yes," he said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "If you just want to go as friends-"

"Sure!" Bridgette smiled, Courtney was fuelling with rage.

The prairie boy nodded, his mind spinning right now. Was what happening really happening? Or was this just a dream?

He chuckled, his nervousness dying. "Okay then!"

"You got any plans?"

"I will see what I can come with, eh. Also I thought if you don't mind having Geoff and Katie to come along?"

"A double date!" Katie squeal and hugged Geoff, they would have continued, but the voice of Chris came through the speakers.

"Listen up campers! As of right now, both teams are officially dissolved. From now on in, it's every camper for themselves!"

"It's about time," Heather mumbled under her breath as she glared at Gwen.

"I am feeling that," Noah said with his arms folded.

"But that's not all," Chris suddenly said, "Get ready for this!"

A boat horn could be heard going off in the distance. The teens all looked out and grew surprised expression. Some gasped, while other just seemed perplexed, Ezekiel frozen in shock.

"Wait a minute, what?" Bridgette asked.

"That's impossible," Gwen added.

"Tell me this isn't happening!" Ezekiel commented. The camera swung around to show the boat fast approaching. Standing in front was Eva, arms folded and glared pointed straight at Ezekiel

"Back by popular audience demand," Chris said. "It's Eva"

The boat reached the docks and she jumped out, she didn't say anything but glared at Ezekiel. The other campers took note than Eva was preparing to pummel Ezekiel and got in her path to block her. This only slowed her down as she continued to march forward, Ezekiel slowly began to back. Courtney smirked at seeing how scared Ezekiel was.

"Chris? What the heck is he doing here?" Bridgette asked. "You said no one was allowed back!"

"I did?" Chris asked.

A montage played of the bonfire ceremonies, played out.

_"And once you leave on the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, you can never, never, ever, ever come back!"_

"Oh yeah, that," Chris said. "Yeah I lied!"

"You can't do that," Gwen yelled. "It isn't fair!"

"I'm the host and I can do what I want!" Chris replied. "Now then, we have another former competitor returning. It's Duncan!"

The campers looked back at the boat where Duncan was now stepping off. Once he landed, the boat sailed away. He looked at his fellow campers with a smirk.

"Dude welcome back," Geoff ran over to fist bumbed Duncan.

"Glady to be back, man. But we catch up later."

"Campers, campers, it times for your first merged challenge! Everyone report to the amphitheater in ten and you'll get the low down on what we're doing today. McLean out!"

"I can't to see that pig burn I got unfairly eliminated!" Eva smirked as she entered the camper.

"unfair? Elimination?" Katie questioned.

"That was simply because the Sexist Bastard tricked everyone by lying!" Eva tossed her bag on an empty bag.

"That what I'm been saying all summer." Courtney smiled.

LeShawna turned to Bridgette, "What did Ezekiel say?"

Gwen shrugged, and cut off Bridgette "Don't know and don't care."

*** Boys Cabin ***

Duncan arrived at boy cabin unpacking there stuff on an empty bunk.

"Hey, Duncan its great to have you back." Geoff smiled.

Noah looked over at Ezekiel cowering under his bed sheets and tried to cheer him up, "Zeke buddy, come out, I'm sure she won't come bursting through those doors."

"NO WAY! She'll kill me eh!" Ezekiel yelled out.

"You're probably right." Duncan sighed. "Where the kicked off campers go, she was making threat all the time about you."

Geoff rubbed his head, "Well, we can just vote her off. Plus you can't hide here, you'll miss your date with Bridgette."

*** Amphitheater ***

"Welcome to your next challenge," Chris said as each teen sat on the row of the amphitheater. "It's the time honored game of torture. Say Uncle! You are all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane, that it sent some of our interns to the emergency room."

All the teens gasped, grew wide eyes and started looking around nervously at this.

"If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required 10 seconds, you are out!" Chris explained. "The winner will be safe from elimination, and will also win this luxurious trailer. Yours to take home at the end of the summer!"

Chris motioned to the side of the stage where a large sparkling trailer was restling.

"What kinds of torture?" Katie asked.

"Why don't you ask my lonely assistant?"

Chef stepped into view, wielding a hatchet and wearing a hockey mask. The campers gasped and many seemed to begins panicking, Izzy had a grin that made her look like cartoon super villain.

"Alright, lets do this." Chris yelled as he stepped over to a game show wheel. "First up is Duncan. Lets spin the wheel of misfortune to select your torture."

Chris spun the wheel while Duncan watched it nervously. It came to a stop on a picture of a turtle.

"Turtle puck shots," Chris exclaimed. "Our interns spent weeks gathering the angriest, crankiest, hungriest, most crusty old snapping turtle that they could find on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire slap shots at you."

Duncan's eyes were wide and he was shaking as Chris pushed him in front of the goalie net.

"If you can last 10 seconds, you will go on to the next round."

A buzzer sounded and Chef began shooting turtles at Duncan. He yelped in terror as he dodged them. Suddenly, Chef landed on on Duncan's shoulder, making him scream in pain. He shot more turtles at him, covering Duncan. A final turtle bit him right on the crotch, making him collapse in pain.

"And Duncan moves on to the next round!" Chris laughed at Duncans misery, "Isn't this fun?"

"It's a riot," Duncan painfully replied, as he wallow in pain. Everyone winced as the turtles were removed.

"Next up is Eva!" Chris span the wheel again. It landed on a picture of a flaming marshmallow. "Your torture is marshmallow waxing!"

Chef walked up, brandishing a bag of marshmallows. He poured them into a steaming pot, melting them.

"We're going to wax your face with these marshmallows. If you can take the pain, you'll move on to the next round."

Chris and Chef chuckled as Eva lied down on a large slab. Chef removed the wad of melted marshmallows and put it on Eva's face. She seemed to be relaxed and the ten seconds passed. Chef then yanked it off, some hairs attached to the substance.

Eva rubbed her face in pain before opening her eyes.

Chris smiled and motioned to the seats.

Geoff leaned down to Katie to whisper.

"That looked that hurt."

"It was just regular wax," Katie replied, "Ever had one before?"

"No," Geoff replied with a whiling shuddering. "Don't think I'll ever want one."

"Eva because you didn't scream once you can pick who goes next. However if they past your out."

Eva tapped her chin, smirking before turning to Ezekiel and pointed.

"Paid back time PIG!" Ezekiel was shaking in fear.

"Lets see," Chris said before spinning the wheel. It landed on a picture of a leech. "Oooh, lake leeches."

Chef carried out a barrel filled to the brim with leeches. Some were overflowing and crawling on the outside of the barrel. Making Ezekiel gasped, and made his way over.

"If you make it passed the 10 seconds you make it the next round."

Ezekiel gulped and started to back away until Bridgette called out, "Don't worry Zeke! You can handle this!" She glared at Eva, before turning to smile at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel, though to himself for a moment then stepped forward to the barrel. He was considering just leaving, but as he turned around, he swear he saw Ezekiel's encouraging smile. Seeing this, he took a deep breath and went straight in the barrel. Eva was smirking with a grin.

After going into his barrel, Ezekiel, felt ready to faint as the slimy leeches started to latch all over his body. He soon started quivering as it felt like something was crawling up his leg.

"ARRGG!" Ezekiel leaped out of the barrel covered in leeches.

"Ooo, too bad, dude. You didn't last the required 10 seconds." Ezekiel returned back to his seat which was replaced by a wooden stock, Ezekiel head and hands were locked, forcing him to stand in place, he looked down but Bridgette gave him a smile.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I get people are mad about what Ezekiel said. But hate doesn't fix hate."

*** Amphitheater ***

Chris spun the wheel, which landed on a picture of wooden plates. Chef came over and locked a pair of wooden plates on to Geoff, who looked down at them curiosly.

"What's so bad about this?" Geoff nervously chuckled.

Chef then held up a stick with a woodpecker perched on top. The woodpecker began pecking at the stick, breaking a piece off. Geoff yelped and ran off the stage, returning to his seat also turned into stocks and he stood in the same matter as Ezekiel.

"Up next is Izzy..."

Chris was cut off by cheerful bouncing chattering Izzy, looking at the wheel of torture like old Ladies looking at wheel from the Price is Right. "What Izzy got to do? Bears wrestling? Swimming with sharks? Piranha Bath! Izzy has pet Piranha it took Izzy finger!"

She held up her right hand and sure enough middle finger was missing. Chris and Chef's eyes widened and took a step back.

"Just kidding!" Izzy gigging, she lifted up the supposed missing finger, flipping the two off on national television, she was bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas and spun the wheel herself, and landed on a picture of a eel.

"Electronic eel shock," Chris explained, as Chef wearing rubber gloves and brought out two eel out from an aquarium. Izzy let out a cheer of glee and willingly cuffed to the table, still grinning.

Chef rubbed the eel together yelling "CLEAR!" He slammed the eels on Izzy's body, coursing her body with electricity. Throughout it all she giggled exciting and come out looking charred and her hair standing straight up.

"Do it again!" Izzy yelled excitedly.

Chef blinked and did it a second time, with her laughing again. She then somehow slipped out of her bonds, grabbed the eels and shocked herself, as she walked back and sat back with the others. "That was fun, the feeling of electricity felt better that time Izzy was in the electric chair!"

"Electric chair?" Katie couldn't help but question in fear."

Izzy waved her off, "Oh yeah, Izzy made one at home. It doesn't have enough juices to fly people, just enough to put a little energy inside you for the rest of your day. Can't wait to show my Owen! Izzy wonders how it feel getting shocked when you know."

"You'd make one hell of a dom!" Duncan smirked.

Izzy grinned at him as Ezekiel spoke up, "a dom?"

"Short of domin," Izzy started to explained until Bridgette covered the boy's ears.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"If the Joker and Harley Quinn had a child it would be Izzy."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

Is seen shocking herself with eels.

*** Amphitheater ***

A montage played of the campers being through various tortures. Katie had her nose hairs plucked out by pillers which she failed. Noah was constricted by a fearsome snake, which he also failed. Bridgette had to wear bees on her torso. When she was done, Chris spun the wheel which landed on a picture of a large footprint.

"The next challenge has to spend 10 seconds in a wooden crate with a Sasquatch," Chris explaineded. "That's a tough one. Anyone you want to volunteer, Bridgette?"

Bridgette sighed as Chef removed the bees from her, "Eva."

"Your NEXT surfer Slut!" Eva glared.

A large wooden crate was brought out, the inside was shaking as hay flew out of the air holes.

Eva barged in the crate, smiling, slamming the door behind her. The timer began and a huge commotion started going on inside as the crate began jumping around and rocking. Fur flew out of the holes. Before the timer ran out a Sasquatch came running out growling in terror as Eva was running after it.

"Oooo..." Chris replied. "Well done Eva. Bridgette you're out."

Bridgette sighed and nodded as her seat also turned into stocks. She frown looking down she saw Ezekiel smiling at her, making her smile back.

"Now, lets try to get some more people to say uncle."

Another montage rolled showing campers as they started to get eliminated. Duncan failed to finish a task involving him having to jump over skunks. One rodent sprayed him in the face, causing him to collapse. Gwen was forced to listen to mind numbling new age music, she wasn't able to listen to keep the headphones on for longer than five seconds. Heather was going to have her hair cut by Chef wielding a chainsaw, she wasting no time saying uncle. Courtney was forced to eat something called the Chef special which he threw up. LeShawna was duck in tub filled with ice cubes.

"Alright, Eva, its down to you and Izzy," Chris explained, "Do you want to take the challenge or give it to Izzy?"

"Get it to her," Eva replied.

"So be it," Chris said. "Izzy, your final challenge of the day will be the grizzly bear roll!"

"WHOA!?"

Izzy was brought to area by the lake where a large log was floating in the water. On top of the log on the other side was a large grizzly bear.

"Molotov the bear preforms with the Russian National Circus, and has been the European log rolling champion for the past 12 years," Chris explained. "To win, you must last 10 seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha infested water."

Izzy smiled watched as Molotov ran on the log with ease.

"It's go time," Izzy said as she carefully balanced herself on the log. The timer popped up once Izzy was safety on.

"Aaaaaaand go!"

The timer began to counting down while Molotov started spinning the log. Izzy struggled but was able to keep up just enough to not fall off. Molotov showed no signs of slowing down, but Izzy was able to kept her balance until the timer stopped.

"Izzy wins!" Chris yelled. "Which means Eva is out!"

Eva grunted in frustration and folded her arms.

"Well done, Izzy," Chris said. "You win the challenge, invisibility, and this snazzy new trailer!"

Izzy looked up at his new trailer and grinned, running towards in and went inside.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The 12 campers gathered around the bonfire as Chris arrived without any marshmallows.

"Ok, so first up we ran out of marshmallows during the wax challenge," Chris explained. "So we're going to shake things up a bit tonight. By going live with your confessionals!"

Chef rolled out a TV out next to Chris and turned on

*** Confessional LeShawna ***

"Heather is pain, but that Eva girl has to go. "

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I was going with Heather, but with Eva here she needs to leave."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Izzy is voting Eva!"

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"God. I almost forgot how much this show sucks. Seriously we almost died. Anyway Eva, I was sick hearing her complain about Ezekiel."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Please, please Eva."

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Eva."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Eva."

*** Confessional Courtney ***

"Yeah, definitely Ezekiel."

*** Confessional Katie and Geoff ***

Katie is seen sitting on Geoff's lap the two were making out.

"We...Both...Voted...Eva." They mumbled between kisses."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Duh, Eva. It's kind of an easy pick."

*** Confessional Eva ***.

"That f##king pig!"

*** Bonfire ***

Everyone looked at Eva, was steaming and Chef had to knocked her out with a needle, then drag her to the boat.

"And so end the first post-merge bonfire ceremony," Chris smiled. "The rest of you are safe...for now. Head on back to your cabins. The game only gets harder from this point point forward!"

*** Night Time ***

"Where are you taking us again?" Bridgette asked, holding Geoff's hand as he was leading her and Katie somewhere."

"No can do will have my head if I tell." Geoff then removed the blindfold .

Bridgette looked around to see she was back on the beach again, but so was Ezekiel and had a quaint setup, a blanket had been laid out, and picnic basket was in his hands.

"A picnic on the beach?" Bridgette asked, and a smirk spread across her pink blushed face.

"Well...I know the beach is your favorite spot here," Ezekiel said blushing more then her. "Izzy helped us got some great stuff even got some vegetarian stuff for you, like salad and veggie burgers from Chris' personal cabin. The guy is really hogging the good stuff, eh."

"Chris has vegetarian meal? I'm surprised," Bridgette said as she sat down next to him,"But thank-you you're a sweetheart."

"Really" Ezekiel blush, unsure if he was hearing her right.

"Of course" She smiled, he giggled nervously, as the wo sat down, a wild fox swiped the basket and scapper away with the food.

"Hay, that isn't your!" Ezekiel yelled back, as the fox took off into the forest.

"That bites!?" Geoff frowned, Katie just gave him a kiss and soon the two were making out.

The prairie boy, carried back into his chair."Maybe a walk around the lake?"

"That sound nice," Bridgette smiled, she was illuminated by the moonlight, given her an almost spiritual aura.

He leaned against the back seat of his chair with his eyes facing the night sky as he contemplated his predicament. He should never had tried this, it was doomed to fail. He should just have given her orchids her favorite flowers to her instead but it was to late now. And why let yourself feel things when you were destined to lose. "Sorry, eh. I'll guess we ahead back." He said without looking at her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bridgette asked as she looked at the stars. "You can forget how beautiful the night sky can be when we have to deal with Chris." She chuckled.

"Sure is," Ezekiel replied dreamily. He, however wasn't looking at the night sky. He was looking at the surfer girl next to him. The moonlight almost seemed to shining on her directly on her as though she was standing in a middle of a great spotlight. It made her eyes sparkle like crystals and her blonde hair shine like silk. Ezekiel could feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster by the second.

"Zeke?"

"Huh?" Ezekiel snapped out of his trance.

"You're staring at my face," Bridgette stated. "What, is there something on my face?"

"No...Err...I'm sorry..."

Ezekiel turned to the night sky. Bridgette just chucked as she saw now beat red his face was. Now it was her turn to notice the moonlight shining down on Ezekiel. It almost seemed as magic as she started at him looking up at the night sky.

"So Ezekiel wants being homeschool like. I bet it nice to sleep in all the time."

"To be blunt, no chance in hell ay my home," he said with a chuckle, to his relief she did to."My parents have a strict P.E fot me, I have to help with the chores inside the house and on the farm." He remembered what Izzy told him. "So why did want to join the show?"

"I thought it be nice place to spend the summer. But my mother really didn't want me to go on this show," Bridgette replied, shrugging her shoulders. "She, was worry about falling for jerk."

"My parents didn't want me here either, eh," Ezekiel admitted. "Doctor's orders, I had to get some interact with other teens. My parents reluctantly agree believing I wouldn't be select. But I'm glad I was. I met great people. Like Tyler, Geoff, Katie...you."

"Thanks," She smiled, "This show has done wonders on you."

The surfer girl and the prairie boy sat quietly on the bench, him stroking her and her resting against him. She finally broke the silence, speaking quietly and calmy.

"You know sometimes when I was little I watched the stars with my daddy," Bridgette admitted to Ezekiel, leaning her head against his chest. "He was surfer like me."

Ezekiel continued to stroke her arm as she talked. When she stopped, he said. "I did the same with my Grandpa. Watching the stars. He thought me to fish, how to make a fire. Then one his heart...just stopped."

"I think my dad is always with me, because of the enthusiasm of he had. And heck, maybe he was clumsy on his feet too, I can blame genetics on that."

Ezekiel chuckled, and rubbed her back. "Bridgette...if you want to talk about it. I'd be more than welcome to."

"I'm not to sure about that," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Ezekiel, even if this didn't go as planned. Thank you so much. You're a real sweetheart."

She smiled at him and leaded her head on his shoulder. Their fingers carassed, both of them finding solace in each other's touch, Bridgette more so while Ezekiel was slightly nerve by the touch. They sat together and watched the waves, she leaned in to kiss his turning her gaze to the night sky. Ezekiel just looked up, lost in thoughts. His hand reached up to touch his check where Bridgette had kissed him. It had been the sweetest kiss he had received from anyone; it didn't matter if it was just on his cheek, he felt incredible.

Ezekiel stroked his cheek some more, and swooned aloud. "Oh Bridgette," he thought to himself. "You make me feel so happy, I only wish I could return the joy you give me."

Bridgette hummed to herself happily, rubbing her shoulder where Ezekiel held her

"I felt so secure when he held me," she thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

Remaining Campers: Noah, Heather, LeShawna, Gwen, Izzy. Ezekiel, Katie, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan.

12th Place: Eva

13th Place: Trent

14th Place: Harold

Duncan (returned)

15th Place: Beth

16th Place: Lindsay

17th Place: Cody

18th Place: Tyler

19th Place: Sadie

20th Place: DJ

21st Place: Justin

22nd Place: Owen

Eva (return)


End file.
